Concisus
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: War is on the horizon and lives will be lost. Link fears for Zelda's safety but it is his own which he should be worried about... Post TP, Zelink. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Promises

And tadaa! Here is my second story, though this one will be longer. The reviews I got were really gratifying (thank you, you awesome people - you rock socks) and so I felt compelled to upload this. Twilight princess again… What can I say? I love that game although there was hardly ANY zelink *sob* so yeah, I had to make it seem possible.

Right, I'm rambling. I'm going to shut up now.

Oh, wait.. Concisus just means "broken" in Latin. (saves you google-ing it ;D)

that's all. Enjoy.

"Dance with me"

His voice alone, rough with an emotion she couldn't placate, sent a pleasurable shiver through her.

Gladly, Zelda complied, slipping her hand into his with familiarity. Relishing in the strong grip that always provided a sense of security.

His eyes, dark and feral reminded her blatantly of the wolf he once was. Yet, they were also unreadable and that fact nagged her mind.

She adored it, true, for it always intrigued her to decipher his thoughts. But it was infuriating. He was completely enigmatic and though try she would, his thoughts eluded her.

Everyone else resembled an open book - their emotions as palpable as if she were reading them off a page. But no, not Link.

Even after a year of being in his company she still struggled to really understand Link, (probably having his patron Goddess as the Oracle of Secrets wasn't helping) but she couldn't deny that she found him to be puzzling and maybe that was what drew her all the more to him.

Kind, considerate and undeniably heroic, she enjoyed his company immensely…

That was why she feared tomorrow... And his involvement in the war...

Her hand tightened reflexively, and she lost her footing momentarily, tightly grasping on to every moment she had with him.

Link's eyes captivated hers. A faint smile upon his lips.

"What ails you so, my Queen?"

Zelda sighed, the sound heavy with a thousand burdens. She couldn't tell him here. Not where all the nobles were, listening to her every word, or where the rambunctious princesses would spread absurd rumours about the Queen and her Hero.

"Many factors concern me, Hero. But my greatest is that of what the dawn brings."

Link smirked, amusement lighting up his cerulean orbs.

"Hmm… I think your lying."

She glanced at him, knowing it was no use to avoid his persistence, but she still wouldn't admit her true worries.

"Join me outside in a minute, I will tell you then."

Link's smile grew, "as you wish"

Zelda waited patiently, watching her hero descend the stairs to where she stood in the courtyard.

As his gaze met hers she glanced away, trying not to reflect upon the fact that the moon dyed his hair to silver, or that his eyes seemed to glow in the ethereal light…

"So, I assume now you will enlighten me?"

She almost rolled her eyes. "I worry for my army. This is the first war they have partaken in."

Link looked pensive. "Do you not believe that we will be victorious?"

"I do no doubt it for one second."

Hyrule was a powerful county, and far larger than Holodrum. If sheer numbers were not alone a threat, the deadly skills at which her army fought would certainly tip the scales in their favour.

Zelda's mouth twitched, so many recruits had joined once Link had been knighted (something she had relentlessly insisted upon) hoping to taste a hero's life. Many had been ignorant to the trials that a title held, yet she had been impressed by their perseverance.

Link was an excellent teacher from what she had witnessed and her army had soon improved, with even her council impressed - not a task deemed easy.

If only Link had been there at the start of the Twilight invasion - that whole fiasco could have been swiftly avoided she though bitterly.

"Then why are you so worried?" he took her hands in his own, drawing them against his chest.

She smiled, though somewhat sadly. "Do not fret over me, I assure you that I am fine."

Link's eyebrows rose as he looked at her disbelievingly. "I know you well enough to know that's not the case."

Her smile grew though still forlorn. Link knew her better than anyone. Both frightening and comforting; he was attune to her every emotion and need.

Seeing through her icy glares and words of contempt that reduced even the hardest of nobles to their knees, he saw "Zelda" not "The Queen" and that terrified her.

She was Hyrule's leader. A figure of authority and justice.

Not some women who could be manipulated by the stirrings of her heart. And yet, she welcomed them.

Allowed herself to be swept into the childhood legends of her hero coming to win her affections having once prevailed over darkness.

No, no, _**no. **_He was her hero. And that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Despite her wishing for that something _**more. **_

Goddesses, he had never even openly showed her any hint that he cared for her.

He had given every female a flower on Hylia's Day. (she tried to ignore that hers was a red tulip)

He offered to carry anyone's bags, not just her own.

And perhaps he enjoyed sitting beside her in the library or in the garden as it was a time in which he could enjoy solitude...

"I..." she was acutely aware of his hand around hers, standing closer than what protocol advised. Hastily she mumbled something under her breath - reprimanding herself whilst doing so; Queens _**do not **_mumble - but Link caught it.

"You worry about me?" his words held shock though still amused.

"I admit that your welfare is my first priority..."

Zelda dropped her gaze; ashamed. What kind of Queen worried about the safety of her hero more than her county? Sweet Nayru she was appalled.

Link chuckled, breaking her reverie. "I'm offended"

Her head rose. Concern was an insult?

Slowly he released her hand to gently caress her face, tracing a line from her cheekbone to her jaw.

Her knees consequently weakened, the dropping sensation in her stomach rapidly increasing; she was thankful for his support.

"Zelda..." he smiled, "who, with assistance, saved your kingdom, fighting against darkness personified?"

"T-that would be you." Goddess, she felt light-headed

"And who conquered Ganondorf, saving not one, but _two_ realms?"

"Y-you"

Link smiled, albeit arrogant. "Exactly"

"But..." Zelda sighed, knowing it was impossible before she spoke. "I wish I could help."

She would be helping… only not as Zelda… Not even Link knew that

His eyes darkened considerably. "And drive me to the brink of insanity again? No."

"We succeeded did we not?" her tone was slightly more defiant than intended but Link smiled.

"True..." the smile vanished, his expression serious. "But I had never been more terrified in my life. Letting you accompany me again? No. Just no."

She almost laughed, oh if only he knew…

"Then please, Link. Understand my fear for you." her eyes dropped to the floor. "I cannot bear the thought of you fighting once more..."

_Ganondorf circled around Link, his laugh malicious_

_Her hero looked fierce, feral even. She knew someone would die on this battle._

_The terror gripped her heart, paralysing her unmovable. It was absurd to care for someone whom she had just met in human form and yet..._

_She couldn't even scream as their blades clashed._

"It is my duty."

"As is mine. I do not want to be rendered useless, unable to fight for my people."

Link gave her a withering look, "you are protecting your country just as much as if you were to fight."

Zelda turned away. Sitting upon a throne and maintaining her regal demeanour did not lead Hyrule to victory.

"I would rather fight." and she would.

She felt Link tense, his hands rose to her face; forcing her to look at him.

The genuine concern she saw shattered her composure, he was so close, she could feel his breath touch her lips.

" I _**need **_you here. I need to know that when I return, you are here to greet me..."

He drew in a breath, organising his thoughts. " I have to know that you are _**safe.**_"

Zelda stopped. He cared that much? suddenly she didn't feel as confident in her disguise. She felt her lips turn up, as she leaned closer; inhaling his scent.

"I am safest where my hero is."

Link gave her a gentle smile. "Then I will have to give you something, so that you will always be protected…"

She watched in awe as he reached into his pockets, pulling out a small drawstring bag.

"Close your eyes."

She dutifully complied, sensing Link step behind her.

The delicate touch of metal touched her throat as did his breath and she bit her lip to prevent from shivering.

Her eyes opened, fingers reaching up to her neck. Thankful for the grand fountain, she gasped as she took in the glittering jewellery.

"Link… It's beautiful."

Her word were rich with her honesty. True, she had received a multitude of necklaces, each cold and pointless. But this…

A single chain with blue sapphires that hung off it like drops of water. And in the centre, a round turquoise swirled with hues of both green and blue. It was truly dazzling.

Her joy threatened to spill from her eyes as she grinned broadly, for once not caring that it was undignified. She just felt so filled with merriment.

"I'm glad you like it. Everything else seemed too plain so I thought I'd make one instead."

Her mouth dropped slightly, "you made this?" she gazed at him in awe.

Link shrugged. "I got the sapphires from Ralis, the turquoise from the Lakebed temple and the chain was my mother's."

Tears dropped from her eyes. She had never received a gift that had been crafted just for her… and yet she didn't quite know how to convey her gratitude when word seemed insignificant to such a gift.

"My mother always said to give it to someone special and-" his words were cut off as she kissed his cheek, soft as a butterfly's wing.

Link glanced at her, shock written on his face.

"Thank you, Link."

His smile was blinding. "Your welcome, Zelda." he took her into his arms again, holding her close.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that right?

She smiled, "If you will do anything, then can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

Her hands reached up to twine around his neck, keeping his eyes on her.

"Please stay safe too. For Hyrule, for Ordon… For me."

Link pressed his lips to her head. "I promise, Zelda."


	2. Chapter 2 Suprise

**Ooops… forgot to mention, that I DO NOT own Zelda, nor will I ever. Apart from the games of course… which I am now on the 5****th**** time of playing Twilight Princess - I swear I am addicted!**

**Anyhoo… Here is the second chapter of Concisus, have fun reading and please review! You know if your not too busy or anything, because just saying "Your good/ Rubbish" takes soooo long… ;D**

**P.S. those lovely people who have reviewed; you get a virtual cookie. Nom.**

Link hummed under his breath, earning a few odd stares from the stable boys.

He simply smiled at them and continued attaching the numerous bags to Epona, tightening her saddle along the way.

Sat in her saddle he lead her into the courtyard where the army waited. Some, Link noted, looked brave; ready for what the war entailed. Others looked as if they were going to pass out and he bit back a laugh.

He had trained them all that he could, and that was the best he could do. What happened from now was in the hands of the Goddesses.

Link turned as he heard a horse approach, smiling when the rider came nearer.

"Morning, your majesty."

Zelda smiled, and his stomach back- flipped. "As to you, General."

He nodded, facing his men.

"Well, here we are. You have assembled here before me, and I must say that I am proud. When I first joined this army, most of you were pathetic - you could not hold a sword let alone use it in combat. I am glad to say that this is no longer the case. You stand here now as every bit a true warrior. Brave, fearless and valiant, I could not have a better army with me to lead Hyrule to battle and return home victorious!"

A cheer erupted at the end and Link smiled. Once the roar had quietened, Zelda spoke;

"The general's words ring true and honest. My faithful army, I have every confidence in that you will succeed in the trials before you, though it would do you well to remember that a sword holds no strength unless the hand that hold it has courage. Be courageous my men and you will not fail!

Link looked at her, how did she know the Hero's shades words? Adding it to her list of enigmas he steered Epona closer so her could take her hand.

Zelda meet his gaze, questioning his motives.

Slowly he brought her hand up to his lips, placing a small kiss upon her glove he heard her gasp along with whistles from the crowd.

"Stay safe, my queen."

Zelda grasped his hand in her own, "I will as long as you do too."

He smiled, letting it grow larger when he realised that she wore his necklace.

"Of course" he replied, spurring Epona into a gallop he gave Zelda one last glance before he rode into the horizon, Hyrule's army close behind.

Zelda dove out of her bed, listening carefully to any sounds around her. Hearing none, she walked to her wardrobe, throwing open the doors to pull out a dark blue, skin-tight cat suit.

She slipped it on, tightening the accompanying belts. The material hugged her body closely and she smiled. How improper for a woman to wearing such an outfit that revealed her shape.

Her laugh was silent, she remembered the first time her mother had given her it at eleven. She had thrown it on instantaneously, more than willing to be rid of the stuffy dresses.

From there on her mother had taught her the ancient sheikah training, building her upper body strength, improving he stamina and learning the ways of the multitude of weapons. Her favourite was the throwing daggers.

There was no sheikah's who resided in Hyrule and so her mother was her only trainer… then she had passed into the sacred realm when Zelda was fourteen…

Tears rose to her eyes, but she did not let them fall. The past could not be changed and there was no point in grieving over the unchangeable.

She briefly wondered what the council would think about her escapade if they knew the real reason behind her leave. She had told them that she was visiting each province; discussing any improvements as she, the Queen, could do to help. And, thankfully the council had believed her; it was her one of her duties to maintain the welfare of her country, and she was… Just in a different manner. Besides, when they asked for a report she could give them the one Link had provided her with several weeks back…

Zelda wrapped the bandages around her fingers, adjusting the cowl over her face. Closing her eyes, she whispered the old Hylian magic under her breath, feeling it change her auburn hair to blonde, her violet eyes to a deep red.

She stared at the new transformation - she resembled the ancient warrior Sheik almost identically save for her longer hair.

Ready, she slipped onto her balcony, diving off 30ft to land silently on her feet; a perk to being a sheikah. Rising, Zelda whistled for her stallion, his black coat blending well into the night.

Swinging onto Ebenus' back she rode into the night, hidden in the shadows.

Link stretched, his muscles groaning from having been straight for so long.

He reclined back onto the hot sand, though it was also cool enough to not scold his skin.

The enemy was approaching from the east- meaning that to enter Hyrule they would need to cross Gerudo Mesa first.

And that was where they waited. The natural trenches in the sand offered the right coverage for an army of this size and gave them the element of surprise.

Sure, it was tough. The horses were unused to the terrain and the carriages sunk into the sand when they stopped, but Link thought, if he could brave it as a human with only the company of a sarcastic imp, the men cold too.

Still, he was thankful that a route leading up to the desert had been discovered from Lake Hylia. (There was no way that Fyer's cannon could have gotten everything up here)

Though he could have done with it when he had to transverse the two areas instead of gathering the several burns off the scorching sand.

Link poked at the fire, the last remaining embers burning into ash. The army was asleep aside from the look-outs yet he was restless.

The last time he had been here was with Zelda after Midna's departure. Nayru knows how they would have got back to the castle if Zelda hadn't used her magic to transport them.

He stood up, looking over to where he could see the tops of the Mirror Chamber.

Even now, Arbiters ground still freaked him out. He chuckled, possessor of courage and yet he was spooked by a couple of re-deads.

At least in this war he wouldn't be facing any of those _**things**_…

Link carried on walking with no destination in mind, his sword strapped to his back over the thin shirt.

He had forgotten how bright the stars where up here and he smiled - reminded of Zelda's eyes. Gods it had been four days and already he was missing her.

He shook his head clear. The men had already giving him enough crap about being Zelda's "Knight in Shining armour" he didn't need them to see that he was pinning after her too.

Still he kept walking when he spied a horse in the distance. Black as the night itself, he hardly noticed it at first but his sharper senses bode to his advantage.

Keeping low to the ground, he slid further to the stranger, watching as they dismounted.

Only then did he realise the figure was a sheikah. He had read up on the old Legends and this person fit the bill exactly.

Yet, male or female - he couldn't tell from this distance.

Moving closer, he slipped his sword from his sheathe, feeling the familiar weight in his hand.

No master sword, but the sword Zelda had presented him with in the knighting ceremony was just as effective.

The sand muffled his steps as he drew closer. He was directly behind, rising his sword he made to attack when the figure moved.

Swift and agile he was knocked off his feet, recovering fast he saw them pull out what looked like a dagger - sharp and deadly.

He made to attack when they stopped. From here he could tell the figure was a woman; a man did not have those kind of curves.

He almost laughed - he was admiring someone who was a potential enemy. _Smart, Link. Real smart. _

Still, he wondered why they had paused, a sheikah tactic?

The woman sheathed her dagger and Link stared thoroughly confused.

"It seems your sleuth skills are lacking, Hero."

Link shrugged, "I was giving you a chance."

She laughed and there was something pleasantly familiar about the sound. "Do you offer chances to all who attack you?"

"Only the pretty ones." he could have sworn that behind her cowl she blushed.

"A foolish rule."

Link gave her a supercilious look, "why did you stop then?"

She tilted her head, a smirk in her red eyes. "Why, because of your dashing good looks of course."

"Seems my rule is not as stupid as you thought then" he laughed.

"On the other hand, I did not want the Hero's blood on my hands."

"Mess up your outfit?"

She glared at him, her eyes darkening. "Why aren't you conceited?"

"Perhaps… Still, why are you here?" as she opened her mouth, he cut her off "and do not give me any crap about wanting to see me."

"I wanted to join your army."

Link's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Why not? I am the last of my kind, and I wish to be of assistance rather than stay hidden in the shadows."

"Much like the queen."

The sheikah froze momentarily, rousing Link's suspicion. "How so?"

"Simple." Link smiled wolfishly, "you don't want to be useless and so you would do anything to fight for your country. Including wearing a disguise O great ruler of Hyrule."

Her eyes widened, her body tensing, "what makes you think that I am the queen?"

Link's smile grew. "I can tell when someone is lying. Call it a gift from Farore, but I just know. Almost like an itch in the back of my mind."

"You could quite easily be mistaken," he noticed how her voice dropped.

"Really? So explain how you are exactly the same height, have the same features and oh, that Triforce on your hand is glaringly obvious…"

She tackled him, pushing him into the ground, her dagger pressed against his throat.

"You tell anyone Link and I swear I will hunt you down and..."

His eyes rolled, "so much for not wanting any of my blood on your hands… though that does sound fun."

The dagger was pushed closer, but Link was unperturbed. "I will hurt you, Hero."

He laughed, suddenly rolling so that she was beneath him; her hands locked in his above her head.

"No, you wouldn't. Besides, what advantage would it give me to tell anyone?"

She simply glared at him.

"Now, Zelda. Are you coming back with me or are you staying here, bearing in mind that a single tent would draw a lot of suspicion to it?"

She sighed reluctantly, "I will come with you."

Link helped her to her feet, brushing the sand off his clothes. "Brilliant, that saves me from having to drag you there"

All he got in return was an icy glare.


	3. Chapter 3 Wanting

**Hello again! I just wanted to say that although Hyrule is at war with Holodrum, I do not know a single thing about that place or its inhabitants… I have never played Oracle of Seasons/time so I'm afraid that I wont be including any info about the place. I apologise in advance if I had built your hopes up. Sorry.**

**Well, on with the show! Err.. Story, oh you get the gist. All reviews are welcome.**

Zelda looked over to the females side of the camp; frowning slightly beneath her cowl, how was she going to explain waking them up at this late hour? And not to mention the questions that she would be bombarded with…

Link looked over to her when she groaned. "Worried about their reaction?"

"Yes" after a day's travel she just wanted to curl up and sleep, not intrude into another's privacy.

"You could stay with me," she glanced over at Link questioningly but the hero simply shrugged, "I have my own tent due to being a late sleeper and early riser. Though it would be highly -"

"I would appreciate that." Zelda cut in. No-one would know that she was here and she could avoid any questions about her sheikan identity as long as she got up before the rest of the army…

Link nodded. Leading her horse to where Epona rested he pointed out his tent. "You get changed and sorted and I'll sort out your horse."

Zelda glanced at him, no crude remarks about watching her change? "Thank you"

Once inside she unpinned the cowl, letting the air touch her skin once again. Breathing relief she quickly set on removing the sheikah gear changing into a knee - length nightgown. There was not a great deal of space available and so she placed the blankets near to Link's, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea…

"Done yet?"

Link's voice called to her and she answered, slipping into the covers.

Settling down she watched as he took off his belt and shirt. Even she, the queen of Hyrule, could not help but gawp at him.

She had figured that he would be toned yes, but this… she all at once felt rather warm…

"Can I help you with something?" Link turned facing her, a smirk playing on his full bow-shaped lips.

Zelda turned crimson, quickly ducking her head to allow her hair to cover her face. So much for being civilised and composed… "I - I was… just looking at all your scars."

"Uh - huh." Link answered mockingly before his gaze lowered to her throat. "Your wearing your necklace."

Her hand reached up reflexively. "I have not yet removed it since you put it on."

Link smiled at her, but not his usual arrogant one, rather an honest almost shy smile.

"It suits you, Zel"

Her heart quickened at the nickname, to address her so familiarly was both comforting and warming. "My hero has excellent taste" there was no sarcasm to her words, only a soft delicacy and she smiled lightly.

"Would it be odd to say that I'm glad you're here?"

"No, not at all," she reached out to take his hand, feeling desire rush through her at the bare skin contact, "for I am safest where my hero is."

Link smiled softly, applying a light pressure to her hand. "Then, I am glad that you are here."

* * *

Zelda woke, her senses slowly coming to, she felt something hard beneath her head.

Disoriented, she rose up gasping audibly.

She had been lying on Link's chest, one of her hand still rested atop it, his hand holding it there.

Carefully, she pulled her hand back, blushing wildly. Only then did she notice Link's other hand around her waist.

It was illogical, they had only held hands as they went to sleep! This was barbaric, clearly she could not control her sleeping mind…

Link's eyes fluttered open, the blue orbs moving to her; confusion flooding his face.

"Well, this is cosy."

Zelda pulled back, letting his hand drop. "Forgive me, I was not aware of my actions…"

Link laughed, startling her. "Neither was I, so perhaps it is me who should be apologising."

"No, it was my own fault. I should have anticipated that I would roll in the night."

"And what? My arms would just happen to pull you closer from your doing?"

Zelda opened her mouth to contradict when he leaned over, clamping a hand over her lips.

"Can't we just agree that we must both want each other more than we care to admit to?"

She flushed to the tips of her ears, he was close enough that his breath brushed her neck. She knew she shouldn't condone his words, but considering that he spoke truth…

Her hands stroked his thorax almost of their own accord, emitting a small moan at the touch.

Fingers dropping lower onto his stomach, Link closed his eyes; rolling on top of her.

She continued her caress, working up to twine her hands around his neck for once not caring about her actions.

Perhaps it was because she was away from the castle; without her crown, and that no-one aside from Link knew she was here. But for once, she truly felt _**free**_.

Not constricted by propriety and morals. Or confined to only giving small smiles to show her affection.

A miniscule voice awakened in the back of her mind; _this is wrong! _it screamed, _queens don't act in this manner!_

And yet, every other cell told her that just this once she could be Zelda the woman- someone who had become so foreign to her; she had wondered if those types of desires still existed within herself- and if was only for today…

Link moved closer, pushing his body against hers, making her hyper aware of how little clothing they wore…

Teasing her, he pressed his lips against her neck. She tilted her head, letting him reach more as her fingers grasped his hair.

Softly she moaned as his tongue flicked the bare skin. She could feel the heat rising between her legs where Link lay.

Exotic emotions rose; a desire so strong she knew she would succumb to it sooner or later. And though that terrified her- to be under the influence of her emotions; something she _**never **_allowed herself to be, it was also _**exhilarating…**_

The feel of Link against her was euphoric, where his skin touched hers left her own tingling- and she loved the feel.

He kissed up her jaw; tantalisingly slow before stopping at the corner of her mouth. She watched him hesitate, seeking her eyes for reassurance.

She didn't know what emotion he found, but slowly his lips touched hers, delicately soft at first as if worried she would push him away.

She did the opposite, claiming his mouth as her own their kisses grew. Deepening into something untameable and passionate.

His hands sought out her waist, moving to hold her thighs, the nightgown rising up. Her own caressed every area of him that she could reach, committing the feel to her memory.

Her moans grew, blending with Links; she wanted him, _**all**_ of him.

Link gripped the fabric, his fingers brushing her stomach; she arched her back in pleasure - pushing into him. The cloth rose higher, she lifted her arms; waiting for him to pull it over her head…

"General are you awake?"

A head poked inside the tent, eyes widening at the sight.

Link and Zelda jumped back as though electrocuted.

Hastily, she pulled her nightgown down as dignified as possible, whilst Link stood up; not quite knowing what how to respond.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you and-" his words cut off as he glanced at Zelda, "and the queen?"

Zelda glanced away, she only then noticed that her hair had returned to brown. _Damn _Moving to stand beside Link; she waited for the soldier to stare at her, never having thought that the monarch would do such a thing. Her expectations were erroneously thought.

Rather, he smiled gleefully (all previous fear from having seen the General and the Queen in the same room having apparently vanished), pointing at the two awe-struck Hylians. "I knew it! I _**knew **_it! Just wait until the others hear about th-"

"NO!" Zelda shouted, slightly shocked at her own outburst. "That would not be a wise decision. No-one knows of my being here and I intend to keep it that way."

"But… Your actually together… we all knew it, but to see it!"

Link spoke then, "what does it matter if we are or not?"

The soldiers grin slipped from his face - fear replacing joy as he took in Link glaring at him, "I uh well, Sir, I had a bet with Damien that you are, but he didn't think so. And well now I can claim my 200 rupees… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…" he mumbled somewhat incoherently, amusing Zelda to no end. And she thought she was formidable…

Link, however, looked like he wanted to smack his head off a wall.

Zelda glanced at the boy before her, they even had bets upon their relationship? Still, she smiled benevolently, watching as Link gave her a curious stare.

"But surely you will not inform your fellow men in the state that you are in?"

He looked at her, confused. "I don't understand, your majesty?"

Zelda sighed as though she was talking to a child, "your hair is a complete mess. Please, allow me to sort it."

She gestured for the soldier to come forward, and with a look that resembled a scared mouse, he did; clearly not wanting to disappoint the queen.

Once her hand closed around his hair, Zelda breathed one word, letting him fall to the ground in her arms.

"Zelda! What did you do?" Link's eyes glanced between her and the unconscious boy at her feet.

"A simple forgetting spell, once he awakens; he will recall nothing of this moment. It will be like he has just woken from sleep."

Link smiled at her, "you, are brilliant."

"I couldn't risk him telling the entire army of my presence. My entire façade would be ruined, not to mention the grief we would get…""They would assume we were sleeping together" he replied, smiling crookedly.

Zelda nodded, "precisely" feeling herself flush at the recall of the mornings earlier events.

"So," Link asked nonchalantly, "what do we do with him?"

* * *

Whilst Link dragged the sleeping soldier to his own tent, Zelda set on getting dressed into her sheikah gear, letting the familiar magic transform her physical appearance.

"Hmm, I think I prefer you brunette."

She turned at Link's voice, smiling though he couldn't see it. "I cannot afford to be recognised."

"Not my only problem though…" she could practically hear the smile in his words

"Oh, what else is there?"

He grinned, sending a flutter to her stomach, "this" he pulled her cowl down, kissing her in such a way that made her want him just as much as this morning.

To think that there had once been a time when she would flush the deepest red even if Link brushed her side accidentally was ridiculous to think about considering the way in which he touched her now.

"Link…" she whispered, reluctantly breaking from his embrace, "we can't risk another scenario."

He pulled back, disappointed. "I s'pose."

Zelda laughed, "besides, you should be getting dressed…"

Link looked down at his bare chest, still smiling, and agreed with her.


	4. Chapter 4 Guilt

**Hello people! Or whatever you classify yourself as? I am apparently a witch, ghost and vampire. Groovy huh?**  
**And so here is my chapter 4! Just to say; Latin is my Hylian so where i inlcude it, it is meant to be Hylian - pah, you get the picture.**  
**Oh, the phrase I use is from "City of Bones" so DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the mortal instruments series and all rights belong respectively to their owners, and oh cos I'm at it; I DONT OWN ZELDA**  
**Ooooh, one more thing - this chapter reveals a bit more on why I called it concisus, but only a smidge... tee hee hee...**

* * *

The enemy drew nearer, their front line visible on the horizon.

Link unsheathed his sword, on his word; the archers would shoot flaming arrows.

The gorons shifted, waiting for their moment to strike after the arrows. Nerves ran high amongst the Hylians; this was war. And not one to be taken lightly.

He never understand the reasons behind these disputes, power driven countries striving for more power. That was the exact reason Holodrum had declared war - they wanted to expand and (foolishly) thought that the best way to do was to attack Hyrule.

Little did they know that both the neighbouring countries of Calatia and Termina had allied with Hyrule, seeing that as Hyrule was the largest; only a fool would go against it.

Epona swung her head; clearly bored of being patient.

Link took a sweeping glance at the army - taking in each woman and man, goron, zora and moblin. From his vantage point, he could see King Bublin atop his large boar as per usual - the "King" was completely loyal to Link since his last encounter and he had took advantage - calling on his help in the battle; expanding their numbers further even if it had been quite a task explaining to the army that the bublins were on their side.

Even the Terminians had been a sight to behold. Many had various masks that enhanced their abilities; transforming many into gorons or zoras. A change that had fascinated and shocked both himself and Zelda.

Zelda… he looked towards the sheikah, feeling his heart swell though not all pleasantly.

If something happened to her… He could never forgive himself. Never.

Link clenched the shield in his right hand tighter - forcing down the urge to reach out and take her hand.

She turned, her red eyes locking onto his own. He would die for her, willingly, if it just meant keeping her _**safe.**_

In that one look, he could see her apprehension, her sheer worry, but also a fierce determination that was reflected in his own.

Words were not needed to convey how much she meant to him, nor how important he was to her.

He wasn't worried about his own safety - after facing dragons whilst suspended fifty feet above the ground; you simply didn't pay attention to what was considered safe anymore - but keeping her protected; that was a different matter altogether.

Link turned to face forward, watching the enemy come closer. The battle wasn't just simply to win, no he was going to keep his Queen safe.

* * *

The smell of blood was heavy in the air; iron and rust. Along with the blistering heat and dry sand; the stench was almost overwhelming.

A war was so different to his adventure. At most, he had took on four darknuts; now they came in numbers much larger - their large swords gleaming wickedly. Link was more than thankful he had told the army how to deal with them or he'd be pretty screwed. Still, compared to what he had faced and came out standing - in a metaphorical sense at least - this should be easy.

Link swung his sword, effectively catching two of the opposing army. He supposed he should feel bad; he was killing another person (amongst the other monsters that Holodrum had brought with them) … watching their life end at the swing of his blade… that was before he had seen his men die.

Yet despite the casualties, Hyrule seemed to be winning judging by the so few of the Holodrum army left. Though he wouldn't let that revelation bring him any satisfaction - he could not loose focus now.

The blade sliced through a soldiers armour as if it was water, blood seeping through instantly. He bore no attention, moving onto the next. The wolf in him howled in joy - his instincts of the hunt and surviving ran high - and he let them, every few moments finding Zelda, checking that she was still standing. They worked well together; using each other to finish whatever was thrown at them. Only this time, he didn't have to worry about Zelda falling off Epona.

Holodrums army was rapidly decreasing - only several still fought, their general dead- (Link had personally seen to that) most had ran off as the cowards they truly were.

He ended one life with the killing blow, feeling the courage sing inside. The Triforce shone brightly, almost as if congratulating him.

A loud cheer erupted from his army and the allies. Link looked up from the dead body at his feet to see Holodrum practically sprinting away. _**Victory**_

He allowed himself to smile then, raising his sword as he dismounted Epona to acknowledge that they had won.

Later he would curse himself. Indulging in that one smile had carried a downfall that eradicated any happiness he may have felt previously.

He only saw the blade as it gleamed out of the corner of his eye.

"Sheik!" he cried, sprinting to where Zelda stood, unaware of the rogue dark nut behind her, but even with a wolfs speed he was too late.

The sword ripped across her chest, the material ripping violently as she was spun in a half circle.

Several of his men rushed to deal with the rogue but Link ran past them, catching Zelda in his arms before she fell.

His weapons clattered to the ground as he caught her, their sounds muffled by the sand.

From here the wound looked worse; a horizontal slice from one shoulder to the other - more layers of tissue exposed than he ever though he would see.

She wouldn't die… she couldn't… but it was so deep… "Hold on, please… hold on" his voice broke as he bit back his fear. Ripping his tunic he pressed the material against her chest, almost immediately it became drenched with blood.

"L-Link" her voice was so weak… her eyes rolling back.

"Stay with me, don't you even think about going to sleep." he tried to keep his voice level as he ran to the healers tent, but Goddess he had never been more afraid in his life.

Not when he had woken up, disoriented, as a wolf shacked like some prisoner. Or when he had stood before Ganondorf, tormented by the thoughts of whether Midna was safe. And not even when Zelda had rode behind him shooting her light arrows as they chased Ganondorf. _**Nothing**_ could compare to this.

He kept talking to her - rambling on about anything just to keep her _**awake.**_

The healers looked up from their patients, their faces paling. Instantly they set to work, ripping the rest of her gear off as Link held her hand tightly.

Zelda kept her gaze focused on him, though it would waver occasionally. When she screamed Link could have cried.

His fault, his own stupid bloody fault. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled an old Hylian saying; _Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_

_My fault, my most grievous fault…_

He should have sent her home, packed her belongings and sent her on her way. But just the euphoria of seeing her… well, he hadn't wanted to let her go.

"Hold on, for the love of the Goddesses, hold on…" he was crying at this point but he was past caring.

A part of him regretted not acting sooner. Why had he waited until this morning to let her see how much he truly cared for her? And yet to have finally kissed her… let himself hold her the way he had not even imagined in his wildest dreams… they had been so close to taking that next rather huge step. Gods, he had almost had sex with the queen… In a situations less dire he would have laughed. And the best bit was; she had wanted him too.

Yet, his grief would hardly allow him to find any amusement. He should have told her. Just those three simple little words… All those wasted opportunities…

He had asked her to come into Castle town once, taking advantage of her rare free time. Showing her everything from Agitha's own castle to Telma's bar and _**that **_had certainly been eventful _"So this is Princess Zelda! Link here has took quite a shining to you, honey. Always saying about how kind and wise and beaut-" _he had been quick to interrupt then, taking the chance to leave before it got any more embarrassing.

After that ordeal he had lead her out into Southern Hyrule field to watch twilight fall. And though he had found Ilia beautiful once - back when he had believed that he would grow old with her in Ordon. Or Midna whose exotic charm had took had left him breathless (not including the fact that he had just ran up a hill), but in that moment when the sun lit up her face as it went down for the day - he could honestly say that Zelda was the most beautiful woman ever.

"_Is there something wrong?" she had asked politely, turning to look at him, her violet eyes stunning in the light._

_Link tried to speak, but words seemed insufficient to describe her. Instead he pushed a stray strand of hair back from her face, letting his hand linger there._

_Even in the falling darkness he could see the delicate blush and he had went to remove his hand before she took hold of it carefully in her own._

_That was when she had smiled._

_And never had he wanted to kiss her more than in that moment, just to feel that amazing smile against his own, though he had restrained Goddesses know how. _

_Link had took her hand then; not quite wanting to let go yet, smiling at how small it felt in his, and had not let it go until they had reached the castle gates._

The tears fell faster. He didn't know what to do if she … no, he wouldn't think like that. She would be fine, she _**had**_ to be fine.

Her eyes closed as she was sedated - giving her a chance to heal before the shock kicked in. She was so pale… the crimson stains against her skin glaringly bright.

He tightened his grasp on her hand, the action difficult due to how slick his hands were. He wouldn't let go. He ignored the words of the healers asking to treat his own wounds.

He would happily suffer a thousand times worse if it kept her alive…

Almost absentmindedly he pushed her hair back, the blond now dried with a dull brown, praying, begging the Goddesses to heal his Zelda…

* * *

Zelda slowly woke, feeling her senses flood her body as she gained consciousness. A sharp pain impinged her chest and she almost gasped but the gentle whisper made her hold it back.

"…You mean everything to me, Zelda…" their voice sounded strained and at first she struggled to placate it. "I don't know how to live if I don't have you beside me… I… I love you, Zelda. More than anyone else, more than life itself. Without you, I cease to see the meaning to my life if your not here beside me in it…"

Her mind, still slow from sleep, took longer to register the words. Then she realised… Link…

All at once, the memories rushed back to her; the sense of victory, smiling in relief and turning to see her hero - watching as his face turned to one of horror, calling out for Sheik. Then pain. A pain so intense she had thought it unimaginable. Link's voice fading out as if he was getting further away… and then blackness.

She felt his hand around her own, grasping it tightly as if holding onto her life. In her mind; he was...

Wait. Her mind consolidated the words again, he _**loved**_ her?

And though she was in agony- as if she had fell onto concrete from a tremendous fall- that one sentence made her ecstatic.

He loved her… he truly loved her… and she loved him, and he didn't know.

Opening her eyes she gaze upon her hero, feeling her heart beat faster.

Sand and filth covered him; his grey general's uniform streaked with marks though she couldn't help but notice that the armour that had been provided with the uniform was no where in sight.

Then blood; her blood she thought with a jolt. Yet, despite that; he looked beautiful. She couldn't decide why, maybe due to the fierce protectiveness upon his features, how his hair shone like gold despite how mused it was, or how his eyes glittered with a water-like shine; as if he had been crying…

That made her heart clench. He had truly thought she was…

"Link," she sounded so weak but he looked her way, his expression lighting up.

"Zelda" he smiled, hastily whipping his eyes, "your awake" the vehemence of relief was almost tangible making her lips turn up.

"You stayed" her gratitude softened her voice; conveying how much that simply fact made her insanely happy.

"Of course. I would never leave you…" his voice cracked and he looked down, "Zelda, I'm sorry. If I had just gotten there faster, this would never have happ-"

She shushed him gently, it felt unnatural for Link to sound so vulnerable, so utterly helpless… "If it had not been for you, I would not be here" she smiled, squeezing his hand as a gesture of reassurance but gasped at the sharp pain tearing in her chest - worsened by seeing him wince.

"It is my fault you're here." still, he refused to meet her eyes and it made her feel guilty. It was _**her **_doing that brought her here. Perhaps a large section was due to the fact that she had been desperate to see Link; but still, it was her decision - not his.

"No. It isn't. I am responsible for my actions and now I serve my punishment, do not blame yourself on matters that your hand could not alter."

It was then she noticed the streak of water running down his face, only just visible through his hair.

"It is still my fault. I should have sent you away."

"And I would have came straight back."

He smiled weakly though it was short lived. "I came too close to loosing you Zel… I thought that I had lost you…"

"Link…" this time she ignored the agony as she pulled his hand; forcing a reaction out of him. When he finally looked at her, she continued "it was an unfortunate event that happened, but you mustn't reprimand yourself. To feel guilt for something that has passed is a waste of emotion. Some things are inevitable and we must learn to accept them, so that we may grow from these trials and learn through them. Or we will never be free from the clutches of our own personal wrath and as consequences we will suffer from being oblivious to the aspects of life that hold true meaning and joy."

She took his hand in both her own- tracing the faint scars; a wide expanse of his history could be told just through looking at them.

Link held her gaze; smiling softly, "how much did you here before you woke?"

"It depends on which part you are referring to?"

He leaned closer, enough that his breath stirred her hair "where I said that I love you"

She drew in air in a short gasp. Though she had heard the words before - to have them directed to her whilst awake… if possible she would have laughed and cried at the same time due to her elation.

"I did, and I love you, too."

Link closed the gap, kissing her long and sweet, though still softly as though aware of her injury.

"I love you," Link whispered against her mouth and Zelda smiled letting the words fall from her mouth before she even had to think of them.

* * *

**maybe not the greatest way to end but oh well... Tell me what you guys think? All reviews are very much so appreciated - I feel like a kid in a candy shop! Seriously I love them, besides that little button is calling out to you. **  
**can you hear it? "Please review!" hahahaha :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Hope

**Okay, it seems like this is all dialogue based, so I apologise. But maybe, just _maybe _I am building up to some incredible climax? Who knows?**  
**Or maybe I'm just messing with your minds in a reverse psychological way?**  
**This chapter seems to be lacking a real purpose; I just wanted to expand upon the aftermath of the war and their relationship… Its what I s'pose could be referred to as "fluff" which I love so I don't even know what I'm complaining about….**  
**OR maybe I am building up to something? *Evil Laugh; Muhahahahaha - di ha!***

* * *

Zelda groaned softly as she heaved herself off the bed. To think that she possessed a healing ability was annoying when she was unable to use it upon herself.

Still, she had spent long enough in the tent, and sleep just wasn't coming. She couldn't help but feel guilty looking to the soldiers whom were wounded - some even worse than herself…

At least her healing power had come in use then as she passed their beds whispering soft words, being reminded of when Link had brought Midna to her chambers. So close to death, Zelda had sacrificed her soul into Midna's and she had never regretted it.

Her thoughts wandered off to the Twilight Princess, as she continued to make her way outside.

As soon as the air hit her face she smiled; instantly locating her hero. She had practically forced Link to get his wounds treated and go celebrate with the army, and after many minutes - he had relented though rather reluctantly.

It had been the truth when she had said she required sleep. The medicines had made her drowsy and to know that the haze in her vision was due to them and not exsanguination had been comforting to say the least, with that though sending her into slumber.

Yet now the drugs had worn off she was wide awake, though the pain had subsided to a dull tugging when she breathed.

Moving almost sluggishly she sat down near the campfire, allowing its warmth to heat through her sheikah clothes - her magic had done an excellent job of repairing them and removing the blood stains which was always an extra bonus.

Her gaze focused upon Link. Even though the war was over, some of the men still spared with each other, though it served as a purpose of entertainment rather than for serious means.

And as per usual, Link was in the centre of it all.

Laughing as he side-stepped an oncoming jab, he swung his own sword almost lazily. Yet she knew her hero could be far more feral than what he let onto. His movements could be so quick and precise they seemed to blur together in a complicated and deadly dance. His sword would flash - the only indication that it was actually moving - and in several short seconds his opponent would be on the floor whilst he stood unfazed.

"Show-off" she mumbled though her tone was one of amusement. Once she was completely healed she would have to knock his ego down a few pegs, though she wondered whether even with her sheikah training she would be able to best the hero.

"Isn't he just?"

Zelda turned towards the source of the voice, noticing the female she had sat beside who was staring at Link intently. Almost immediately she felt a twinge of jealously. With bright green eyes and fiery red hair she was the physical embodiment of autumn, opposed to herself who was the personification of winter.

"Oh, I'm Lucinda by the way. Or Luce for short." she extended her hand which Zelda took.

"Sheik" she waited for the questions but they never came and she sighed; relieved.

"Doesn't he remind you of a wolf?" the woman sighed dreamily and for once, Zelda wished Link wasn't without a shirt even if she was enjoying the view… so many various scars lined his skin; obtained through saving the country for her multiple times. Again, guilt rose in her throat - if it wasn't for her; he wouldn't have all these reminders.

Though try she would to allow her to repair them; he always refused. They were a part of him - a visual history representing his deeds and to remove them would be like detaching his very being. At that she had ceased asking, now they were like the very fabric of who Link was; each scar reciting a different tale that would live far longer than the abrasions themselves. Each an embodiment of his infallible courage.

"Yes, proud and untamed; he does have lupine characteristics" _and the fact that he once was a wolf may have a hand in it… _

"And he's insanely gorgeous…"

Her eyes narrowed and the other woman coughed suddenly.

"So, what's your relation to the general?" she asked, changing the subject, though Zelda couldn't say that she was all for the metamorphosis.

Zelda glanced at Luce. Her eyebrow raised. "How do you mean? He and I are acquaintances."

Luce rolled her eyes, "sure you are. I seen the way he looked at you when you got injured. Friends don't give each other that kind of look."

"I assure you that nothing is between us. He was concerned for my welfare which is highly understandable." Zelda retaliated, finding it unnerving to tell be lying in a sense, but also, _**technically **_telling the truth…

"Yeah?" Luce looked towards her unbelievingly, "So why did he stay with you until you woke? I think he cares for you more than just _**friends**_…"

Zelda simply glared at the female, "perhaps you are mistaken in your judgement."

Luce shrugged. "I doubt the queen will be happy with his infatuation with you though."

This sparked her interest, "how so?" she was thankful the cowl hid her smile.

"Have you seen how the queen _**looks **_at him? It makes you feel like you interrupting a private moment between them and you feel bad for intruding. But at the same time we're glad that she finally likes someone. I mean who knows? Maybe one day, the general will be beside her on the throne…" Luce looked delighted at the prospect.

"A royal wedding between the queen and her champion." Goddess, even she sounded hopeful…

"Oooh, can you imagine! And when they have children!"

Zelda had never been more thankful that she wasn't drinking something or she would have spit it out.

"I believe it is a bit soon to be thinking of that now…" she murmured in reply.

Luce laughed. "We all think their lovers anyway. Samuel even has a bet with Damien that they are."

Zelda could have strangled something. She knew of that bet alright…. Had anyone asked before; she would have stated that she would never do such a thing. Marriage came before those relationships…. And yet, now she questioned her own beliefs.

"It is hard to tell what our majesty would do."

"I know what _**I **_would do…" Luce winked, a large grin upon her features. Zelda resisted a sigh. "If the queen doesn't want him, then I certainly will. I'd ride him round Hyrule like a naughty stallion…"

The rising discrepancy increased and Zelda breathed deeply, wincing at the sharp tug.

"What makes you think the queen doesn't want him?" her words came out harsher than intended and Luce's eyes widened.

"Jealous, by any chance?"

The anger increased. "Do not be absurd!" she was jealous of herself? In a different time she would have laughed.

"I think you are…"

"And I think you are rather contrived in believing such a thing." Zelda could hear the acerbity in her voice.

Luce held up her hands, "hey, I don't mean anything by it. All of us girls are jealous of the queen. Heck, if she wasn't so beautiful I'd say she has a load of competition."

Zelda crossed her arms, "It would seem then, that the queen needs to be aware of how much interest her hero has…" she mentally counted everyone off; Certainly Midna, (having been linked to her spiritually gave a clear insight to just what the Twilight Princess had been thinking…) Telma, Agitha; even though she appeared younger than 15, Hena, Iza, and Ilia… She couldn't resist an eye roll at that name. Blessed Nayru! Including Luce, the whole of Hyrule seemed to rather infatuated with _**her**_ hero…

Luce smiled, "it's not just that though. Whenever those suitors came round, the general would be in such a mood, like he was envious of them or something..?"

"Hmm…" Zelda glanced towards Link, "he truly has nothing to worry about."

* * *

As the sky darkened considerably, the last few remaining members of the army retired for the night.

Link however, spotting one lone figure around the dying embers of the fire, moved to where they sat.

Perhaps it was his natural desires as a male, but something about Zelda in her sheikah costume was alluring. How the material feel effortlessly over her curves, outlining the slender shape of her thighs…

He shook his head- trying to dispel the images. He half expected the Goddesses to strike him where he stood for thinking if her in such a manner. Though it was nothing compared to the way in which he had touched her…

"You look lost in thought."

The sheikah looked up, "just reflecting upon an anomalous conversation I had earlier" she responded, her eyes glowing in the reflection from the fire.

Link rose an eyebrow, "about what?"

Zelda laughed, "you"

"I always knew that I was such an interesting topic of debate"

"If your ego gets any larger, we may have to employ a servant to carry it…" she chided gently.

Link chuckled good-naturedly, taking a seat beside her, "it was you who was talking about _me…_"

"True…" she answered thoughtfully, "I must say, I was unaware of how many admirers you have."

He shrugged, "well, I am 'gorgeous' apparently…"

"Sarcasm is the last resort of those whom are imaginatively deprived." She retorted contemptuously.

"No, it is a way I express my inner wit through my cleverly devised lexical choices,"

Zelda glanced at him incredulously, "It seems I am rubbing off on you…"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later"

She regarded him with something much like amusement in her crimson eyes. "Indeed it was. Though what we actually discussed was that Lucinda believes that the queen will be most displeased about our secret affair." Zelda laughed softly, the sound clear with how ridiculous she thought the idea.

He smiled, "ah, but I have yet to show my emotions to Sheik," he moved closer so that he could whisper in her ear; "only my queen sees that side of me"

She shivered delicately and Link felt a sense of satisfaction that only he could stimulate that response.

"In that case, there is only one thing for it…" Zelda stood up, pulling Link with her to his surprise. Only once having walked a short distance from the camp - enough that she had lead them out of the trench- did she release his hand.

Before he could ask of the reason behind her antics, she removed her cowl and various wrappings; letting them drop to the sand.

Link could only watch in wonder as her blonde hair deepened, the brunette seeping through as though she had poured a coloured liquid over it.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking at him through her eyelashes; he could see that their original violet had been restored. (Not that he'd ever admit it to her; but the red was a tad creepy).

Though Sheik, was still in essence, Zelda. To have her back to herself was a welcoming sight and almost immediately he took her in his arms - mindful of the large scar he knew was hidden beneath her clothes.

"It feels nice to be _**me**_ again," she beamed, tucking her head under his chin.

Link smiled in response - what could he say? Her smile was infectious.

"It's nice having you in my arms without having to worry about anyone else."

Zelda sighed heavily, "I imagine my council will have mixed judgements about our relationship…"

He pulled back to look at her, his mouth curling up at the corners. "You do realise that they think we're lovers anyway?"

"Some do, I wont deny that. A mixture of believing that I am too stubborn in my ways to find a partner and wanting heirs to the throne I believe. Yet some feel that I am adamant to marry a royal as I would loose my solidarity," she laughed suddenly though Link didn't miss the slight grimace that accompanied it. "I have turned down an awful lot of suitors so perhaps their perception is not that wrong…"

He rolled his eyes "from what I have seen of those damn royals, they're all stuck up idiots."

"Now, now," she rebuked; amused, "they weren't _**all**_ that bad…. One found it romantic to convey his feelings through a poem in which he rhymed 'eyes' with 'pies'"

Link was impressed, "and I bet it took him at least a year to figure that out,"

"It did provide difficult not to laugh, but oh goodness… At least it was a change from the other stuffy princes and lords."

Link tilted his head as though deep in thought, "Stuffy royals and a council that either don't care as long as an heir is produced or who don't want you marrying a lowly goat-herder. Such interesting people you deal with."

Zelda simply gave a crooked tilt of her lips, "I know what side I prefer."

A wicked gleam rose in his eyes, "and anyone who refutes you, you can kick off the council."

"Admittedly, that idea does sound appealing. Though I doubt many would be left." Her eyebrows rose, and she looked to Link with an new glow in her eyes. "You would marry me?"

Link replied with a look that questioned her sanity, why _**wouldn't**_ he marry her?

"Of course I would. In fact…" He grinned before he dropped to one knee.

Taking one of her hands in his own, he gazed up at her, smirking at the shock in her eyes. "My beautiful Zelda, would you do the honour of becoming my wife? To cherish until the end of my days? Screw that, until my soul ceases to reincarnate as I will love you till very end of time and whatever lays beyond that…" he continued to hold her gaze, suddenly quite worried. She wouldn't turn him down? Would she? He was only a goat herder at the end of the day; he couldn't offer here riches or land like what a royal could or -

"Yes. Yes, I will."

It was his turn to be dazed. But his body reacted faster than his mind and soon he was kissing her, soft, sweet kisses that he knew would show just how completely _**euphoric**_ he was.

He pulled back when he could taste her tears, immediately troubled that he had hurt her, when he saw her smile.

Only then did he realise he didn't have a ring… or anything close to it. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling crookedly as he glanced to her finger.

"I don't need a ring, Link. Not when I have this." She pulled the neckline down to reveal the necklace he had given her. The gems glittering in the pale moonlight.

Warmth spread through his chest, just something about her never taking it off was an incomprehensible amazing feeling.

"I will get you one, and not just one of a band of metal either." Already he though of the Goron mines with the endless supply of precious gold and silver, wondering what she would prefer…

"Nothing too fancy I hope." She told him, as if waiting for him to agree.

Rather, he feigned mock horror "but my queen deserves the best!"

"Which anyone from you qualifies as being."

Link chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I love you, Zelda" he rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to giggle; a cute child-like sound that he had never heard before, yet hoped to hear again.

"And I love you too, my heroic Link."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Preparations

**Hello everyone! So, this took longer to write than the previous chapter, and I do apologise. But, well... things just got a lil bit mad.**  
**I know I said I was building up to an amazing climax - and I am. Just not yet... I'm just towing you along then BAM! when it hits, you will (hopefully) be amazed... Or not. I cant predict the future.**

**one more thing; the reviews! oh, i love you all in that odd way of expressing immense gratitude. Seriously; THANK YOU! :D and as for wanting to marry my story? i think i died and went to heaven. I, admitedly, laughed gleefully and clapped my hands like a five year old.  
Just quite simply; THANK YOU EVERYONE!**  
**I'm sure I've mentionned this, but you all really do rock socks.**

* * *

Dawn rose over the camp, the bright glow from the Gerudo sun shining through the thin material of the tent.

Link woke slowly, blinking in the bright light. The army was set to head back to Hyrule today and in all honesty; he could not be more thankful. (There was only so much sand you could take before you longed for grass.)

Yet, despite being awake, he made no effort to move.

He looked to the brunette in his arms - with her hair mused and flared across the pillow, no make up or any of her royal garments - she was just simply Zelda. The thought made him smile.

She had always been unobtainable. Beautiful and wise and gorgeous and a monarch and graceful… But never to be reached. She was secluded from people like himself; not intentionally of course - Zelda lived for her people. But as if there was some invisible wall that prevented him from ever making contact with her.

Formidable and intimidating, with her icy glares and harsh words - no wonder many of the castle staff were downright terrified of her.

Though he had found it rather amusing; if he could look Ganondorf in the face and not flinch, he though that they should be able to bear the death stares.

He had been reminded of what Ilia had once said to him when she showed off a necklace she had found _"You can look, but don't you even think about touching…"_

That was how he had imagined his Queen. Heck, he used to lie awake at night, thinking of every possible way that he could hold her without being kicked to the dungeons. Not that he imagined she would do that, yet some of the nobles may have been quite willing…

And now, to have her in his arms so casually… Not even having thought about it could have prepared himself for this feeling.

Amazement, joy, slight apprehension (he did not want a repeat of the other morning), concern - he could see the bandages wrapped around her torso which brought along a measurement of guilt. And then love. An emotion so profound, he could stand atop the castle and belt it out to all who would listen (with perhaps just a tad of smugness to all those snobby nobles who looked down their noses at him).

And to think, she was his fiancée…

The idea of singing was all the more appealing.

Sure, the damn council would be a handful to persuade, but there was more than one way to get someone on your side…

He shook his head. Regardless of what they thought, he was going to marry his Zelda and not even death would stop him.

Link traced her cheek almost absentmindedly, smiling when her lips tilted up.

How someone like him had received the love of someone as beautiful and wise as her still baffled him.

She could have chose anyone, but no. _She chose __**him.**_

She would be his bride…

He couldn't help but grin widely. Of course, he would have to buy a ring before they could announce it…

The thought was almost daunting. _"Nothing too fancy"_

Yeah, right. He'd travel to the very ends of Hyrule for her. This ring had to be perfect - it was going to be on her finger for the rest of their lives.

He thought of his mothers ring; concealed beneath fabric in a box down in the attic.

A simple band of silver, yet its simplicity was what made it so beautiful.

"_Crafted out of love" _his father had told him, and his seven year old self had laughed. (The concept of love to a female was something he had not yet grasped fully - even if Ilia berated him for it.)

Though Rusl had told him the same thing too. And gods had that been a mistake. He had simply asked when his mentor had married Uli; a basic question he had thought. Since he had turned sixteen, the endless bouts of "So, when do you plan on getting married?" and "Ilia is a fine young woman, isn't she?" had begun, sending him just about to the brink of insanity.

So, as per usual, he had talked to Rusl who had pretty much given him the same crap as everyone else and had just _**assumed **_that he was planning on proposing to Ilia…

And perhaps, that had been his intention. Before the twilight had hit two years later. Grow old with her in Ordon, become chief of the small province…

An obligation. That was how it had always felt to him. Like he didn't have any other choice in the matter.

Sure, marrying Ilia wouldn't have been horrid, provided she stopped giving him grief about hurting Epona, but there was so much he had wanted to do and see… (though saving Hyrule hadn't quite made it into list…)

Goddess, he had practically jumped for joy when Rusl gave him the honour of taking that sword to the Castle.

"_Maybe if your lucky, you'll get to meet the princess!"_

He could have laughed now. He did a heck of a lot more than just _**meet **_the princess.

Even if the first time he had was in wolf form.

That had been relatively amusing to say the least. Expecting a scream or to cower back in fear - one thing or the other. She had regarded him with a calm, sorrowful expression that had instantly made him want to embrace her despite not having the arms to do so.

Leaving her had been one of the hardest things he had done. She portrayed a façade of strength and courage, but with his sharpened senses; he could see how truly terrified she had been… and all with good reason.

He had certainly wound Midna up fretting over Zelda's well-being.

"_She's fine, Link! What do you not understand about the word 'fine'?"_

"_She disappeared! Vanished. How do you expect me __**not **__to worry?"_

Midna had clouted him round the head then, mumbling something on the lines of "besotted idiot…"

Such a short temperament - so different to Zelda's placid nature. Ah, he missed that little imp, though not so much her anger…

"Morning," Zelda smiled up at him, brushing the hair back from her face.

"Hi," he responded, leaning over to kiss her gently.

Link's smile widened; he would never tire of this feeling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes resting upon the top of her bandages - just visible through the low neckline of her night gown.

"I couldn't be better," she replied, moving in closer to him, "my handsome fiancé"

A part of him wanted to roll his eyes; he knew that her wound would be sore. But trust Zelda to try and undermine it.

The other part of him was euphoric at the word "fiancé"

"Time to get dressed, I believe." Zelda spoke, sitting up.

Link agreed. He wasn't going to repeat the other morning, as not only did he not want to be interrupted, but in the condition she was in; he didn't want to even attempt anything that could hurt her.

Though maybe some of those secret passageways within the castle could be put to good use when they got back…

Lost in his day dreams, he didn't even notice that Zelda was already garbed in her gear, looking at him with an expression of 'are you moving?'

He did. Grabbing the grey general's uniform he slipped it on over the already donned undershirt and chain-mail, tightening the belt and slipping his weapons on.

Watching as Zelda gave him a curious look, a tilted smile upon her lips.

"What?" he asked, feeling a tad self- conscious under her gaze.

"You were given armour with that uniform, but I have yet to see it upon you."

Link shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not as agile weighted down by useless protection."

"Hmm," Zelda crossed her arms, and adorned in her sheikah gear; she looked rather intimidating "you will not say that when one day, you happen to be hit in the shoulder for example."

Link had to smirk. Smugness creeping into his voice when he replied "I braved what? Eight temples and oh, guess what; I'm still standing. All without the use of pointless armour."

She sighed. "Fine, but to think of how much it cost, and its not even being worn…"

"Like a hundred rupees matter to the Queen" Link muttered.

Zelda glanced down, "more around three thousand…"

Three thousand! Gods, now he felt guilty… but he hadn't even paid that much for the magical armour… Was it made out of real silver or something? Actually, it was likely that it was…

"Well, in that case. I'll wear it." Once, just so he could claim that he had before he sold it.

"Do not feel as though I am forcing you to."

"I don't" was his answer as he opened up the tent.

* * *

The army had assembled themselves in the centre of the tents, cheerful banter could be heard around the groups as they ate breakfast.

And the sense of victory was still riding strong.

Link couldn't help but agree as he listened in to some conversations about the luxuries awaiting them when they got home. Top of the list was definitely a bath…

Yet, it suddenly dawned on him. What would happen when they got back?

Zelda would be queen once again. Unavailable to embrace and kiss when the need came. And he had gotten _**far**_ too used to it now to suddenly be demoted to simple glances again…

Not for the first time, he wished that she wasn't queen…

Still, once they announced it he could kiss her publicly… right? He almost groaned, Zelda had once told him that it was considered crude to be so open with affection. A simple kiss on the hand that lasted to long was looked down upon by those of an upper class.

Just plain brilliant.

And to think! He wasn't even allowed in her chambers, or probably even her wing of the castle, when they had been sleeping together!

He could have growled in frustration.

He had grown accustomed to having her in his arms; her being the first thing he would see when he woke up…

Heading back didn't seem as appealing now…

No, they'd be a way. Even if it meant sneaking around over the rooftops. (And God knows how much he'd had experience with that.) he'd find a way to her, or he'd make one. _Aut viam inveniam aut faciam…_

* * *

Zelda lifted the saddle, placing it down onto Ebenus' back. The stallion just snorted in acknowledgement.

She tutted under her breath at the state of his coat. Dust coated it completely - dulling the black to an almost gray.

"You need a bath when we get back," she noted silently, certain that he nodded alongside her.

"So does Epona, so you could do her too," the voice chuckled amusedly, and Zelda turned, feeling herself smile at the sight of Link leaning against Epona's flank.

Her heart skipped a beat. The morning light cast half his face into shadows; emphasising the sharp cut of his cheek bones, his angular jaw, and intensifying the deep sapphire of his eyes.

The woman inside her swooned. And he was all hers… a part of her wanted to squeal much like she had seen the maids do when they had gotten betrothed.

She had, though she would not dare admit it, decided how she wanted her dress designed, what music could be played and certain themes swirled around in her head. Most particularly a certain green…

Her eyes took in Link's form, lingering on his face and chest. In all of Hyrule there was not a man braver or more gallant or charming or witty or handsome...

Sweet Nayru! She sounded like a lovesick youth, not a responsible queen!

So she appreciated his good looks, but apparently, so did every other women. The maids had certainly complimented them enough with the most ostentatious comments. Only quietening when she had fixated them with a steely glare.

"_I wouldn't mind being Epona, if Link was riding me . . ."_

"_I'd happily tame that wild beast every night . . ."_

"_he can use his 'sword' on me anytime . . ."_

Zelda had coughed rather loudly then, startling the young servants.

And yet, to be in this position… She finally understood what her romance novels had referred to when the protagonist had wanted to sing and twirl in love.

Her younger self had slammed the book shut, throwing in onto the pile that she would never finish reading.

And now, she was living those very stories… only tens of thousands more perfect.

"When did you arrive?" she questioned. She hadn't even seen him approaching.

Link smiled, "when you were too absorbed in your horse."

She rolled her eyes. "So he needs to be cleaned, I am allowed to think of these things."

"True, true" he agreed, "but he hardly cares anyway."

Her eyebrow rose, "you're an expert now?"

The smirk returned, "you bet I am. He's just glad that he finally got out of those damn stables, and spending some quality time with Epona here" he stroked the mare affectionately, who whinnied happily.

"Well, it is getting close to breeding season…"

Link laughed. "And I think you've found your first pair."

He took the reins into his hand, leading Epona to the healers tent where the patients waited - looking far better than what she had seen them.

At least her magic had come into some use.

Zelda watched as Link helped one of the soldiers onto the mares back. At first, she was confused to his actions. Then she noticed that the man's leg had been amputated; rendering him unable to walk.

Anger flashed in her eyes. He had lost a leg through the work of Holdrums men… never would he walk as he previously did due to their army.

Yet, a part of her was grateful that it was a limb he had lost and not his life.

"Just hold on, and she'll do the work" Link was telling the man, who appeared rather apprehensive of the large animal beneath him.

"She wont knock me off, will she?"

Even from where she stood, Zelda could feel the man's anxiety rolling off him in waves.

"Only if you tug her mane too hard."

Oh, how she wanted to laugh.

"No, she wont knock you off. She's only ever did it once to me, and that was a long time ago."

The man hardly looked reassured. "O-okay."

Link smiled encouragingly. "Good." He turned to Epona, "go follow the others, that's a good girl" he whispered to her, letting his eyes trail her as she walked to where the other horses stood.

Zelda swung onto Ebenus' back, cantering over to Link "That was very chivalrous of you."

Her hero shrugged. "I do what I can."

She scanned the area quickly, checking to see if anyone was looking towards them. Seeing that no-one was (not even the women who had seemed to infatuated with Link when he had sparred with the others that night) she tugged her cowl down and kissed him.

A feat proved difficult when atop a horse, and almost lying down in the saddle to reach. Yet, still worth it.

She heard his intake of breath, before he responded, kissing her back with just as much passion and hunger.

"That was unexpected" he said, albeit breathlessly, drawing back.

Zelda giggled, something that still seemed odd to do. "Always expect the unexpected."

"Hmm, I'll remember that" Link muttered, before a teasing glint came to his eye.

She was instantly suspicious. "What are you pla-" her words were cut-off as Link pulled her back down, securing his mouth against hers.

Quick, and ragged. It was untamed and wild and completely disoriented her.

When he finally released her, she shook her head; dazed. "W- was there a… a reason behind th- that?"

"Always expect the unexpected" he answered and she could tell he was holding back a laugh.

How she wanted to give a witty response, but after a kiss like _**that… **_well, all coherent though evaded her.

Instead, she did the next best thing. In one fluid motion, she dismounted, kissed Link - hard enough to make him stumble. Then climbed back up- riding off whilst laughing at Link's expression.

* * *

Well, what did ya think? All reviews are welcome :D


	7. Chapter 7 Passion

**Good day to you all! I felt as if though I hadn't updated in a while, when its actually only 2/3 weeks. And yet, I still felt the need to finish this chapter…There is some quite obvious references in here, but I don't go into detail… and I'm not going to ruin the mystery… I'll let you discover it for yourselves ;)One more thing, Reyser; I love the fluff too! Hence the reason I write it, and that you enjoy it. (and want to marry it! Yay!)iamams7; tadaa another chapter, one which I hope you will enjoy! Emeradsol; thank you! I hope you like also legend of thunder. You are truly brilliant. Without you I would not have my next chapter. So once again, thank you.**

**And all you other lovely reviewers. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Zelda turned in the saddle, glancing back at the foot soldiers who were laughing amongst themselves. But regradless of the ruckus, one man consumed her attention.

Despite being the general; and thus leader of the entire army, Link had insisted upon staying at the back. Leaving his next in command, brigadier William, at the front.

And due to being the general - no-one could refute him.

She chuckled silently; Link could be so stubborn.

The grand bridge came into her view, though not Hylia bridge. Rather the structure was that of a bridge which had recently been constructed, diverging from Gerudo Desert to lake Hylia, or by going left, into southern Hyrule field.

It had been commissioned once she had realised how difficult it was to transverse between Hyrule and the Gerudo plain - thus, the bridge was made.

Once again she blessed her ability in magic. There had not been a single chance in all of the Sacred Realm that she was going to scale the cliff face down to the lake that day…

As night was fast approaching, (it had taken far longer to travel over the desert than what she had anticipated) Link had declared that they would reside in Hyrule field for the night, as to sleep on a bridge would be in his words "a stupid idea". Not to mention that when and if others wished to cross, then they would be in for quite a surprise.

Zelda had agreed. Yes, the Hylia bridge was large, but certainly not enough to compensate for an entire army. And well, out of the option of slumber in a field or atop a bridge - the decision was not that hard.

Though she had wondered what was to become of the men whom had deceased. Surely it could not be considered anything near respectful to simply leave the men whose bodies they had reclaimed within a carriage overnight? They deserved so much more than to be subjected to such a treatment…

Link had brushed aside her concerns, yet she hadn't missed the tightening of his eyes. One night would make no difference, stopping for rest would not harm them, he had stated; sounding exactly like a general. His voice softening when telling her that their souls had already passed into the sacred realm, their bodies left for remembrance. The bodies would soon be returned to their restful place. And though she begrudged him for it, she did she his perspective.

Just as the stars began winking at her from their position in the sky; Hyrule field came into view.

From here, she could see the tall spires of the castle. Rising up into the clouds; the entire structure looked formidable.

A sigh escaped her. The castle was her house, yet it bore no connotations of _**home…**_

It was not welcoming, or inviting. The was not a delightful aroma of foods slowly being roasted, or a fire glowing brightly in the heath to ward off any chill.

No, the kitchens were secluded. _"A commoners workplace" _she had heard it referred to many a times, causing her eyes to narrow. It were not for the "commoners" the nobles would not have food before them each night without fail.

She had to ask for a fire to be made, because goodness if she was to do it herself! A queen should not be subjected to such mundane tasks apparently…

No, the castle may be where she lived, but it was certainly no home.

Grudgingly, she though of Link. She was aware that he lived on his own, and yet he was surrounded by people that loved him dearly like a son or brother. A close- knit community that offered support, guidance, care…

Though having lived in the castle her entire life, a part of her still lamented to know what it was really like to have had an upbringing like that.

Maybe, just maybe, she would just happen to be on "official business" again, and this time, instead of participating in a war, she would pay Ordon a visit…

As long as her hero was willing of course…

"We have arrived!" the leader at the front called out; his voice projecting across the army.

Zelda smiled, Goddesses, staying atop a horse for several hours had stiffened her muscles considerably.

As she dismounted, she stretched out her taught limbs, groaning as she did so. No doubt her legs would be sore later…

"Set up camp near to the trees, it will provide more cover if it rains. Though stay close, we're setting off at sunrise." Link's voice came from behind her, and she nearly jumped.

There was something quite decidedly alluring about Link at night. Perhaps it was how his tanned skin became pale as her own; giving no indication into their different classes. Or how the light brought out the individual hues of darker blues in his eyes. Or it could have been down to the fact that Link appeared to be in his element surrounded by the veil of night.

Movements more assured, a grace that allied itself closely with that of a wolf. And his entire posture generally more lupine, as if being a wolf was an innate component of whom Link was, and not a curse that had been bestowed upon him during the twilight. No, it was stitched into the very fabric of his soul and Zelda couldn't help but marvel at him.

Prying her eyes away from him (with some difficulty) she set up her own quarters as protocol. She certainly wished to studiously avoid any conflict as to where she was sleeping _**exactly**_…

Time slipped away, the moon rising higher into night as the hour of night proceeded. Many turned in, the bids of good night lost amongst the voices.

"How are you feeling?" his question alerted her back to reality, her mind drawn away from the ancient legends associated with the moon. Some claiming that the moon was the brother of the sun, others believing that the two were lovers and that no matter how hard they would try - love would elude them as they could never meet. Star-crossed lovers, much like she had perceived the legends of the Hero and the Princess… their destines forever twined to meet, yet never to embrace. A love that always met its demise.

Zelda smiled, the sun had apparently defied the odds, as he sat next to the moon at the precise moment.

"I am well, my muscles are tense, but my chest no longer grieves me," her words were formal, and she noticed the slight tensing of his mouth. She despised the formality, but too many other were still about, and she did not want to drop her charade now.

"Well enough to come for a walk?" Link met her look steadily, something hiding with the cerulean depths that intrigued her.

"I do not see the harm in doing so" her eyebrow rose, contemplating what he was concealing.

Link stood, without a word, walking in the direction of Faron woods, Zelda by his side.

* * *

The trees shrouded in the sombre light gave them a magical, captivating feel as they blended with one another.

Owls could be heard, accompanied by the gentle sway of Farore's winds and other parading animals - creating natures own nocturnal orchestra.

Everything felt so at peace, as if time had suspended itself for just this night.

She spoke her thought aloud, rewarded with Link's soft smile.

"I forget how enchanting the woods can be when you are not used to seeing them each day."

He offered no clue as to where he was leading them, yet continued to walk, passing by the odd little shack located in the middle of the wood, who belonged to someone named "Corro" - a name which did not spark any recognition.

Link tuned to her, catching her hand, sensing her growing intrigue. "Patience, my love, we're almost there."

Zelda flushed. How tender his voice had sounded when he spoke 'my love'… the gentle delicacy brought a warmth to her heart, a smile to her lips.

He stopped, almost rather abruptly (or at least it seemed so to her, who was hardly paying attention) causing Zelda to follow suit and turn to his direction of sight.

She made to reply, yet no words came. Something about waterfalls had always captivated her.

The cascading flow of water that created a note so pure and awakening. How the light was coruscating from the moonlight, or that every thing was naturally revitalising and caressing; the languid sounds instantly provided an innate calmness. The longer she gazed, the more the profound sense of serenity washed over her, rendering her speechless.

She had visited the Lanayru light spirit on many occasions, asking for guidance and enlightenment, yet she had never felt such an indigenous sense of belonging.

As if her very soul recognised the place before her.

Beautiful and tranquil; she could not cease gazing at the scene. "It's stunning…" despite having an extensive erudition, words seem to be lacking to describe how awe - worthy it all was.

"I always liked this spring best, though I'm not sure why?" Link shrugged, turning to face her, smiling softly.

She would never have considered herself to be hedonistic before meeting Link, and yet, here she stood, hand-in-hand, completely overwhelmed by the deepest sense of pleasure simple things could bring to her.

"I love you," she responded, knowing it bore no relevance to his previous words, yet seeming appropriate.

Link's smile grew, "and I love you, Zel."

His lips touched hers, eliciting a warmth to spread her skin. She deepened it further, exploring his mouth with her own, sighing in ecstasy.

Her hands reached for his neck, brushing against the skin - so smooth compared to his calloused hands - feeling the passion in her rise.

Link wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. His fingers traced her waist, the touch tender and loving - she never wanted him to stop.

Yet, he didn't venture further than her abdomen, keeping low on her waist. And though she enjoyed it (she wasn't going to deny _**that**_…) she wanted him to go just that bit further…

She pulled his hands up, placing them on her breasts; causing Link to exhale in astonishment.

"We are alone here?" she asked, anticipating his answer.

His thumbs made a circular movement, caressing the skin over cloth. "Yes," he gazed into her eyes, realisation dawning in his own.

She knew how much rode upon her next words, that once having chosen - there was no turning back. And though there was a slight nervous fear, she felt no hesitance. Only a self-assured certainty that bonded strongly with trust. An emotion she only extended to Link, knowing how valuable the trait was.

And her entire being trusted the man before her completely.

"Make me yours." She uttered, apprehension catching up to her as she awaited his reply.

Zelda felt her stomach twist as Link's eyes widened, his lips parting. No words being said. For no reason that she could comprehend, she wanted to cry - a feeling that became more ascendant as Link continued to stand speechless.

Rejection. Though it sounded ridiculously snobbish, she was not too familiar with the emotion, though she had had some encounters with it.

The urge to run away increased drastically and she went to pull back, wanting nothing more than to escape from the anguish she experienced, when Link's arms tightened around her, holding her tightly.

"Are you sure?"

His words did nothing to alleviate her torment, and she refused to meet his eyes.

"Yes" she mumbled, barley audible to even herself. Feeling ashamed for even asking such a thing.

Link's mouth claimed hers, with a renown vigour that rendered her dazed.

At first it was abstrusive to her as to why he embraced her so fearlessly. Then she realised; he _**wasn't**_ rejecting her. No, this was him expressing his absolute agreement.

And she could only kiss him back with just as much need and desire.

Her clothes slipped off, leaving her standing in nought but her lingerie and one item of jewellery. The slight draft from the water chilling her flaming skin. Link's shirt rose above his head, falling to the ground; giving her a full view of his thorax.

Her hands roamed over ever dip and crevice, revelling in the absolute pleasure she experienced. His own caressed her body, lingering at the base of her back, sending pleasant shivers up her spine, a heat that enveloped her legs…

Slowly, Link lowered her onto the floor, never breaking contact. The feeling of bare skin upon her own making her moan softly.

Link locked his eyes onto hers, a wordless communication between them. _Are you ready?_

She had heard that it would be painful. That she would be likely to scream. And yet, gazing into his eyes that were filled with such tenderness and care, she knew that Link would never intentionally hurt her. Never. That he would be as gentle or rough as she desired him to be. And with those thoughts she spoke the next two words with the most assuredness.

"I am."

* * *

Zelda watched as the light seeped in through the gaps in the foliage above her. The leaves turning into shades of bright emerald and jade. The warmth bringing memories of Link's touch along with it.

She sighed contentedly. Wrapping her arms tighter around the man beside her.

Goddesses, last night had been _**wonderful**_…

Needless, to say it _**had**_ hurt. And Link had immediately drawn back, worry crossing his features. That had caused her to chuckle; even in the clutches of passion he had been concerned for her welfare.

And that made her love him all the more.

Though it was also absolutely euphoric. She had felt so free and alive. Like a woman who could allow herself be swayed by her most primal needs.

And she had certainly not been told about the intense waves of pleasure that would fill her body as she cried out into the forest.

She had expected to feel different, as if some fundamental part of her would change visibly. But all she felt was a deep rooted satisfaction and rightness. Sex before marriage was so shameful in the courts eyes, a complete disgrace to a queens portrayal of morality and propriety… Yet what they didn't know certainly wouldn't hurt them…

Her fingers brushed over his chest, resisting the temptation to roam further down…

Goodness, what if Rusl or another villager from Ordon was to stumble upon them now? Link had once told her that they would frequently go on morning walks when the sun was still awakening into morning. Enjoying the gentle atmosphere the woods provided when everything was still deep in the dreams of night…

Morning.

Oh goddess, they had slept till morning…

The army would be up, wondering about the whereabouts of their general, possibly checking his quarters to find them vacant…

And of course, many already had their suspicions about "Sheik". Would her disappearance rouse suspicion too?

She shot up straight, the cloak Link had brought along with them last night sliding off her shoulders. Leaving her bare apart from her necklace that dangled below her collarbone.

Her eyes scanned the area, locating her strew clothes. A small chuckle escaping her lips when she noticed that whilst some lay upon the grass, and near to the foot of the cave other were hazardly thrown over low branches. Though, thankfully, none had landed near to the water.

Zelda made to stand up, when she felt an arm pull her back down, earning a gasp from her.

"Relax, Zel. No-one is going to come through here."

"Really?" her eyebrows rose. "What about Rusl, or the children from Ordon?"

Link just smiled, closing his eyes. "Rusl will probably be looking after his daughter, and the kids know better than to come out here alone. Though I'd bet that there a bit wiser by now," he replied, his smile widening.

"And the fact that its morning doesn't worry you?" she added, unbelieving of his easy attitude. How he could he be so unvexed?

"It's not morning, that's why."

If her upbringing had not been so strict; she would have snorted. "How do you define morning, Link?" she asked, wondering what she was missing.

He sat up, sighing as if she was missing something blatantly obvious. "Well, **_technically _**it is… But where light spirits reside, the sky always looks brighter - probably something to do with the fact that they _**are**_ light… so in actual fact, its only just became dawn. Way off sunrise yet, which if I remember correctly, was when I decided we would head off again." He was smirking by this point, looking at her with such a smug expression, she felt compelled to wipe it off.

This time when she dived up, Link couldn't get a hold on her before she splashed him with the spring water.

"Mature. Real mature, Zel" Link growled, running a hand through his now damp hair.

It was Zelda's turn to smirk. "I am the epitome of 'mature'" she simply blamed Link for her child-like behaviour.

His eyes narrowed, the cobalt just visible beneath his lashes. "Says the woman standing naked in water…"

A part of her wanted to shriek and hide her nudity, though the other, far more predominant side placed her hands on her hips, swished her hair back and stated; "and you, are enjoying every minute of it."

Briefly she contemplated where she had found her confidence from, yet seeing Link's astonished amazement at her reaction made her speculation disintegrate.

Link stood up, "only a mad man wouldn't be enjoying this," he grinned, walking over to her. Letting his eyes absorb every aspect of her body. "Though probably only a mad guy would continue to stand here when he could be doing this…"

When he kissed her, she moaned in ecstasy. Enamoured by the sheer excitement and rush of euphoria that she got.

She distantly realised that soon; duty would overrule, and as of consequence, the need to get dressed would surface. Yet all her mind was preoccupied with was how completely _**wonderful**_ his kisses were…

"If we want to get back before the army notices our escapade, we'll have to head off now…" She could heat the reluctance in his voice that reflected her own, but of course, he was right.

"I suppose we should get dressed then…" Zelda trailed her sentence off as a question, trying to prolong the moment, but Link chuckled whilst brushing his fingers through her hair, teasing out the tangles and removing stray pieces of grass.

"Don't sound too disappointed. There's still tomorrow, and the next day…" he responded. "And tonight too actually, thinking about it." He added as an afterthought.

Her smile was as large as his. "I believe Samuel will be owed rupees when our relationship is made public…" that and probably Luce would be overly joyful at being right in her predictions.

Link laughed loudly, "poor Damien, he's just lost 200 rupees…"

"Probably just wanted me for himself." Zelda answered, shrugging indifferently.

Link made a sound of annoyance crossed with disbelief as he strolled over to the randomly allocated clothes, frowning in amused confusion when doing so. "I'd like to see him try."

Her mouth tilted up (she didn't think she had ever smiled as much as she had in the past twelve hours). "My money is on Damien."

Her hero turned, smirking. Throwing various items of cloth towards her. "It's a good thing that you've got a lot of money, or you'd be broke by now."

"Hmm, I'm flattered that you would fight so valiantly for my hand…" she responded, yanking her gear on, knowing that Link was probably excited at the prospect at any type of brawl.

"Of course, I'd risk life and limb for you, Zel." He bowed swiftly, looking every part the general minus the uniform, "That's what a Hero does."

* * *

**a- ha i was playing prof layton and just "That's what a gentleman does" stuck with me, so yeah i Zelda-fied it... Odd, I know.**

**So what did y'all think? I gave some VERY subtle indications into whats is going to happen in the next installment... Drop a line or two, as all reviews are welcome. You don't even have to be a member. And just so you do review, I aint uploading until I get AT LEAST 4 reviews for this chapter. All clear? Good good ;D**


	8. Chapter 8 Concisus

**First of all, reviewers! I do love thee… I think I replied to you all, other than **_**Neko-chan;**_** thank you so much! To have you say that about my work make my day and **_**Katie; **_**I am so glad that you think that! Honestly, you people are my inspiration and so as I got 7 reviews, I thought I'd update earlier than what I had intended.**

**This is the part you have all been waiting for. Where the "hurt" genre comes into play…**

**I wont say anything else, other than yes, there are many sexual references, but well, after the last chapter, its nothing major. **

**Oh, and enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The sun was definitely up, making its way across the eastern sky when they arrived back at camp and Link mentally cursed.

Many were already up and about from what he could see, which made their chances of returning unnoticed limited.

And the fact that he himself said that they would be leaving at the sun rise wasn't helping matters…

Though considering by the amount of tents still up, it was probably lucky for them that he was late.

Link glanced at Zelda, feeling himself smile whilst doing so. Even in her sheikah gear, it was obvious that she was the queen. The way in which she held her head, stood so that her back was ram-rod straight (even if she did also look like she could take someone's head off if the need occurred), and gazed upon the fields with her careful precision that he knew came with being a talented archer.

And yet it was physical traits too. How her hair shone iridescently in the sun, how her skin remained the colour of fresh snow, the thin, slender hands that despite her status still bore the callousness of hard labour…

Link shook his head. One of these days his careless distraction would get him killed.

"Here's the plan. You enter from the left, and I'll come from the right as if I had just been securing our root to the bridge." He told her, already planning his route that would provide the most coverage, and whether not he would be able to call Epona without drawing attention.

"And I simply went for a morning stroll?" Zelda responded, and he could here the doubt in her voice.

"You're a sheikah. Claim it's a part of your culture to train when dawn first breaks or something'. No-one will ask anyway." At least, the majority of them wouldn't… Some of the men had certainly taken a shinning to 'Sheik' and as he wasn't engaged to the warrior, all he could do was grit his teeth and only _**think **_about ripping their limbs off…

Zelda sighed lightly, grabbing his attention. Immediately he wanted to take her hand; the usual desire to put her mind at ease taking control. Though he also wanted to go right back into the woods and have a far more eventful morning where he could make her sigh _**far **_louder than that…

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes almost saddened. "I'm not going to be able to talk to you until I meet you again as the queen…"

Link rose a brow. True, it would draw attention if he was speaking to her for no apparent reason. Especially when the Sheikah weren't seen as the talkative type… and they weren't stopping now until they got back into castle town, so in simple terms; no late night wanders. But surely he could still speak to her?

"I can't even ride up at the front with you as I don't have a high position…"

He chuckled, earning a glare from her. He truly never expected Zelda to sound so… dependant and dare he say it; child-like. It amused him to no end, especially when she appeared so fearless in her gear - her voice was completely contradictory.

"It would be odd to suddenly promote you to commander…"

Zelda snorted. "I sound pathetic. Goddess, what have you done to me, Link? I never used to be this whiney…"

Oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her… "Easy, I released the woman who'd been yearning to get out." And, if last night or even that morning was anything to go by - he was glad he had.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened. Sure, he had been considering it… But to have her put his hands on her breasts and ask him if he wanted her…

Holy Farore he could have quite easily combusted. And the tight sensation down below was definitely going to make itself known…

Just the feel of skin beneath his, her breathy moans as she called out his name. It was enough to make him desperately want her again and again.

Heck, three rounds wasn't enough to satisfy his needs, even if had been completely spent.

The though made him smile. Three continuous battles with Ganondorf, (he was NOT including the one against Zelda…) and although he had felt like collapsing, if his life had depended on it - he could have run a marathon. Possibly.

But if someone had even tried to get him to move last night he would have told them to be on their way in less well-natured terms.

Partially because he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to, and the fact that Zelda's warm body pressed against his was not an opportunity that he would have willingly given up.

"I don't know whether to reprimand you or love you more then?" She asked, a smile clear in her words.

"Definitely the latter" he leaned in closer, feeling rather pleased when she shivered as his breath touched her skin. "It's just a shame that I can't receive that extra bit of love now…"

"Well, there is a lot of hidden passages in the castle that only I am aware about…" she whispered suggestively, sending warmth to a particular place.

"I look forward to it, beautiful." He added, pulling back before he could get any more warmer.

* * *

It was times like this, that Link wished he had the ability to change into a wolf. His dark coat would have blended in far better with the morning shadows than what the cloak covered.

Still, he was thankful he had it. At least it provided some coverage to his form.

And gods, why was there hardly any trees?

Growling to himself, a habit he realised that was probably quite bizarre to an ordinary person, he kept an eye on the camp, taking note of how many were in a position that if they looked up - they would see him.

Dear Farore, even if he had his green tunic on he'd blend in much greater! Once again, he growled. How did Zelda manage it so damn well? She'd quite literally just flat out sprinted to the western border, then walked back into camp as if it was perfectly ordinary for her to appear suddenly.

He could have laughed at his own stupidity. That was all he had to do. Just run. He was much faster than Zelda, though like heck would he admit it to her. She would request a sprint around the entire fields of Hyrule just to see who actually was.

And though he definitely had speed on his side - she had the stamina, which would match them quite evenly he assumed.

Maybe he'd ask her one of these days when she could hassle a day off being the sovereign. Though that would be rare.

Checking once more to see if the coast was clear, he took off running.

If it would not have given his position away immediately, (he really needed to plant some more trees around here…), then he would have howled in pure adrenaline.

It felt good to let himself exert everything into running without having to worry 'bout overtaking the over soldiers by quite a wide berth, which had lead to some rather humorous misconceptions.

Yet, he had listened rather intently when one had suggested that he was a wolf…

So, he could run _**much **_faster than the average Hylian. He was blessed by the Gods, did have the legendary Hero's soul within him. _**And**_ he had been a wolf for longer than what he could remember…

Though he doubted any of them knew that.

Right now he was thankful for all the advantages he had as he practically flew across the field; reaching the eastern entrance in great time.

He was definitely faster than Zelda.

Looking back to the camp, he was pleased it see that not one of the army had seen him. Though it would have been amusing to see their faces after a run like that.

Gods, he could have hit his head off a wall again. He was really loosing the plot recently.

They could joke all they wanted about where he had been. He was the _**general. **_And if any of them went too far… Much as he didn't enjoy doing it, he could exert his power and threaten to demote them, even if, being downright honest; he wouldn't do such a thing. And if needs persisted… well he could certainly be intimidating when he felt like it.

Whistling, (laughing would be taking it a step too far) he walked into the camp, nodding at those who greeted him, still feeling rather smug when the youngest recruits glanced away as if though he would eat them alive otherwise.

Good to see that his efforts were not made in vain when he was being commanding.

It all just added to his already pretty sky-high good mood, which only continued to rise as he noticed that everything was already packed and ready to go.

"About time you got back, where in the sacred realm have you been anyway?" Link turned to see Brigadier William watching him, smiling as though he already knew the answer. "Did you take Sheik for a private get - together considering she wasn't here last night either?"

Link couldn't help but quirk a brow. "Interesting. So both Sheik and I go for a late night stroll and you immediately assume that 'hey, maybe they're together?'"

"Does seem mighty suspicious…" William replied, drawling the words out.

The hero chuckled. "Okay you caught me. Sheik and I had hot, passionate sex in Faron woods last night, and damn the girl was good…" he watched his next in command expectantly, struggling not to laugh at his expression.

"For the love of Hyrule, you could have had me there!" Link mentally sighed, suppressing an eye roll. Even the supposed best of his army could be rather dense. Heck, it was just too easy to twist his words nowadays. "But I know you better than that. You wouldn't dare cheat on your girl back home." William continued, winking; momentarily stumping Link. Back home? She was right here.

"And who might that be?" he knew fine well who he meant, but it was always interesting to see whether William would continue with his jests or shut up now.

"Oh, you know…"

"No. I don't." Link replied, wondering absently how long this would go on for.

"Well, er…" And just like that, William a stuttering idiot like the rest of them when questioning his relationship with their queen.

"If, by any chance you mean our beloved ruler, then no. I would never cheat on her, but that depends on how you perceive our relationship…" Link shrugged, thinking how much he would enjoy seeing their faces when Zelda and him announced their engagement.

"For all we know, you could be lovers?"

He laughed, this day just got better. "Perhaps, maybe she's secretly carrying my child…" The surge of hope shocked him. He wasn't being serious, though if she was… he felt suddenly quite elated… No, it wouldn't be possible. And yet he felt rather crushed at that thought. He certainly wouldn't mind having children with Zelda….

"But can you really imagine our queen having a secret affair?" the idea sounded absurd to himself who was a playing one of the main roles in it.

"No." William shook his head. "But maybe she is quite feisty under all that regal-ness…"

Link had to laugh. Goddess, if he knew how right he was… "Who knows? She is a woman after all." Sometimes, he had noticed, many of them forgot that. Referring to her as an inanimate object that was impervious to emotions. As if her status made her distant from those of common blood. And for Nayru's love, he wanted to run them through with a sword… Hopefully, once they could make their relationship known, everyone would perceive her as a Hylian, and not just as 'queen'.

"You'd know." William said, raising his brows.

"I'm not sure what you are implying there, Brigadier." Link answered, hearing the threat clear in his voice. His hand clenching instinctively.

"I just mean that you get on far better with the queen than the rest of us… You certainly have a way with the ladies…"

If he had not been the next in command, and so would not have caused a larger stir, Link would have tackled him there and then. Instead, he gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge. "I am her general, and therefore one of her closest confidants. Of course I 'get on' with her. Anything else, and I could have your head for making false accusations against the queen." He growled, trying to maintain a level head. He wasn't sure why he was so deftly defying any claims about his relationship with Zelda, but something about how William was almost accusing him made him retaliate.

The brigadier looked away, which Link was aware meant that he felt threatened "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it…"

Link sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just be wiser about your word choices. Next time I might not be so lenient." And he walked off, leaving William to wonder what their general was hiding…

* * *

Clouds covered the sky, masking the blue that hid behind in a thick curtain of grey - promising the onset of rain. It wasn't that she disliked the rain that made her sigh, but rather that she had wanted to have been closer to the castle when it descended.

A day. And then she would be back into her position of ruler. No longer an adventurous Sheikah that was free to make rakish decisions and follow her impulses.

Indeed, her alter ego would be dearly missed. But she was queen. She had responsibilities she was obligate to attend to, tasks that fell to her command. Hyrule had shaped her very being; made her who she was today, the least she could do was to stay loyal to it, retaining the reign of Hyrule's golden age of prosperity.

The sound of the horses hooves could be clearly heard thundering against the fields, marking their progress to Hylia bridge. Each moment drawing closer to where she would have to depart from the army and return to the castle. It was only right that she would be there to greet her army as they returned home victorious. She could all too easily imagine the expression on Link's face. A fierce devotion to Hyrule complete with the satisfaction of claiming success… And she would sit, regally upon her throne, hearing of the eminent tales that she was just a much a part of as any other soldier.

Yet as the grand structure rose into her vision, she felt a foreboding sense of dread. There was undeniably something about it that she didn't trust, foolish as though it may have seemed…

She shook aside her worries, feeling nonsensical for thinking such a thing. Though despite banishing the concern, the sense of anxiety lingered.

Consuming her until she felt terrified the even touch the stone.

Why was she so worried? The bridge had stood for over a century, unaffected by the perils of twilight or the bloodshed it had witnessed. It was strong, sturdy and reliable.

But it was old. And the weight of over five hundred soldiers would test its foundations…

No. They had crossed over it the previous night without harm or casualties. There was nothing to be anxious about…

Ebenus shifted underneath her; attune to her muscles tightening. "I'm fine" she whispered to the stallion, stroking his mane for her own comfort rather than his.

She glanced back, feeling her uneasy stomach settle at the sight of Link who, once again, opted for the back.

The constant clatter of the horses shifted as their hooves met stone, the sound echoing over the rushing water down below.

Zelda had pondered over how Link had jumped off this bridge. Sure, the situation had supposedly been dire, but to fall freely from a distance of two hundred feet unnerved her greatly.

If he had hit the water wrong… She banished the morbid thoughts. Her hero could clearly survive anything.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the first crack as one of the foundations began to crumble.

The splash of stone entering water she did notice.

Immediately her head shot up, desperately hoping that her previous thoughts had been wrong. That nothing was to happen that warranted concern.

The second crack was louder. Bringing the dread back tenfold.

"Get off the bridge!" Someone shouted over the cry of the horses rearing before galloping widely to a safe location. The overlap of several noises a bolero of panic.

The roll of carts reverberated against the cold stone, mixing with the shouts of soldiers and groans of the falling bridge.

Zelda sat, frozen. Unbelieving that her worries had amounted to _**this…**_

Almost everyone had cleared when the next resounding crack sounded. The roar of stone crashing against itself ricocheted in her ears painfully.

The centre began to fall, at a pace that she didn't deem possible. And she was caught in the middle of it all.

Ebenus rose onto his hind legs, neighing in fear. Knocking a stunned Zelda to the ground. She rolled, ignoring the burn in her limbs, missing the stampede of his hooves, feeling the shake of the ground under her.

"Sheik!" His voice carried over the screech, causing her to turn to where Link was running towards her.

She attempted to move, but the pain in her arms and legs prevented her doing so. The wound in her chest that had remained dormant filling her with agony.

_**No,**_ she wanted to yell, the ground slipping from beneath. If he came to close, he would fall too…

The stone cracked, and she began to slip… she closed her eyes, waiting for the dropping sensation; the feeling of weightlessness, when she felt herself be pushed harshly, out of range of the collapsing bridge, her muscles tearing in protest.

She rolled, landing in such a way that her breathe was knocked out of her. As she re-opened her eyes she saw Link. Watched as he fell amongst the crumbling stone, watched as he plummeted to the depths of the water below and the jutting remains of the bridge…

"NO!" she screamed, her voice becoming hoarse with the effort. "LINK!" Her fingers gripped the edge. Her body crying in agony as she heaved herself onto her knees.

Shrieks pierced her ears, though she bore them no attention, only distantly realising that they were her own.

"LINK!" she bellowed, staring at the scene below, frantically searching for any sign of movement, screaming hysterically when she found none.

The tears thickened her throat, distorting her howls of anguish. She leaned forward, uncaring if she fell, perhaps even _**wanting**_ to… as another pair of arms engulfed her.

She thrashed against them, wailing "no" repeatedly until her she collapsed in a pitfall of tears and screams.

"H-he… he's gone…" the voice tried to soothe her, console her grief.

"L- Link…" she whimpered, "he… he ca- cant b- be…" her words were barley legible through her lament, though she didn't, _**couldn't **_care. He was gone.

No. No. No. her entire being refused to accept it, defiant to the truth that stared her pointedly in the face.

"I'm so sorry, Sheik…" the female, who she barley registered as Luce, murmured. Stroking her hair in an attempt at consoling. "I know he meant a lot to you…" the other female whispered, holding her tighter. But Zelda craved a different set of arms.

She broke free of her grasp, Luce letting her do so. Her body shook as she looked down once more. A sob tearing out of her at seeing nothing but a hideous mute cacophony of grey and blank.

He… he just could not be… her mind denied thinking of the word. He was infallible.

_He could survive anything… _her earlier musings clouded her head an she pounded her fist against the remains of the bridge that he had pushed her onto to.

It was her fault, her goddamn fault!

If she hadn't just lain there, like some helpless damsel, Link would not have felt compelled to rescue her. Play the hero once again…

"_Of course, I'd risk life and limb for you, Zel." He bowed swiftly, looking every part the general minus the uniform, "That's what a Hero does." _

"WHY?" she vociferated, slamming her hands endlessly on the stone, feeling a masochistic satisfaction when blood seeped through the bandages.

Yet she got no answer. Only a silence that was unbearable. More deafening than the her cries.

A silence that seemed to blame her for its existence, accusing her for the loss. Holding her responsible for the grief that consumed all those around her.

She welcomed it. It was her fault.

She had felt that impending sense of dread, and she had resisted acting upon it.

She had waited for death to claim her, forgetting that her hero would never allow such a felony to happen.

She had watched as he fell to his death, doing nothing more than scream as though she could bring him back.

Blaming herself was not going to miraculously revive him, though goddess, she hoped that something that simplistic could.

"Link…" she whispered once more, her voice breaking, hands grasping empty air as if she could catch his soul before the Goddesses did…

Rain fell, mixing with her lacrimation as though the weather was trying to wash away her sorrow pitifully.

Her body moved, ignoring the burning sensation that engulfed her mind, body and soul.

"Where are you going?" Luce yelled, reaching out to her, but she was already running. Uncaring of where her feet took her, the innate sense of needing to get away overpowering all other coherent thoughts.

She ran, detached from her surroundings of eastern Hyrule field. One thought circulating her mind; _how could he be gone? _The world span, her vision hazing though she continued to run. Straining against the rain that hit her face like individual daggers, as though each was a weapon that was designed to torment her fragmented soul.

He just could… could not b- be de… She tripped, the impact of her fall nothing compared to the torture she felt.

The old Hylian word of 'concisus' rang in her mind. _**Broken. **_That was how she felt. As though a part of her had been brutally ripped away when he…

A long sob rose, echoing against the barren lands. Clashing with the clamour of thunder.

Never would she see his face, those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to gaze into her soul.

Never hear his deep baritone voice that alone could enrapture her instantly.

Feel his lips touch hers with the varying degrees of pressure, bringing forth intense luxury, his body intertwined with hers under the velvet sky…

Never would she see her Hero…

Her arms gave way, dropping her onto the unforgiving ground. She curled her body up, trying to offer any type of comfort though it provided nothing of the sort.

"Link…" She whispered, inaudible to even herself before grief consumed her, sending her into a world of blackness…

* * *

**Review? Good, bad, just plain "HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM?" ? Tell me please, your reviews are what are creating this story, and a large number ahem 5 ahem, would be nice wink wink ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Denial

**So why did I kill Link seemed to be the main point of reviews. (I got 13! 13! Woop woop!) Good question… I FELT LIKE IT! Nah, I lie. Kind-of...  
I'm mean, face it.  
****Ah, so chapter 9 is here! Hmm… I'm rather iffy about this chapter… It just seems to be one of those "filler" chapters so your caught up on everything but oh well…I'll leave the decision up to you guys.  
****Well, here it is…. No fluff. Or romance… Enjoy., haha.**

**Ps. Katie - is there such a thing as a level 1000? :D and Neko-Chan- I'm sorry! But hey, at least it means I'm an emotional writer right? Haha.**

* * *

Time held no purpose when it no longer held value or meaning. The rain decreased to nothing more than a slow drizzle, enough to soak her through to her skin, eliciting shivers that were uncontrollable, simultaneously from the cold and more predominantly; her absolute disconsolateness

She could not find it within herself to care. She possessed no concern for the fact that she was drenched. Or even that she was coated in mud and grass. Nothing mattered. Not any more.

Zelda stayed on the ground, strength eluding her. Woken from her unconscious stupor, she held no desire to move to seek shelter, or even to care for her well- being by getting out of the rain.

_What was the point?_

There was no past that she could bring back through simply longing for it.

Though it hadn't prevented her from screaming until her voice become hoarse, only to reprimand herself for being so childish. Crying until her eyes ran dry, stinging from the loss of moisture. Or pounding her fists against the ground until her wrists ached, her breathing shallow in exhaustion…

And all to no prevail.

Gradually, her morality awakened through her grief. She _**had **_to go back to the castle…

But goddesses, she harboured no will to do so.

How could she return to where his memory lived brightly? To where she had first encountered him both as a wolf and in human form…

First realised that her feelings ran far deeper than a mere adoration…

Where she knighted him, proclaiming his title as general…

A place where she had received a gift so perfect, she had been rendered speechless at the sheer beauty of it. A necklace crafted through attraction and forged out of love…

Her hand instinctively reached for said necklace, bringing tears to her eyes though they did not fall.

He would want her to be strong. Not some pitiful mess laying in Hyrule field, lamenting her sorrow.

And yet, it was so hard…

Fury rose in her. He promised, he had _**promised **_that he would remain safe… "You lied!" she shouted to the sky, her anger peaking as she vented her betrayal to the heavens. "You promised you would stay safe…" Her indignation fled in the face of hurt. How could he leave her…

_He did it to save you… _Her heart whispered, knowing that it was the truth. But she refused to accept it.

_**She**_ should have been the one to fall. Not him.

And yet, she was the one still here. Brokenly crying over the unchangeable…

No. She couldn't go on like this. She had to be strong. She was the sovereign of Hyrule, one of the most robust figures known…

Using the reservoir of strength that had yet to flee her, she exerted it into remaining upright, though she felt like collapsing - heaving herself to her feet; stumbling to the ground twice before she could stand fully. Fatigue weighed heavily down upon her, making each individual movement sluggish.

She was just so tired…

Almost dragging her feet, she staggered over to the bridge, holding her torso tightly at the sight of it.

Her scream echoed in her ears, the sound of stone crashing violently sending her to the ground shaking.

No. It was only a piece of wood. Far smaller than Hylia bridge. And not even made of the same material… her fear was irrational…

Wishing that she possessed the fortitude to sprint across it; making the journey as short as possible, she settled for taking a deep breath before meticulously faltering over it. Praying to the Goddesses to lend her the strength she severely coveted all the while.

Minutes or hours could have passed before she even considered a potential place of shelter- knowing within the deep recesses of her mind that she would not be able to evade the guards in her current state.

She stumbled along the roads, trying to recall any form of inn… Tightly grasping onto the one she remembered.

There was a bar, somewhere along the Southern road… She had once visited with Li…

A sharp pain pierced her chest, as though a knife had incised it. But no-one was in her sight…

Her arms tightened considerably around her torso - as though to muffle the affliction that left her struggling for breath. A quick glance told her that the wound had not re-opened, nor did it seem to be the root of her distress…

She cried out, falling against the railing that lead to the tavern.

Not even when the dark nut had cleaved her chest could match to this… As though her heart had been brutally ripped out, leaving an aperture that didn't feel possible to exist…

Another cry tore out her throat.

Her eyes closed tightly, pushing against the urge to scream.

It was unbearable… The intensity of it rendering her paralysed…

For a moment she considered the possibility of death… That death would soon clench its cold merciless fingers around her soul, departing her from this world… She bore no fear at the thought, which alone scared her more than anything else. Had she really become that morose?

If it were not for the incessant throb of her heart, she would have believed that she had deceased into an abysmal darkness…

"Are you alright?"

Zelda barely spared a glance towards the source of the voice, not when she feared that if she opened her eyes; the pain would re-surface with a vengeance.

_I am fine_, that was the expected answer. But a simple lie would not suffice. She was _**not **_alright…

"N-no…" She struggled to say the words, her mouth chattering maniacally. Her mind refusing to offer anything other to contribute.

She felt so… weak. As of her entire body had been depleted of its energy… Never had she experienced a feeling that made her so entirely helpless…

"Come on, easy does it."

Arms slipped under her own before catching beneath her knees; lifting her up against the persons chest. Some small part of her realised that it was improper for her to be carried in such a manner, though the much larger part hardly registered it.

She longed to be held, but she desired the familiarity behind it. Not a pair of arms so foreign that she wanted to thrash against them if she possessed the capability to do so…

She wanted her mother. To be encompassed by the gentle embrace, told that everything would be alright even if it was a blatant lie.

She wanted her father. The strong, supple grasp that always gave a sense of control and resilience - the restraint whereas her mothers was flamboyant.

But most of all she desiderated her hero. His warmth that was the very definition of home… The protection that he provided that reassured her continuously… And just the feel of him holding her…

Numb. There was no other way to describe it. A sensation of the deepest despondency tied with utter hopelessness that reduced her to this…

An empty shell of her former self.

Briefly, she mused whether her body had still retained feeling when her soul did not harbour it, and whether it experienced anything like what she felt now…

Her hand clenched on its own accord.

Where was her hero now to reclaim her soul?

"What happened?"

Another voice surrounded her, giving an indication that she had moved locations.

"I found her outside, half collapsed and desperately calling for Link."

She had been calling out for him? She hadn't even noticed…

"Honey, can your hear me?"

A hand touched her head, then her neck - checking for a pulse. Albeit faint, but there. Beating despite her heart refusing to participate fully.

She could faintly make out the female talking, something about a bed and her unusual garb amongst other things that Zelda blocked out, immune to the trivial matters at hand.

"He's gone…" she whispered, her mouth already speaking the words before she could stop them.

"Who?" the female asked, and though Zelda knew this would be the response, she dreaded answering.

"L… L…" She couldn't. She just _**couldn't.**_

Saying his name out loud would only ascertain what she feared. The inevitable truth that she was trying so desperately to suppress…

"Link?"

Another wave of anguish ripped her chest, more arduous than the last and she bit her lip; hard enough to draw blood; the taste bitter in her mouth.

They seemed to take her silence as an affirmation, one that was not taken lightly by the sound of a heavy exhale doubled with a breathless exclaim of no…

Zelda opened her eyes, feeling the pouring water inching down her face in rivets. Deforming the image of the woman stood in front of her, though still distinguishable as Telma.

"How?"

Her mist enshrouded eyes turned to the male, distantly recognising him as someone whom had been close with her father, the significant Gerudo trademarks making him a prominent figure that she identified as Auru.

Though despite being more comfortable with knowing the man before her, she was still unable to answer; her throat constricted with the thickness of tears.

"Our Link? Our fearless hero is..?" But Telma too, was impotent to finish.

Zelda nodded, unwilling to talk.

Minutes passed by, each painstakingly slow as each was lost in their own grief.

Tears ran endlessly. Continuing as Telma moved, distracting herself with pointless tasks of cleaning already spotless glasses.

As Auru stood statuesque, disbelief clouded his usual impassive face.

And as she fell into a less than peaceful slumber, not only yearning for the familiar presence of her hero by her side, but plagued by tormented cries, screams of dolour and the image of Link… falling beyond her reach…

* * *

Thunder echoed across the sky, an endless cycle of storms that had raged on since that day…

The black stretched over every province, as if the Goddesses themselves were regretting the departure of such a audacious soul…

Zelda turned away, facing the oak doors that her army would soon enter through. Masking her features into a careful façade of polite interest, but otherwise stoic to those unsuspecting of her inner turmoil.

It had certainly been… difficult when returning to the castle. After waking at Telma's, she had tried to teleport. But it had been a lost cause before the inception. A fitful night's sleep had not returned her energy, nor her magic. Thus leaving the only option of walking possible.

She had succeeded, but the physical drain had exhausted her. Making her grateful that she knew of secret entrances and tunnels that were a result of past experience in sneaking out of the castle.

And needless to say, she was rather thankful that she had been alone when she had stopped on countless occasions; the tears masking her visions, the metaphorical hole in her chest making her gasp painfully.

And when questioned of her return, then she had claimed use of her magic, stating that she had arrived late at night and had decided to announced her return this morning.

Her status providing useful as no-one could refute her even if they desired to do so.

Her eyes swept over the mass of people, noting the lack of Zora's and Gorons. But she assumed that they had left after the war's end along with the Terminians and Calatians.

Lives that had, thankfully, been spared from the disaster.

Many had heard of the army's arrival, having seen spotted from a distance, and had thus gathered in the grand throne room; awaiting for the occasion in which they would be re-united with their beloved ones.

Zelda willed herself forcefully to remain seated. Focusing her gaze upon anything other than the smiling and apprehensive faces of those surrounding.

The doors opened, signalling a rise of cheers to proceed.

Zelda tried valiantly to rejoice amongst them, but her smile could not reach her eyes.

Not when she knew the reason behind their delayed arrival. Knew that they had lost so many before the catastrophe… Had been separated on either sides of the bridge, too shocked to even think of returning immediately with the separation only adding to the task of coming home with the burdensome news…

She could see it. How each individual walked too stiffly, their motions as if controlled by a puppeteer. Their heads held too high to be thought of anything near to comfortable; a look of utmost control before the barricade to their true emotions disintegrated.

Zelda inclined her head, signalling William to speak. Watching the confusion flood many faces at the absence of the general…

"Your majesty. We bring both news of joy and of grave misfortune…" he breathed in deeply - collecting his thoughts, "Hyrule was victorious."

Another applause erupted, though it died quickly upon noticing the lack of the army's participation.

"And the grave news you speak of?" Zelda questioned, aware of what was to come, but fearing it nonetheless.

"Upon returning, we ventured across Hylia bridge. And… It collapsed, your majesty…"

She bowed her head, holding her hands close to her heart. "Please, how many lives were lost in addition to those who bravely gave their lives in the war?"

William swallowed audibly. "There was many casualties, some far greater than others…"

"As I expected… Though I am wary of how many lives have been lost…" Zelda looked to the brigadier who avoided her gaze, gesturing for a soldier to come forward; a scroll grasped in his hand.

Names were read, William's voice inflicted sorrow for all those who had deceased. She kept her head down, a silent act of respect, though she didn't miss the brigadiers hesitance to some names - those he had known personally…

"…Richard White, Cameron Fairclough and…" he stopped abruptly, his voice noticeably quieter.

"And?" she prompted gently, hoping her discomfort was not visible.

"He was a courageous man… The bravest of us all…" His voice broke, his eyes darting away from hers.

"Please, I must know…" Her mind screamed at her to stop, how could she be this masochistic..? Her soul begged her to leave. Run from what she knew was coming…

"The… the general, your majesty. Sir… Sir Link of Ordon…"

Her eyes closed as she resisted the urge to fall back into her chair. She had prepared herself for this very moment since arriving back at the castle, and yet… It was still painful to hear.

A gasp echoed throughout the room, eyes turning to Zelda who sat up straighter; retreating into her monarch persona. A woman who was tenacious and not hindered by emotions. A woman who would not cry… and would certainly not run out of the chamber as she so desperately wanted to…

_Don't cry, Zelda…. Don't cry…_

"He was your _aderfos_, was he not?" Brothers in battle - a union stronger than blood itself. She had watched it unite them as they aided each other, listened to one another, and had all the stereotypical characteristics of what she had heard as brotherly traits - sparing for no apparent reason, throw insults towards each other to simply laugh them off.

She hadn't helped but wondered just how much trust was apparent, and how concealed her secret was… but her Hero was true to his words, or at least to those he was…

"Yes…" The brigadier replied, looking down, his eyes noticeably damp even from her distance.

"I offer you my condolence, he was a true individual…"

"As do I, your majesty. The loss must be tough on you too..."

Her breath exhaled in a near sob, why had the Goddesses claimed him? She knew she was being selfish, but why him? Could they not allow her one pleasure in her life?

"The General-" she drew in a breath, desisting the build of moisture behind her eyes. "Was a brave man. Indubitably fearless and loyal, he pledged his skills to our defences, gave his determination to Hyrule and offered his life for our protection and that, is why he will undoubtedly be missed greatly…" Zelda stopped, the dejection heavy on her heart. The looks of unrivalled sympathy swamping her, making her feel suffocated.

She knew that they were offering her condolences, but they made her want to cry all the more so.

William proceeded to detail the events, his voice catching several times, as he informed about the General's death; a tragic misfortune she did not want to hear…

"His death was not in vain though, your majesty. He did save another life in place of his own…"

_I know_, she thought despondently, a myriad of emotions rising in her throat. "There is no greater act of selflessness than to sacrifice one's life in the hopes of extricating another…" she ended in a question, asking for the name of whose life had been saved.

"We do not know of the whereabouts of the female Sheikah. She left after…. After…"

Zelda nodded, signalling that he didn't need to finish.

"She appeared to be very close to him, your majesty…"

Zelda heard all the different connotations present without inflexion of his words, but though she wanted to ignore them, she did not want a reputation for her hero and what he got up to…

"Yes. Sheik and I are acquaintances, I asked her to be vigilant when observing the army; offering her assistance where the need occurred. The general was aware of her participation before you make any wild assumptions…" Her tone detoured any further comments, but William had gall.

"He just seemed to be _**too**_ friendly with her, your majesty…"

She glared at him, satisfied when he backed up. "Are you making accusations against the general that you have no proof of?" Her words were icy, her eyes narrowed.

"No, your majesty…" William answered, standing up straighter as to avoid more reprimands.

"Good. I would not have wanted to have you thrown in the dungeons for your impudence." Zelda stated calmly. Her anger was so much easier dealt with than sorrow - she was almost gratefully for the change of attitudes.

"Forgive me, your highness. I did not wish to offend."

She sighed, "you are forgiven, and you are also free to go. I imagine the aftermath of the war, along with the tragedy that had befallen to have taken its toll on both yourself and your fellow men and women."

"Yes, thank you, your majesty." William bowed before walking backwards to the door - knowing the correct protocol of never showing one's back to a queen.

The surrounding people looked bewildered. As if they were uncertain of how to react…

"Please," Zelda spoke, trying to bolster their spirits, "celebrate. A joyous occasion had arisen. Our loved ones will be dearly missed, but never will they be forgotten as long as we hold their memories precious in our hearts." She met the gazes of women and men alike, her chest aching at the expressions of loss. "But for now, bitter as though it may be; enjoy the victory with those whom are still here to share these memories with you. Do not waste this time; forge new times of happiness and joy, for a life cannot be lived in the present if we are consumed by the past."

_No matter how much we may want that past back…_

* * *

**Okay, this was shorter than I intended it to be, but it felt like a good place to stop. Like I said, it was just a filler chapter though I didn't include the whole getting into the castle as it didn't feel all that relevant to go into masses of detail.**

**Ah yes, "aderfos" is Greek for brother. Though whether it's meant to be aderfere or aderfos confused me, so I went for the better sounding one… If I'm wrong (which is highly likely) please tell me. **

**Oh! And review please! You all know how much I love them :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Hopeless

**I'm back, bang on a week later. Ready for some more angst?**

**Ah my lovely reviewers; Katie -thank you! I think I'd be bored with 1000 levels…  
****Fire bender - who said anything about them being re-united? Link died. Last time I checked, that means he cant come back…****Dragoness243 - I suck at Greek. So thank you! I knew I should have stuck with 'frater patruelis…' oh well.  
****Neko-Chan- I am so sorry! But thank you all the same!**

**And just cause I'm in a shout out mood - thank you to; ****Kristifa Skywalker****, Reyser (my fellow fluff lover!) Sargeras111, Averan Skybane (My knight!), emeraldsol, WolfenAmphithere, Legend of Thunder (an absolute genius!), ZeldaRubix, Miss Ashyln, erico637 and everyone else**

**-you all make me smile… :D**

**Oh, but all you have favourited but not reviewed… namely CookieYamiAiri, SkYeLiMit, Farli30519, Banana14, Ania Nicole, ephad and Leina16... I do like reviews you know… and so I'm being mean and not updating till I have 60 reviews :D**

**And one more thing - enjoy!**

* * *

She wondered what she was doing. Did she really want to torture herself further? To go, but only to find nothing?

But what if she did find something… Something that she would never be prepared to see…

No. She repressed the images of a body, damaged beyond recognition… No. She could not, _**would not **_think like that…

Could she cope with seeing any body? She knew the effects water could have after a month of being constantly submerged beneath it, how skin could become a dull, sickly grey, how hair could…

No. No. No.

She had seen death. Had been the one to deliver it without so much as a second thought…

But this. This was something different.

She pulled her cloak tighter, walking to the waters edge.

Maybe, it would do her good to see something. Perhaps then she could be rid of the lingering sense of hope.

Hope that he had somehow survived, missed a fatal landing, and been swept away by the current… Alive.

Yet looking at the rubble protruding from the water at deadly angles, she felt the ounce of hope dwindle.

She couldn't do this…

How could she bear it if she saw him…

Hope was the only thing that was keeping her going. A prayer that he was alive. A longing that she so desperately wanted to be true…

Zelda stopped, breathing heavier as she removed her boots. Rolled her trousers to above her knees. Knotted her tunic so that it fell no further than past her waist.

She had come this far. Mustered her courage into facing her fear. Told herself that she could handle it as she descended the stairs to Lake Hylia. Tried to offer encouraging words as she continued to draw nearer to the remains of the bridge.

Her body shivered as she stepped into the water. Flinching as the cold met her skin.

Still she waded through it, resisting the urge to turn back, searching for risen land that she could stand on before she would have to fully submerge herself into the freezing depths.

Zelda glanced back at her belongings. Grateful that she had decided to bring a spare change of clothes, and that Lake Hylia was so secluded; no-one needed to know how she was on the verge on insanity over her loss, driven to the depths of despair through contemplating that small possibility that he was in fact alive…

Her foot reached the end of the land that she had walked on. From here on she would have to swim.

She could have asked the Zora's… they would be able to give a more thorough search than what she, herself could provide.

But her own stubborn determination had set in. Searching with her own eyes would stop her from believing that they could have missed something, unlikely as though it would be.

Let her truly be aware that her Hero was…

The ache flared in her chest, amplified by the surrounding cold. No, she was not quitting now. Not when she was so close…

Her fingers brushed the stone. A flood of memories rising behind her eyes, all over- shadowed by her scream…

She pushed down the urge to go back to shore, and continued to persevere, moving any stone that she could. Searching frantically for anything, _**something**_…

Taking a deep breath as she ducked under the freezing water, seeking out anything through the murky haze. And coming up empty.

Her search continued, her agitation at her own ineptitude rising with each passing moment.

Her fingers were numb, her hair soaked and matted due to her constant dives, her entire frame wracked with shakes that she wasn't even sure was a result from the cold or her own inadequacy.

_**Nothing.**_

Not even a piece of fabric or armour. Nothing.

Some part of her was relieved. The other was consumed by the clutches of grief.

She didn't know what she had expected. But she didn't feel satisfied. As if there was something that was eluding her…

Zelda pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Forcibly pushing herself back to shore, greeted by the warmth of dry clothes. A small pleasure in life, but something she took comfort in. Something that was stable, and that she could rely on….

She re-tied the cloak around her neck once again, warding off the chill set deep in her bones, and decided on what needed to be done…

First and foremost was getting back to the castle. Her eyes wandered to the stairs leading back into Hyrule field, dreading the climb…

At least there was a suitable way of transcending the two lands now that the stairs had been built along with the Gerudo bridge… how he could endure being shot out of a cannon was an enigma in her mind.

Still, she just did not possess the energy to go up them. It was almost as if though she had been drained of her resources, leaving her rather feeble.

Yet she didn't question her tiredness. Since that day… she hadn't felt the vigour to do much at all… only her duties as sovereign, and that fickle spark of hope that refused to be snuffed by the winds of reality forced her to get out of bed in the morning.

That, and the that moping never got one anywhere, as tempting as it was. No, keeping herself busy - as arduous as it was - distracted her mind from replaying that scene…

It was with these thoughts that she commanded herself to tackle the stairs, knowing that when she arrived back at the castle a letter to the Zora's would be formulated…

* * *

"Your majesty, Pisciculis from the Zora Domain awaits your presence in the courtyard."

The Queen looked up from the book she was currently trying to get lost in, (though it was more strenuous than what she had thought - her mind would not cease straying to earlier events…) her eyes landing on the butler at the door.

"Thank you" Zelda answered, rising from her chair. Glad to have something to do.

She had contacted the Zora's as soon as she had arrived back at the castle, sending the letter off without a moments hesitation.

It had been a matter of waiting then, a short wait at that. It had taken only three days for a spokes man to arrive. Prince, or rather King Ralis had responded quickly.

Though she imagined it had something to do with her hero being involved rather than small union between the two races…

Zelda made her way out into the grand courtyard, regretting the choice of location.

She had requested here as it was the only source of water in the castle -other than the Northern Lake which ran directly into the grounds- which actually had an area for formal meetings such as the one she was in now.

That, and she knew that the Zora's could be rather uncomfortable with large masses of Hylians when they were alone, and (though surely after the war, they had realised that there was no rivalry between the two races…)

But she could see a memory all too clearly in her minds eye. Recall the feeling of his calloused digits brush her neck, the cool touch of metal touch her throat… see him smiling behind her as she gazed into the waters surface to admire the item of jewellery.

Her fingers reached to where it rested - above her collarbone, a permanent replacement over the golden armour she used to wear…

Her steps faltered as she made her way to the fountain, meticulously walking whilst trying to avoid actually looking at the feature

Pisciculis nodded as he acknowledged her presence. No "your majesty" or words of greeting. The Zora customs were so different to that of Hylians…

"Our best searched the entire wreckage, and we found nothing of value." His voice was low, and rather unrefined. Almost as if he were bored.

Nothing like the smooth baritone of… she dislodged the thought; now was not the time to reminisce about her hero.

"Nothing was found?" She didn't even try to shroud her disappointment as she practically collapsed onto the fountain base.

The Zora shook his head in a quick flurry of movement. "We did indeed find items, but not your hero's corpse."

Zelda flinched at his brash words, trying not to let it show. "Have you brought them along with you?" her own tone was curt; there was no point of formalities when the Zora was clearly not extending them to her.

Clearly not all of the Zora's were not as polite as their king.

"Of course." Pisciculis replied, as though he was offended by the question. But still, he reached to grab a bag that she hadn't even noticed. "We discovered these." Out of the bag, he drew a long broadsword - one that she had no recollection of ever having seen, and a shield.

A blue and silver item. Emblazed with the Triforce and the legendary red loftwing. Not a scratch was visible upon it. It looked as new as the day it had been made, though she knew it had seen its fair share of battles…

Her Hero's shield.

Zelda reached out for it, her hands shaking with trepidation as she did so. Her fingers glided over the smooth surface delicately, as though she was worried it would break.

"King Ralis seemed to recognise this as belonging to your hero, and suggested that we give it to you."

"Please, send my regards to your King." Her voice broke as she clutched the shield in her hands, wondering how his shield had become detached from him but nought else…

"I shall. Now I must return to the domain." The Zora rose, awaiting her affirmation. Though the imperatives grated against her ears, she replied with as much politeness as she could muster.

"Of course. Thank you. For this, and your participation in the war. Hyrule would not have been victorious without your assistance," Zelda spoke, truth ringing in her words as she looked up, "and we will be indebted to your service should you seek our help at all."

Pisciculis' eyes widened. The first show of emotion he had given since arriving. "Ah, thank you, your majesty. Your words mean a lot to us." He bowed swiftly, giving her a smile before departing.

Leaving Zelda to bury her face in her hands and cry.

* * *

Zelda looked at the plate of food in front of her. Resisting the urge to sigh at the masses of food piled high. Had she not said that she was not hungry?

She languidly picked at the meat, pushing the vegetables to one side. Roasted cucco was one of her favourites, and yet today… It smelt vile.

After the day that she had, she thought she would have a large appetite but looking at it, she couldn't help but grimace at how simply unappetising it appeared…

Still, she disliked wasting food; especially when she knew how long it took to prepare and so, skewered a piece of the cucco.

Only to immediately spit it back out into her napkin.

Had they changed the recipe? She glanced around the table, watching every other person there tuck into the dinner happily.

Was it that she was ill?

Perhaps rather shaken at the course of today's events, but otherwise she felt fine…

Maybe it was her? She continued to taste the meat, almost gagging at how utterly repulsive it tasted.

And yet, the potatoes and other various vegetables tasted fine…

She cut up the cucco, inspecting it for any signs that it was undercooked or irregular, and finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Zelda frowned. But it tasted so… abhorrent. Perhaps it was just those pieces? She placed another section into her mouth, and even swallowing it.

Hmm… Now it tasted fi…

Her hands clasped over her mouth, pushing her chair back as she frantically ran outside. Realising that there was no bathroom anywhere close enough.

She ignored the strange looks of bewilderment as she scurried past them all, not daring open her mouth until she was at a safe distance.

Only upon feeling the rush of cool evening air did she stop. Throwing her stomach contents up in way that would have made her ashamed had anyone saw.

Zelda turned away from it, disgusted at herself. Trust her not to just stop when she knew something was wrong…

She could only hope that the rain continued through the night, hopefully washing away _**that**_…

She slid off her gloves, her fingers touching her forehead. She did feel rather clammy…

Goddesses, she hoped she wasn't becoming ill… Maybe she had swallowed some of Lake Hylia's water? Though she couldn't recall having done so…

Sighing, she wiped her mouth with her glove, her stomach clenching at the sight.

Wanting to avoid the whispers of the maids, she wandered back along the corridors until finding the passage that ended in the corridor containing her chambers.

She was not returning to the dining room tonight…

Yet as she reached it, she froze.

"_Well, there are a lot of hidden passages in the castle that only I am aware about…" _

Her breath hitched painfully in her chest. So many broken promises…

Not for the first time, she cursed his name. Feeling the familiar sting of tears rise behind her eyes.

She wouldn't cry here. Not with maids strolling the corridors, eager for any type of gossip that they could expand into something ridiculous…

No, she would simply not pay attention to their childish antics. Let them believe what they may.

The whole of Hyrule already thought that they had been lovers… and for once, they had not been wrong… not that she would admit that anytime soon…

But she would still rather abstain from creating more scandalous rumours.

Sweet Nayru, what she would do for some privacy…

Dabbing her eyes, she built up what remains of courage she had and took the passage, struggling to hold the tears back…

* * *

**Meh, odd place to end. I know. But what I'm planning to do next requires a new chapter, so I had to end it here even if it does seem short.**

**Remember to review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Unacceptance

**Reviews; Iamams7; thank you, I'm sure that you will enjoy the next chapters.**

**Grizelink: Gracias por leer! Espero que hayas disfrutado mi historia.**

**Katie; haha, I think I did make it a bit obvious, and that'll be explained later… and thank you!**

**Well, it certainly does seem like a long time since I've updated… And I do apologise! But you know how life can be sometimes… So, I was looking at the stats for this story and wow! Visitors from the US, UK, Philippines, Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Finland, New Zealand, France and Brazil!**

**But 226 views and 46 visitors… People, I love seeing these, but a review would make my day! How else am I meant to know what I did right huh?**

**One more thing; brace yourselves for more lament, some of you might know what this chapters entails… and I would recommend listening to some melancholy music. Possibly Harry Potter - Lily's theme, My name is Lincoln - The Island soundtrack (not quite as sad actually..), Evanescence- My Immortal, Sheryl Crow- I shall believe, and Lykke Li - Possibilty. Or just generally listen to whatever you want, I'm just giving suggestions.**

**Have fun reading, and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

Zelda wiped her mouth grimly, reaching for the glass of water beside her. How could it be that she was still ill?

She hadn't even touched cucco for a week, and yet she still felt awful…

Only upon hearing the maids enter her room, did she stand up - leaning against the wall for support - and opened the bathroom door, softly sighing to herself. Yet though she was weary, not even sleep felt inviting.

Plagued by nightmares, she woke feeling no less tired than what she had previously.

That, and bed was no longer her haven, not when she would wake up believing, if only for a second, that he would be beside her once again.

Only to feel crushed when she realised that would never be repeated…

"Good morning, miss." Clara chirped, a smile bright on her face that dwindled at seeing the sight of Zelda. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine." Zelda brushed off the concern, walking slowly over to her screen to calm her nausea.

"If I may be so bold, you don't look well miss." The maid walked over to her, carrying her day dress, eyes full of worry. "Should I call for the healer?"

The queen sighed, she had thought about doing so, but something was nagging in the back of her mind; something she didn't want to come to light just yet...

"No, I will be alright, thank you, Clara. I am sure it is just a bout of food poisoning. It should pass soon."

Her maid nodded, moving to the other side of the screen to give Zelda some privacy, a luxury rarely afforded. "One of the soldiers said he didn't feel that well either, miss. Perhaps it's going round?"

Zelda agreed, feeling her uneasy mind settle. Just a sickness, nothing to fret over. Apart from that spotting of blood on her mattress…

She dispelled the thoughts, focusing her mind on anything else. And nothing that would remind her of _**him…**_

Something so much easier said than done…

As she slipped her nightgown off, she glanced at the large abrasion across her chest before she replaced the garment for her under-dress. The scarred skin a dastardly contrast to the necklace around her neck. Each holding a reminder of her hero; memories both pleasant and horrifying…

Impulsively her arms drew round her torso, trying to block the swell of pain that rose in her heart.

"Are you done, miss?" Clara asked, poking her head round to see Zelda wipe her tears, instantly frowning.

The monarch smiled ruefully, the action feeling wrong, but trying to ease Clara's fretting.

"I am, please can you help?"

The maid sighed, moving to pick up the dress from its hanger, her hands swiftly placing the Payne grey dress over Zelda's body. Tying the various strings with ease of experience.

"All done, miss."

The queen nodded, not trusting her voice to not betray the sorrow deep within her.

It was times like now that she yearned for comfort. It was selfish and egoistical… and yet she longed for it. She wanted him to take her into his arms once more, provide the false reassurance that she coveted, the hope that everything would be fine… and yet, after today, that single hope would be demolished.

Lost as she gave her final goodbye…

No, she was Hyrule's queen. Her countries needs came before her own. And that meant being strong regardless of how she truly felt…

As she walked to her vanity table, the other maids joined Clara, applying her make-up and twisting her hair into a series of complicated twists and plaits. The constant tugging pain now common to her, though no less painful, focused her mind away from what the day entailed…

Clara gently pinched Zelda's cheeks, trying to bring about any colour into her ghostly skin.

"You are dreadfully pale miss, are you sure that I can't call the healer for you?"

Zelda smiled best as she could, her eyes looking into the mirror.

She had always been pale, being so confined to the castle was bound to leave its mark, yet her eyes had never looked so dark, so utterly hopeless.

Not even the make-up could cover the deep circles under her eyes, stop her cheeks from looking so hollow…

"I appreciate the concern, but my illness will pass in due time. There is no need for such action."

Truth of the matter was, she was anxious over what they might tell her…

Clara sighed none too happily, but curtsied all the same as Zelda rose.

She pushed the worries aside. Plastering a fake smile to her face, she held her head up high, and thanked her maids before heading towards her court room, dreading the topic that would arise…

* * *

Zelda watched the light filter in through the grand windows, the swirl of dust in the beams that struggled to break through the thickness of grey clouds.

She turned back to her council, only partially listening to the incessant banter of new legislations, documents that needed to be signed, recent overviews of the judicial system… and then…

"The funeral takes place today doesn't it? The law states that a new general can only be appointed if the previous has deceased or resigned." Lord Godwin reverberated, unaware of how Zelda flinched at his complete lack of respect.

"Yes, at twilight, though a body has not been recovered…" Lord Absalom replied, stroking his chin. "We could not have delayed it any further. It has already been two fortnights since his death. It is now doubtful that he is alive…" He spoke the last sentence on a whisper, glancing to Zelda who refused to meet his eyes.

She knew the day would arrive, the day where she would have to say goodbye… she just wasn't sure she was ready to yet…

"How can we bury a man if we do not have his body to do so?" Another's voice rang over the noise; debating over trifles that had already been discussed, and arranged…

Had it really only been little over a month that she had contemplated wedding plans?

"It does not matter, the late general's spirit deserves to be put to rest." Lord Baron spoke, silencing the matter at hand.

Zelda sighed, she _**couldn't **_say goodbye. Not now, not ever. Yet she knew he was right. That fine sliver of hope had diminished, the thread worn by the truth before her; he truly wasn't coming back…

"And about time too. A new general is paramount - The morality of the army is lost, this would be a perfect time for enemies to strike." Lord Godwin announced, focusing the attention on himself as per usual.

"Do not be foolish, Hyrule is a powerful country, after the war many neighbouring islands have declared their fealty to us. A funeral is more important at present moment." Lord Ephraim countered, his gaze unwavering as he sent daggers to Godwin to which Zelda was thankful.

Godwin's complete lack of compassion greatly unnerved her. True, he had never been particularly fond of her hero… The simple fact that she had selected him as general and not the Lord's son had lead him to be rather bitter towards her, and forever questioning her judgment.

That and how utterly parsimonious he was deeply annoyed her; it wasn't as though he could not spare a few rupees. But she appreciated his sharp intellect and resolve, thus keeping him on her council.

Along with the fact that her stubbornness was not permitting some over-stuffed noble to monopolize her.

It was her decision that mattered, and it had been a decision to appoint her hero to general that she had never regretted… till now…

Lord Absalom leaned forward meeting everyone's eyes. "The people adored Sir Link, not to mention the strong connections he had with the other races. No other man has these traits, he deserves the utmost respect before we even consider someone new to take his place."

"Of course they did. The late general was a brilliant man. He stroke fear, respect and adoration into all of Hyrule, he was the bringer of this prosperous age. He cannot be forgotten so easily." Another spoke, his voice full of revere.

"A suitable candidate for marriage…" Lord Baron mused, gathering murmurs of approval.

Zelda's ears twitched, her eyes drawn to her left hand; the absence of a ring heavy in her heart. She truly hadn't wanted anything ridiculously ostentatious, a simple band was all that she had desired. But now she would have settled for a piece of string to panoply his love… Anything just to know that he was still alive and by her side…

"Sir Link? But he was foul blood, not a drop of royalty to his name." Lord Godwin refuted, disgust marring his features as his nose upturned into a sneer.

The queen gasped, suddenly furious. Her sorrow dissolving in the face of anger that was too prominent to be concealed.

"And yet he was, if not _**the **_greatest man Hyrule has ever known." Zelda altercated, her eyes flashing dangerously. "'Foul blood,'" she spat venomously, her intense hatred for such a derogatory term evident. "You would not be here today if it were not for the valiant determination of our hero. I did not observe you prevail courageously over darkness. Fight relentlessly for this country with only your weapons. Sacrifice your life countless times, purging this land free of Twilight."

Her fury rose, boiling over into something more than contempt. "And our hero did it all without 'royal blood', so do not even dare say that he would not have been suitable for marriage!" Her hands slammed down onto the table, the sound echoing loudly in the hall. Resonating against the stone walls.

Every member looked aghast at her outburst, unsure of how to respond after such a display. Zelda sat down, not having even realised that in her rage she had stood up.

Her hand clasped her necklace, seeking any form of comfort. And giving her something other to do than meet the eyes of the bewildered nobles. Such a reaction was idiosyncratic of her. She never let her emotions over-take her like that…

"Had you considered the possibly, your majesty? Hyrule does need an heir…" Lord Baron asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I had" she whispered, almost imperceptibly. She had been engaged… her heart clenched. "I… I had received an offer, one that I had accepted… there was no better man that I would have wanted by my side…" Tears flooded her eyes, coupled with the familiar ache of longing. A bitter pain of wanting what could only have been had fate been kinder…

"And you did not consult us, your majesty?" Lord Godwin spoke, clearly appalled though Zelda hardly spared a glance towards him.

"A queen is free to make her own decisions, as ruling monarch; she is free to dictate whom she can marry, be him of noble blood or not." Her eyes never left her hands, gently tracing her wedding ring finger…

"And who was this -" A noble began, but Lord Baron cut him off, sympathy washing over his features.

"I am so sorry, your majesty. Truly, I am." His voice held his condolences, his own grief apparent.

Much like the large majority of her council, Lord Baron had been enamoured by her hero, never ceasing to openly commend him wherever he may be. Always holding him in the highest regards, and more often than not, had dropped subtle hints to whom would be an excellent husband, only to be refused by one particular noble…

Lord Godwin looked between Zelda and Lord Baron, his expression that of confusion. "And who was this great man then?" he scoffed, as if daring her to say who.

Zelda glared at him. She had always brushed off the suggestion of her hero and herself becoming married, never revealing how much she veraciously desired it… Sick and tired of being looked down upon for considering taking a consort rather than a king.

Yet today, she couldn't have cared less what they thought. _Its not like it matters now anyways… _

Taking a deep breath, curbing her anger and onset of threatening tears, she focused her eyes onto Lord Godwin, fixating him with her steely glare.

"He was the most commendable man who ever graced Hyrule. The man who my heart shall forever belong to, even in death." Her voice did not waver, though her heart cried hysterically, draining what little energy remained, "for I loved him then, and I love him still, my hero; Link."

* * *

Black and grey.

That was all she could see. The constant howls of anguish and whispered murmurs of comfort seeking to ease grief all assaulting her ears, ripping her heart into fragments.

The winds tribulation biting into her skin.

The drops of tears undoubtedly from Farore herself causing her dress to knot around her legs, numb her fingers even through her gloves.

And yet she bore no attention to the elements engulfing her, or the plagues of emotions consuming her senses.

Her eyes remained transfixed onto the wooden box, unblinking as it was lowered into the ground, unmoving as soil was thrown on top.

Only at hearing Uli's bemoan did her eyes flicker.

She had realised that it would be hard to inform the villagers of Ordon, a letter had felt too impersonal, preferring to inform them in person.

This was his family; the people who had raised him, they deserved to hear the full story, the emotion in her voice as she relayed the event, not some letter that would treat him as something that could be summarised in a short paragraph.

No. Ordon deserved more than that, _**he **_deserved far more than that… more than what a letter could convey…

She had thought of what to say, prepared herself for the flood of emotions that would pour from her, but what she hadn't anticipated was their reactions.

Many had stood stricken. Their shock apparent in their stance.

Some had covered their mouths, eyes widening.

But Uli, the pain in her eyes had thoroughly shocked Zelda. No sound had escaped her lips, nor had she moved. But that affliction in her eyes... It was the pain of loosing a child. And Zelda couldn't even offer her empathy…

She watched as Rusl held her tight, tears pouring down his face silently as he remained strong. But she could see his shakes, the trials of keeping from collapsing to his knees and grieving over the son he had lost.

Her eyes glanced away, guilt embedding in her stomach.

Only to see Ilia. Her green eyes closed, her hands fisted at her sides.

As emotionless as it seemed, Zelda could feel nothing more than a small sympathy for the girl. No, she wasn't that heartless. Despite how Ilia had treated her, she still felt sorry for the blonde maiden.

She couldn't fathom loosing a friend whom she had known practically since birth. And that was what had caused Ilia to blow up at her.

"_This is your fault! If you had just let him stay here, he would be alive!"_

_Zelda had stumbled back. Not expecting her outburst._

"_He was free to chose his own path, it was of no will of mine that he joined my army."_

"_Oh really?" Ilia folded her arms, eyes narrowing. "You quickly gave him the role of general!"_

"_And he accepted, I did not force the title upon him." She breathed in, maintaining a calm voice. Anger would resolve nothing._

"_Sure you didn't… you signed his death sentence by even offering it to him. It is your fault! And only your fault! Maybe if you had defended yourself, Link never would have been killed!"_

_Zelda gasped, her eyes pricking, watching Ilia storm away as mayor Bo followed after her._

_Her words tore at her heart, the brutal truth blazing._

_It __**was**__ her fault…._

_She wasn't aware how long she stood, too astonished to move. Only when the villagers came to her did she flee, wanting to get away as fast she could, unable to accept their condolences when she was to blame for their loss…_

Her arms crossed over her chest, holding in the pain with all her might.

She could feel the sorrow all around her. Everyone had lost a man so truly remarkable; be he a friend, a hero, a family member or a fiancé…

Her intake of breath shook, caught in her throat as she glimpsed Colin.

So young… his face was ashen. His eyes filled with such grief that seemed impossible for a boy of fifteen.

Yet, unlike his parents, he did not cry, or make any sound. And that struck her heart.

Tears symbolised emotion. The embodiment of lament so strong that words could not detail such loss. An acceptance that life had ended, and that moving on was mandatory despite the difficulties it brought in doing so.

But Colin stood statuesque. Staring at the hole before him disbelievingly as if denying that someone he so endearingly looked up to, a role model so strong could be defeated by natures will.

She knew how he felt.

The complete rejection that their hero was truly gone.

The denial in that his life had ended.

The refusal in that they would never see him again…

Her composure broke. And she suck to the ground, her dress soaking up mud and grass, only adding to the weight that crashed down upon her.

She had tried to remain stoic. She truly had. The beacon of light, the voice that life would persevere regardless of how impossible it seemed...

The bringer of strength and hope to all those who had looked up to her; awaiting her speech of condolence as she praised the hero.

The only one who had not collapsed into tears as his coffin was placed into the earth with an air of finality by the members of his army…

And now it came smashing down. Tears flowed from her, reddening her eyes, stinging from the icy gales.

Her hands desperately clawing the earth, as if holding onto any ounce of control.

No one made to move, unsure of how to proceed. Not that she could blame them. How was one deemed suitable to act when the Queen of Hyrule was on her knees, pitifully crying?

She didn't feel the arms go around her until she felt their hair brush her face.

She didn't care who she was embracing, not now. Not when she just wanted the feel of someone holding her again…

Looking up, she saw the startled faces of everyone, but she paid them no attention, choosing instead to return the embrace of the stranger.

"Shh, it'll be okay, you'll be okay…"

Zelda pulled back, feeling her dry eyes widen as she looked to the girl who had hugged her.

Ilia smiled, her green eyes filled with understanding.

The queen opened her mouth, trying to form words, yet coming up empty as she failed to comprehend why Ilia was beside her.

The other girl threaded her hands together, seemingly awkward under Zelda's gaze.

"I.. I'm sorry about what happened between us… I didn't mean what I said…" She sighed, looking at the ground. "I guess I was just angry, and confused… It's not your fault."

Zelda dropped her eyes, "it was. Like you said, I gave him the opportunity, I was the one who sentenced him to death…" her voice was lower than a whisper, lowering as her guilt rose.

"No," Ilia disagreed, "he was always an adventurous one. Even if you hadn't knighted him, he would have wanted to be in the war… That's just how he was."

Zelda sighed. "I am sorry, Ilia, truly I am, you don't need to be consoling me when you have lost a friend dear to y-"

The honey-haired woman shook her head, cutting her off. "We all need comfort, and you looked like you needed it." she smiled genuinely, making Zelda's own mouth tug up.

"Thank you, I did. Though I must say that I am surprised…"

Ilia nodded, "its odd what grief can do to us huh?" She smiled sadly, "I… I know you meant a lot to him… and he wouldn't want to see you so unhappy… your only Hylian, and even the queen needs a hug sometimes."

Zelda smiled in return, letting herself be pulled up. "You truly have a kind heart, Ilia, even if dare I say it, you have a rather belligerent attitude sometimes…"

The woman laughed, squeezing her hands, "of course, us females have got to take charge or no one else will!"

Zelda chuckled weakly in response.

"Remember your majesty, things will get better someday" Ilia stated, keeping her eyes focused onto the brunettes, "you just have to believe that it will." She gave one last smile before dropping Zelda's hands to leave her alone once again.

She sighed, her heart still heavy, but her spirits considerably lighter.

As the crowds moved away from the grave, leaving no-one other herself present, she walked over, each step filled with trepidation.

She felt empty.

Despite Ilia's kind words, she felt as though she had lost something that was a fundamental part of her, and without it, she didn't know how to function…

"Link…" she whispered, running her hands over the smooth marble of the grave, glancing up as the guardian Farore, her eyes closed, hands clasped in an eternal picture of sorrow…

"I miss you…" Her voice broke in a sob, and she bit her lip to hold it back, swallowing the metallic taste in her mouth. Her eyes focused on the goddess, seeking any strength.

"I… I hope that your being taken care of… that the Sacred Realm is all we imagine it to be…" Her head dropped against the stone, sending a silent prayer to the goddesses.

The funeral was meant to be a symbol of moving on, accepting what could not be changed…

Death was a part of life, accept it or wallow pitifully in sorrow.

Yet her heart told the opposite. How could she forget someone who had left such an impression on her?

Her hands ran over the sapphires on her necklace… these items were all that she had to remind herself of him… not that she could ever forget…

Standing up, she gave one last glance to the grave…

"Ave atque vale mea heros…"

* * *

**And there we have it, chapter 11 done and dusted. Well, you've all made it this far, so why not leave a review? Hint hint ;D**


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations

**Greetings everyone! I have to say, y'all are going to like this chapter very much! At least, I hope so… Its happier for one thing! The angst was becoming too much! Though I am still including it…**

**So, just to clear some things, in England, if a statue of a rider and horse, has the horse rearing with both its front feet off the ground, it means that the rider died in battle. I don't know if it is different in other countries? But that's how I've learnt it. **

**But if there is anything that you don't get, namely the last section, then feel free to say in your reviews, or PM me and I'll happily explain :) **

**Katie - Thank you so much, that is wonderful to hear!**

**Guest - both of you who reviewed under guest - firstly; thank you for taking the time to review, and secondly, this chapter may just cheer you up…**

**Enjoy! The length is a tad longer than usual, but you'll see why…**

* * *

Confident, imperturbable… A valiant warrior…

A sword raised in battle, Epona rearing - both legs of the ground, a determined expression etched upon those handsome features.

The sculpture had captured him perfectly, right down to the unruly locks that were frozen in an imaginary breeze…

She hated it.

From the way in which he looked strong, intimidating and formidable. Everything that a general should be, but nothing of the tender lover she knew he was.

Brave and fearless - the true embodiment of courage…

Stupid, reckless, idiotic. The largest ignoramus that she had known…

And yet the most chivalrous, witty, heroic, devoted and charming man that she'd had the pleasure of knowing and loving…

Silent tears slipped down her face.

The statue looked so cold, so untouchable, so… dead. His eyes completely emotionless, blank and unstaring…

But there was that usual smirk upon his face, the one that sent butterflies to her stomach.

The fierce protectiveness that he wore without realising it. A characteristic that had resulted in his demise…

And saved her life. Thrice.

But ultimately, what she despised the most was that it was fragile. Stone could crumble. Be eroded by rain. Dulled through time.

Her hero had been strong. Not just physically, but mentally. No challenge was too large of a trial to his unlimited aptitude.

So much more stronger than what stone could be…

The last time she had even come to Castle town was with him. The season of festivities that she was expected to attend. A mandatory event.

And though it had been snowing heavily, a bitter frost in the air, just seeing his hopeful smile as he offered to be her guardian for the night had her practically skipping out of the castle.

_Snow drifted down from the winter sky, each flake like individual daggers upon her bare face._

_Zelda shivered, drawing the thick cloak tighter, retaining any warmth that she had._

_Link looked at her, concern marking his features. "Should we not head back?"_

"_Hero, I am here to support my people. I cannot leave for it would be most disrespectful."_

_Her gaze remained on the singers. Every year, the town held a festival marking the season of winter in commemoration to the Goddesses. She physically could not leave, or it would appear as though she was blasphemous. _

_Link sighed, "but your cold."_

"_As are the citizens, alas I can bear it."_

_She watched as he unbuttoned his cloak, before she gripped his arm._

"_Do not be foolish, Hero. You are not infallible."_

_His eyes rolled. "I can bear the cold far better than you, my queen"_

_Her lips quirked, "believe what you will, but I shall not permit you to remove your cloak." Her teeth clenched together and Link made a sound of exasperation before he smirked. _

"_Plan B, then."_

"_Plan B?" she questioned, her eyes growing wide at Links next move._

_He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her against his body._

_Since when had he become so bold?_

"_H-hero, wh- what..?" she shook herself mentally; trying - and failing - to organise her thoughts. "This is highly -"_

"_Improper?" Link offered, grinning._

_She could only nod as he turned her to face him, her heart rate drastically increasing._

"_But you __**are**__ warmer?"_

_Goddesses, she was __**too **__warm… yet she couldn't move… his toned thorax beneath her hands, his strong arms around her waist…_

_Had he always been this handsome?_

"_Y-yes. I… I am thank you."_

_His hand cupped her cheek, the warmth from his hands warming the cold skin even through his gloves. So gallant, she had to admire him._

_His answer was to just smile brilliantly._

She swallowed her tears, the flowers crushing in her hand.

She never considered herself to be a self-pitying type. Death was an integral part of life. It was accepted and not questioned. Or so she had believed.

One question circulated her mind continuously.

_**Why?**_

Why had the Goddesses took him?

Why did she have to be the damsel in distress? Making no move to save herself that day…

And why did he have to be so _**damn **_heroic?

She threw the flowers to the ground, dropping to her knees; her arms tight about her torso.

She could feel others gazes fall onto her, the whispered murmurs rushing through them.

Her cloak did well of hiding her identity. Concealing her as the ice queen she was known to be.

If they saw her crying, no doubt her careful façade of prestige and power would corrupt.

The respect and patriotism lost. A simple woman on the throne…

Her court could be cruel like that, and no doubt Lord Godwin would brutalise her even more.

She had known that her show of emotion would be looked down upon, and breaking down at the funeral had only made Godwin more eager to mock her. _"Women are weak when a man is concerned!" _

She'd heard it all.. Hyrule would fall with her, never mind the fact that she had yet to neglect her duties…

That she was unfit to rule if she could so easily be manipulated by the stirrings of her heart…

The council didn't understand. They never would. People were like objects to them. Easily wielded and shaped to their needs and desires, no thought given to emotions.

At least Lord Baron was sincere. Having been her fathers closest advisor and friend, she perceived him as a family member, and as of so, he treated her like one. Offering to run the council for her whilst she rested.

Though she appreciated the offer, she had declined. Not giving the satisfaction to Lord Godwin for her absence.

Zelda glanced to the townsfolk. All paying their respects either through flowers or by whispering prayers. Some including her in them…

She couldn't bear their sympathy, the swathing of mumbled apologies as they struggled to know what to say. Almost as if they _**had**_ to say something…

No, the cloak was necessary. For all they knew, she could be another petty fan girl bawling over someone they didn't know.

The thought infuriated her. How dare they cry desperately over him when they had not even known his name?

Act as if their world had ended when he had never been in it for more than a few months?

Cry over the loss of someone handsome, and not a true warrior. A remarkable individual…

She wanted to scream at them for being so selfish, so egocentric but she just couldn't.

They were young; immune to the terrors of life. Living their lives the way they wanted to, and who was she to deny them that right?

Her eyes wandered to her flowers, a sense of panic rising when she did not immediately locate them.

"Red carnations, and red tulips… Interesting choices."

Zelda glanced up, gasping at the woman smiling down at her.

Her deep black hair caught in the light shimmered the darkest sapphire, and her fathomless clear blue eyes held more wisdom that Zelda had thought possible.

Something about her was so familiar, and yet, she couldn't place why…

"Though lovers are lost, love is not; and death shall have no dominion." The woman held out a handkerchief, offering Zelda a warm smile before turning back to the flowers in her hand. "Dry your eyes daughter, tears will not ease your sorrow."

She selected the red carnations, softly brushing her fingers over their petals. "The dianthus caryophyllus, a flower representative of deepest admiration."

She smiled towards Zelda, a warmth that she had not seen true since him… Before she placed it onto the base of the statue, attention moving to the tulips.

"There is an old legend, long forgotten into the abyss of time, pertaining to red tulips. Do you know of it?"

Zelda shook her head, swallowing softly. He had given her red tulips… A token of his love…

"A Prince, from a country far from here, fell for a maiden. He loved her with all his heart for he knew that she loved him dearly too. Yet it was not to last as tragedy soon befell them, and death claimed the maiden for herself, taking her into the realm of the Goddesses. Upon hearing of her death, the Prince took his life, unable to live when his purpose for living had been destroyed. Though as his love was undying, from each drop of blood, red tulips sprang forth, ever symbolising that his love was eternal."

"The goddesses can be cruel in those who they select to die…" Zelda muttered, standing up from the ground.

"All life must come to an end." The woman shrugged delicately, positioning the tulips beside the carnations, taking the queen's hands into her own.

"When someone whom we hold dear diverges from our path; fear, anger and sorrow takes place in our heart, consuming our courage and concealing our hope. You have courage, Zelda. And it is in these times that it must be called forward. Though you do not see you hero, do not think that you are alone. Keep your memories close, and you times forged with him dear to you. Fear can only be surmounted if simultaneous with courage, just as hope can only be found if we have the wisdom to see it."

Zelda glanced away, unable to look at the truth that burned brightly in the woman's eyes. Wondering how she knew of her identity. "Not even wisdom can bring my hero back from the realm of death…"

"No." She agreed, her gaze distant. "No one is capable of that but the Goddesses themselves."

"Then why hope for something that no longer exists?"

The woman chuckled, a sound of pealing bells. "Hope cannot be seen, nor can it can be felt with our hands, so how do we ascertain that it exists? To say that we do not believe in something that cannot be observed is a very narrow perspective to have and hold. You hold faith though it is not tangible, and belief though questioned. You must have these in what you desire no matter how small, for it is in them that strength lies."

Her smile increased, a gentleness brought to it as she gave Zelda a knew reason to hope, "Link is not in the Elysian fields, my daughter, Farore holds him too highly in esteem for that. Do not be so quick to abandon hope just yet."

Zelda's mouth dropped slightly. "You mean to say that he is not dead?" She questioned, not wanting to pin everything on what the answer would be, yet unable to hide the buoyancy in her voice.

"Time holds all answers, ones that I cannot reveal." The woman turned away, walking to the southern field stairs.

Zelda sighed at the cryptic answer, before confessing; "I do not believe I can wait that long, I miss him terribly…"

She turned, her ink hair swishing round.

"It is often in the darkest if skies that we see the brightest of stars, waiting can be painful, as can forgetting. But not knowing which decision to make can sometimes be decidedly the most painful. Follow you heart Zelda, for it will never lead you astray." She moved back to facing the stairs, beginning her descent before Zelda called out.

"Wait, miss. I did not catch your name…"

Her lips tilted up in a knowing smile, her eyes sparkling. "I have had mean names over the years; Consilium, Prudentia, Sapientia… Some even refer to me as Time itself." And with a wave of her abnormal blue hair, and flowing cerulean dress, she descended the stairs, leaving to Zelda to stare after her in wonder, contemplating the semantics behind her words…

* * *

Pain. That was what came first. An agonising sense of feeling as though having been thrown at a wall. Twice.

Immediately the sense of not-rightness rose. This much pain could not be considered anywhere near normal…

A female's voice broke through the agony, one that brought no recognition.

"…is he awake? No. Still breathin' though… that's good…"

The voice kept rambling on, speaking as she picked things up and placed them down with a clunk.

When a cloth touched his head, his eyes shot open.

"Oh! You are awake! Sorry if I woke you…"

He blinked, making to lift his arm when he realised it was covered in thick layers of gauze and bandage, rendering them immobile.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Your pretty torn up."

An arm pushed his back down, with enough force to stop him moving, but gentle enough to prevent any further pain.

"Where's Zelda?" His voice was hoarse, his throat felt swollen and inflamed, as if he had swallowed a mouthful of salt. Which was probably quite accurate actually…

Images swelled in his minds eye. Watching her fall, the stampede of hooves, running, pushing himself to get to her before it was too late… calling out for her, his footing faltering, loosing speed as the bridge gave way… the stone crumbling before him, pushing her, for once uncaring of whether he hurt her or not, he would do anything if it meant keeping her safe… and then her anguished screams the last thing he heard as he plummeted down…

"Who's Zelda?

Link glanced towards the female, finally registering her appearance. Long red hair, simple clothes, and bright blue eyes that were staring at him curiously.

Clearly not Zelda… Yet sparking a recall of someone familiar…

"My fiancée, who probably thinks I'm dead…" Link croaked out, wondering how in the scared realm he had survived a fall like _**that**_…

"Oh…" she trailed, seemingly disappointed. "Engaged huh? Goodness, she must be devastated…"

Link's eyes widened. She didn't know he was alive… He made to stand up when she pushed him back down again, and none too gently this time.

Guilt constricted his throat.

She must be worried sick. Just the sound of her screams…

He snapped his eyes shut, he never wanted to hear her scream like that again. Never. Just the echoes made him shudder…

"What month is it?" He questioned, directing his head towards her, but still keeping his eyes closed.

"April, why?"

April? "I've been out for three months?" How the hell?

"I only found you last month." She tapped her finger against her lips. "So you've only been knocked out for one."

"And yet there's probably been a funeral by now, a statue in my honour, a new general…" Link murmured, reaching to run a hand through his hair as he did when annoyed. Only to growl when he couldn't.

He looked down at his arms, making to move his left when he winced. Great, broken.

And it just had to be his fighting arm didn't it…

Still growling, he tried pushing himself up, (something a heck of a lot more difficult when your limbs weren't obeying) when she pushed him back down by the shoulders again.

"There is no way I'm letting you up, have you even seen the state your in?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips. A no-nonsense look in her face.

Truth of the matter was, he hadn't. He figured he was pretty beat up, why make it worse?

Still, knowing better than to take that attitude, he lifted his chest slightly, hissing in pain, though still surveying the extent of the damage. More than enough broken bones, bruises covering every inch that he could see, and far too many bandages for his liking.

It would take ages to heal from all this…

Yet it didn't shock him really, considering he had fell off a bridge…

"I need to get back," he spoke through gritted teeth, stubbornly trying to get his legs to move.

She smiled, knowing fine well that he wasn't going to get very far. Continuing to stare at him, she tilted her head softly. "Why? Where you some fancy person in an army or something?"

Link chuckled, not knowing who he was? That was a first. "I am the general of her majesties army, knight of Hyrule and Hero of Twilight. I am much more than some 'fancy person'." He stated, smirking at her expression of amazement.

"How did you get here is the question then; your wounds are the worse I've seen in all my life…"

He hadn't thought about that. How he was even alive was more important…

"I guess I floated down Lake Hylia, and got here. Missing out all jagged rocks, debris and whatever the hell else was floating around…" It sounded disbelieving to even himself.

"Hold up!" She held up her hands, shaking her head. "Why were you travelling down a lake?"

Link smiled tightly, trying to find any humour. "A bridge we were riding over collapsed, and I was caught in the centre of it all."

"You lucky son of a…" She trailed, her eyes wide. "Someone up there is looking after you!"

He made to shrug, cursing when his muscles pulled. Unless Farore herself was guiding him, there was no over way to explain it.

Probably death was pissed right now that he was alive… It had to be the what, 9th time he had escaped his end?

"How am I even alive?" He mused, more to himself than the woman, simultaneously thankful and impressed that he had survived.

"You tell me wolfy, I found you on the coast of Great Bay."

Great Bay? Where in the world was… Then it hit him. Termina. He'd overheard people in the market town taking about the place, a great place to visit apparently…

He had certainly travelled far… and hadn't even been aware of it.

And then he realised something else. Wolfy?

"And you got me back here? How?" He coughed, his voice dry. How long had it been since he had drank something?

"Here." She handed him a glass, sitting down on the edge of his bed, careful not to jostle him too much. "Well, I was going into clock town when one of the Zoras came running to me, statin' they had found someone of the beach. And needed help urgently."

"And that's when you found me." Link finished, completely amazed.

She nodded, "I'm just glad the bridges that used to block Great Bay off were taken down, or we'd have never gotten you out!"

Link smiled, "you have my thanks…" he trailed the sentence off, letting her catch on.

"Oh! I'm Romani. I own this ranch, producing Chateau Romani; the most desired of forbidden milk in all o' Termina!" She stated, grinning proudly whilst throwing her arms out.

"I don't doubt it." He agreed, smiling at her pride before asking curiously, "why 'wolfy'?"

Romani chuckled nervously. "Well, your were wearin' grey, or at least what I think was grey…" she gestured to the destroyed material over on a table in the corner. "And just your eyes. They have that untamed confidence that wolves have…"

Link cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that.

"You know, you kinda remind me of my grandpa too. In fact, you look just like him…"

She looked behind her, biting her lip. "I think there are photos somewhere…" Romani stood up, rummaging through the bookshelves at the foot of the bed, her laugh of success causing Link to chuckle at her antics.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed, waving a book in her hand, her grin taking place on her features.

Carefully, she slid her hands under his arms, helping to prop him up against the mounds of pillows, whispering sorry several times as he winced.

He was thankful for his life, no doubt about that, but could he not have fallen in a less painful way?

"That's him, right there." Romani pointed to a man that if Link hadn't known better, could have sworn was him…

Same blonde hair, dark blue eyes. Even his smile was the same!

It wasn't possible… not unless they were related somehow…

"Grandpa Link, he was such an amazin' guy." Romani stated, smiling softly in remembrance, unseeing of how Link's mouth dropped.

"Link? That was his name?" How the…

"Yeah… You look amazed!" She laughed, "The resemblance is mighty strikin' though."

"Name too apparently." Link muttered, it was unreal how much they looked alike. The only thing different was that the old Link had a softer jaw, and less defined features, though it was hardly noticeable.

"Did he have any kids?" He found himself asking, looking to her expectantly.

"Two." Romani answered, "my mama Malon and aunt Saria."

Link's eyes widened. "Did Saria happen to have red hair, and forest coloured eyes by any chance?"

"Umm, I think so. My mama always said that her sister looked like a forest sprite. Completely obsessed with nature and trees, especially-"

"Willows." He cut in, closing his eyes, seeing his mothers care-free smile as she looked towards him. Explaining the reason behind her love for the plants. "Because they were a symbol of remembrance, giving her peace as they reminded her of family, of Malon."

He heard her shocked intake of breath. "You knew her?"

Link smiled halfly. He had always though that he was all that was left. Once his mother had died, that he had no-one else.

Sure, Rusl and Uli were the closest family he had, but he had always wondered if he truly was the only one remaining in his family. He had accepted it years ago, he was a lone wolf (ironic as that was…) and yet here was his cousin sitting right beside him, just as unknowing of her extended family as he was…

"She was my mother."

Romani exhaled loudly, "so, that means that you're my cousin... Your Link…" she trailed, seemingly as amazed as him. Which clearly was a lot.

"Yep." He popped the "p", unsure of how to respond. How did you act when you had just found out that you had family you never knew about?

"That would explain how you look so much like him…" She mused, glancing between him and the photo. "Yet I cant see anyone else in you, not even my, I mean _our_, grandmother has any resemblance to you."

"No," Link shook his head, regretting it instantly at the pain that shot through his neck. Gods he hated that bridge… "I never had any resemblance to my parents."

Romani tilted her head to the side, regarding him studiously. "I think you look like your mother. I never met her, but from what I've seen of photos, you have her delicate nature."

"Delicate?" Link snorted, cursing when that hurt too. Note to self, don't fall of a bridge again…

She laughed, "I mean that you have that very parental look about you, like you'd risk everything for the one you love."

He rose an eyebrow, her inquisitiveness reminding him of Zelda. The risks he had took for her nearly cost him his life, and yet he wouldn't change a thing if it meant that she was safe…

"You could say that…"

"Grandpa woulda been proud, as would mama." She smiled warmly, though he could see her sadness through it.

"I would have loved to meet them," he sighed. He'd only ever heard snippets of information, and never whether any of them were alive…

"You'd have adored 'em. My mama was incredibly hard workin', she did all that she could for this ranch, she even used to breed horses." Her eyes glazed over, lost in her memories though her smile was still firmly in place. "I remember when I was nine, she went out one day, said she needed to deliver a horse. A cute lil thing she was too, chestnut with a white mane. I think she was called-"

"Epona." Link couldn't help his grin. "A birthday gift for my tenth birthday…" He could see it vividly in his memories. The bright smile on his mother's face as she lead him outside, laughing when he gasped at the foal in front of him…

"She's your horse?" Romani asked, a shocked happiness evident in her voice.

"Best horse that I've ever seen. She's stuck with me all these years, through thick and thin she's been with me." His words rang with admiration.

His ten year old self had laughed, the happiest he had felt in a long time. His father had died the year before, leaving his mother as a single parent, an amazing one at that. But always making her more protective of him. A horse had been the last thing he had expected.

"So that lass I seen was your mother?"

"Yep!" She nodded, "it was grandpa's idea that she gave it to you. He was the one who named her after his own horse."

Even their horses had the same name? Hmm… he wondered…

"Hey, Romani. Was our grandpa a hero?" It sounded ridiculous to ask such a thing, but considering how many other similarities there was…

"The Hero of masks he was known as. Grandma told me that he saved the whole of Termina by stoppin' the moon from crashin'. Though whether that's true or not.." She answered sceptically before shrugging. "Grandma did like telling stories."

Hero of masks? The Terminians who had fought in the war rose up in his mind, how those simple accessories had completely changed their appearance…

"Wait? He stopped the moon? How?" Three questions in one… Zelda would've berated him, but Romani smiled.

"By calling the giants!" She emphasised, her blue eyes shinning with amusement as she retold the legends of past.

Link flopped back onto the pillows, suddenly thinking about something.

"Where was the princess in all of this?" Every legend he had read about mentioned Zelda somewhere…

"Princess? There wasn't one. Termina doesn't have a monarchy, and Grandpa didn't seem too fond of Hyrule's…"

"He didn't like the princess?" So there was a difference between them…

"No…" She answered, her head tilting once again. "He said he felt betrayed by her for some reason. He never went into detail about it really…" She reflected.

"Huh," was his response. Lost in his own thoughts about his grandfather, what he had endured, and whether he was the Hero's shade… It would certainly make sense…

"Hey Link?" her voice brought him out of his reverie, brining his eyes to met hers.

"Seeing as we are family and all, and your engaged… can I come to your wedding? I've always wanted to go to one…"

At her shyness he laughed, feeling a grin spread. "Of course, Romani. Provided I get back to Hyrule in one piece first…"

* * *

**Well… I can only imagine w****hat you are all thinking now! **

**I'm guessing you all knew who the woman Zelda was talking too was right? Your all smart cookies like that.**

**The story of the Prince and the Maiden is a Turkish legend between Prince Farhad and the maiden Shiren for those who were wondering.**

**So, I cant help but notice how many views I get in each chapter, and yet no reviews… I'm not asking for pages, just a simple one line would make me happy, and for those who may not speak English, I will answer you even if you dropped a review in your native language. **

**So… with this in mind, I am being mean, and I am not updating until I get 100 reviews overall. Please people? Pretty please with sugars and spice and all things nice? **


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected

**Greetings people from here and afar. Is anyone watching the Olympics? My nation is hosting, and yet only have two gold medals; makes me proud to be British…**

**You all seemed to like the last chapter, and I wonder why that was? Haha. I'm ecstatic that you all enjoyed it so much! And what do you know? Asking for reviews works well, (113! *whistles happily*) and as of such, I was compelled to write this as fast as possible. You all asked for me to update soon, and so, here we are again!**

**Guest 1** - **and I always thought Link was more wolf than cat…**

**Bernie - Thank you!**

**Iamams7 - I will try to update faster, if only writers block could be knocked down easily… and thank you!**

**Guest 2 - I think you've got a bit confused, Link and Zelda are in no way related.**

**TCM - thank you, I like to keep my readers intrigued (I hope!)**

**Katie - a brilliant reaction I think!**

**Erianne - I couldn't kill him off permanently! And thank you!**

**The Band Geek Alchemist - I loved the progression of your reviews from happy, to crying (is your phone okay?) to happy again. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy, chapter 13!**

* * *

"Romani, let me up."

"Nope."

"I'm fine. Will you stop being so damn stubborn?"

"Sure you are, Link. I'll let you up when your healed completely."

Link sighed, irritated. His ribs were fine, or as fine as they needed to be. To him, they

were healed. Just being a bit tender did not warrant being bed-ridden.

Romani clearly didn't think so…

Only helping him move when he absolutely needed to (and boy, that had been fun to tell her what he needed…) she had declared him too broken to move. And had even taken to tying bells around his feet so she'd know he was moving too much.

"Seriously, I've been here for 2 months now. I know I'm healed."

Considering that she had no potions, he'd had no choice but to heal in a painfully slow mundane way.

Even those that had been in his bag where smashed, leaking over the material in sticky reds and blues.

Still, over time, most of the bruises and scratches had vanished - adding to more scars, and his legs were in perfect order, apart from being a bit unsteady.

It was only his damn arm that was still taking its sweet time in healing…

"I don't care. You look like death, and your as weak as a kitten. Until you got your strength back, I am not lettin' you move."

Females… such stubborn creatures…

Romani smiled from her chair; sensing her victory. Continuing to scribble in her book, probably working out milk profits and whatnot.

She wouldn't leave him alone for more than ten minutes. Claiming he'd make a break for it if she did. And unfortunately for him, she was bang on the money…

Though getting out of the ranch wasn't his only problem…

How the hell was he going to get back to Hyrule?

He'd floated down here from Lake Hylia, and ended up in Great Bay. His only options seemed to be to transverse the seas.

And he hadn't brought his Zora armour, having been a hundred percent sure he would find no use for it.

How was he meant to know he'd be taking a dive unexpectedly?

And better yet, where was he going to find a boat? Other than Romani, he didn't know any one in-

Clearly, he'd hit his head a lot harder than what he thought…

All the Terminians who had assisted in the war. Surely one of them would know where to find a boat somewhere.

Now it was just a matter of finding where they lived.

"Romani?"

She barely looked up, no doubt waiting for him to ask to move. "Hmm?"

"Where is the nearest sword smith from here?" He asked innocently, waiting for her

suspicions to rise.

"What?" Now she glanced towards him, arching her eyebrow. Instantly questioning his motives.

Good thing he'd thought of that. "I need a shield. Mine seems to have vanished, and though I am perfectly competent with a sword, some defence would be good."

Though at the rate his left arm was healing, his right would be occupied with holding his sword rendering him unable to use the shield anyways…

A part of him was amazed that the sword hadn't been lost with the rapids. Maybe Farore really was keeping on eye on him.

Though despite being ambidextrous, he would of preferred to have his stronger arm in working order.

Not to mention that in the broken condition, his left wouldn't be able to take any pressure through defence.

Though at least the expedition wouldn't be at a total loss if the sword smith knew where to find some of the army members locations.

"Why? Your in no condition to leave yet."

He resisted an eye roll. Like he didn't know that. "True, but being stuck in a bed doesn't prevent me from looking over some maps and preparing for the journey."

He could tell she was still wary about it, but eventually she sighed, picking out a map from her shelf.

"Mountain Village is your best bet. I think that's up near Snowhead Mountain."

Sure enough, just past Northern Clock Town before the mountain trail, there was Mountain Village.

"Great, as soon as I'm healed I'll head up there."

"Yeah, and listen here wolfy, _as soon as your healed. _That means not till then are you leavin'" She glared at him, "understood?"

Well this was going to make things a whole lot harder when she obviously didn't trust him.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, smiling at how unimpressed Romani looked. "You have my word that I will not leave until I deem myself able to do so."

She grinned in response. Making him feel just a tad guilty for creating a loophole to his words.

"You got that right."

* * *

It was times like this, Link was glad his eyes were accustomed to the dark.

Other than her living quarters, he did not have the faintest clue what the layout of the ranch was, succeeding in adding more difficultly in navigating his way round.

Though making him all the more happier that his night vision was up to scratch.

Having removed the bells off his feet, he had slipped out of the window.

Like heck was he taking the door.

He wasn't stupid, he'd seen her attach a thin wire near the bottom, joined to yet more bells hidden behind crates, when she thought he was sleeping.

Quite the definition of a trip wire he noted appreciatively.

He could have moved it, but he liked the thrill of sneaking around. It had been far too long since he had found the need to do such a thing.

Though he had made plenty of suggestions to Zelda about crawling through her window under the veil of night to join her in her chambers…

Oh no, he was not getting distracted now. He'd seen what the price could be, and though Zelda was no where in sight for the repercussions to fall onto, he knew that one mistake could lead to Romani being alerted.

And he wasn't really in the mood to explain what he was doing out of bed.

He chuckled softly, she reminded him of the stereotypical mother when she scolded his behaviour. She'd definitely be good with kids one day.

Stepping over more fallen boxes, (there was no way that they had fallen on their own), he thought back to the map and where he needed to go.

He'd consulted it well, storing the both the location of the village and where the exit of the ranch was to memory.

Now it was just a simple case of eluding any more traps Romani may have set up.

Already he'd gone over wires across doorframes, avoided tripping over very strategically placed brooms and ducking under buckets hanging off doors.

She was definitely thorough.

Only upon reaching the open fields did he allow a deep breath.

Maybe he should be flattered that she was taking care of him so much, but that only lead him to feel more guilty.

She had taken him into her home, unknowing of who he was (lucky for her, he wasn't a mass murderer…), provided shelter, food and a bed. And now he leaving without so much as a real goodbye.

Goddess, when had he become so soft?

He had left a note clearly stating that he declared himself well enough -which what he had said in the first place. And that she was still more than welcome to his wedding if she didn't kill him first.

He honestly hoped she didn't take up that suggestion, he had cheated death more than enough times, and probably a ranch girl with a broom would be the end of him.

If Ilia had dislocated his shoulder when they were five by clouting him with a bucket, he was sure Romani, a full grown woman, could do a whole lot worse.

Still, even with those thoughts running through his head, he couldn't help but hum softly; amused that all the experience of trekking through temples had come in useful when dodging traps.

Who knew that knowledge could be so utilisable when leaving a house?

Searching around, Link sighed. Despite being a ranch, there was only one horse. And he'd _**definitely**_ feel bad if he took her…

Not like he could talk, Ordon ranch only had one horse, and that was Epona.

He ran his hand over his face. Sure he was persevering, and being unsteady on his feet was not going to stop him. But damn, he could have done with not walking…

Still, complaining about it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Almost grudgingly, he began the slow trek from Romani ranch to Clock town. Relying heavily on instincts to lead him in the right path.

Termina field was just as bad as Hyrule's with the many random holes scattered about (again, he praised his good eye-sight). But at least back home he'd had to dig into them as a wolf rather than almost fall down them…

Finally, the town came into his view. And just the change from grass to stone was enough to make him smile.

He was tired, there was no way getting round that. It had probably taken more than an hour to get here, and he was paying for it now.

At least when he'd been wounded on his adventure, he'd always had Epona to rely on getting him to his next destination as he healed, usually through the use of many potions and several fairies.

But to do it himself… He now realised (not for the first time) how much he really did love that horse.

Determined not to pant, much as he wanted to, he sat down in what he could only assume was the central plaza.

Other than the clock tower, he could not have named one other building around him. And considering how completely worn-out he felt, an inn was in need.

He knew he should have paid stricter attention to the layout of the town rather than just the fields…

"Hey, sir. Are you okay?"

Link glanced up to a woman staring at him curiously. Quickly masking his own amazement; it wasn't every day he saw someone with what he assumed was indigo (the dark wasn't giving the best judgement) coloured hair, and red eyes. And he had seen a lot of odd things.

"Never better." He wasn't even sure if he was being sarcastic or not. Wondering if the woman was part Sheikah to have such peculiar eyes.

She reminded him of Zelda in her guise. Only less far less intimidating. Though still staring at him as though he had a second head. And he was quite sure that he didn't.

"You look lost."

Link chuckled. "Well, oddly enough, I am." He probably could find somewhere to stop, but with the amount of pain he was in, the floor looked inviting.

And how stupid an idea that would be, doubtless Termina would have its fair share of criminals wandering about just as much as Hyrule.

She nodded, "need a place to stay by any chance?"

Link couldn't help but raise a brow. Where Terminians trusting folks or something?

What they would do if he did turn out to be some escaped vigilante…

"I wouldn't object if you offered." At this moment, she could provide a straw bed in a barn and he'd be thankful.

"Well, your lucks in then today. I happen to own an inn, with plenty of free rooms too." There was no smug intonation to her words which amazed him.

Romani had practically sang with pride when announcing what her profession was.

"Excellent," he pushed himself off the floor, pleased when he didn't sway, "I'm going to request a room then."

* * *

"It's not the fanciest place around, but it is warm and a bed at the end of the day." She opened the door to reveal a simple one bedded room, complete with dresser and fire, turning to him with a welcome smile.

"If there is anything else you need, feel free to come down to reception. I'm Erika by the way." She held her hand out which Link took without hesitation, not needing to provide his name when he'd already signed it on her register.

Link Wolfe. Completely original, though Erika had simply smiled.

He'd never cared that he didn't have a surname (in a province as small as Ordon, first names were the only ones needed), but unless it was different for royals, what name would Zelda adopt once they were married? Or did he become Link Harkinian? Surely Zelda would know…

Just thinking of her rose a sadness deep in him. He had never seen her cry, and to know that he was likely to have made her do so brought a large amount of guilt.

He could imagine all too well how she would be feeling, he had promised that he would stay safe… But he had promised that he would keep her safe, and that summoned some of his morality back.

"G'night." Erika called to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Her smile softening her red eyes that were more of a russet colour than the ruby blood of the Sheikahs.

He had wanted to ask, but had thought the better of it, knowing how rude he would sound.

Though as soon as he entered the inn on the east side of the city, his curiosity had been sated.

May pictures lined the walls, some of Termina, others of what he assumed was family or friends. And then some of a red haired woman, and dark indigo-haired male.

He didn't think that genetics worked in that hair colours could be mixed, yet Erika's hair was clearly a blend of both shades. Though her eyes were definitely the males colour.

Kafei, that's what she had called him, and Anju the woman - her grandparents who had probably known his.

If it wasn't for the desire to get back to Hyrule as soon as possible, there was so much he could ask about, finally learning of the grandparent he hadn't even been aware that he'd had…

But all he could focus on was seeing Zelda again.

Running his hands though her soft tresses.

Holding her tight in his arms.

Pressing his lips to hers, revelling in knowing that she belonged to him, and that she reciprocated his feelings…

Gods, he didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much… and yet here he was, desperately longing to be reunited with his fiancée…

Din damn it. He still didn't have a ring. In fairness, his mind had been preoccupied with other things, but how could he forget that?

He laughed suddenly, recalling his earlier musings. He'd told himself that he would travel to the ends of Hyrule for a ring.

And here he was, in a place that would allow for that statement to be true, even if he wasn't with the region he had stated.

First things first though; locate the mountain village, find where some of the army members lived, discover how they got to Hyrule, have a ring made for Zelda, then get back home. And not pass out of exhaustion whilst doing so.

And here was him thinking his adventuring days were over…

* * *

There was no denying it.

Zelda turned from left to right for the fifth time in the vanity mirror, inspecting her lower abdomen.

Her stomach was definitely a defined bump.

Gingerly, she laid her hands atop it. Retracting them back with a loud gasp when she felt a kick back.

Her mouth lifted into a smile that was simultaneously filled with joy and worry.

She was carrying Link's child…

Her eyes filled with tears as she grinned.

Though her mood was always cold and unyielding to the ideas of suitors, she had always brightened at the prospect of children.

Their sweet faces, filled with innocence and curiosity. Their tiny hands that reached for items of interest to sate their intrigue…. Sure, they were messy, loud and incredibly mischievous if the yells of concerned mothers in Castle town was anything to go by. But that made them all the more adorable.

She had been referred to a statue on several occasions, and she had allowed them to think what they may - she may have the exterior of an ice queen at times, but the thought of her own children had always brought a smile to her face.

Most definitely when she had considered possible fathers…

_He should be here… _She thought morosely, placing one hand onto her bump as the other wiped her eyes.

It was so easy to imagine Link as a father, he bonded so well with children - those of Ordon certainly admired him. As did the many mothers of Hyrule when he helped them with their shopping loads.

She had prayed everyday since the woman had told her at the statue that Link was not in the Elysian fields.

Blue hair, unfathomable wisdom, and names meaning wisdom itself. She wondered how she hadn't seen it before. Nayru - Oracle of Time had told her that Farore herself favoured Link too much for him to pass into the Sacred realm.

Yet still she doubted it. If he truly was alive, why had he not yet returned?

Was it that he was stranded somewhere, injured too great to travel?

Held prisoner in a country that didn't know who he was, holding him captive in their clutches?

Or was it that he had forgotten her? Found another woman who could offer him freedom rather than tying him to the throne?

The kick beneath her fingers shook her away from the doleful speculations.

He loved her. The movement under her hands was living proof of that.

Pregnant. And she was only just allowing herself to actualise it now.

All the signs had been there; a loss of appetite, extreme fatigue, morning sickness. The revelation didn't come as a surprise.

But what would her council think? What would Hyrule?

To have intercourse before marriage was a sin in its own right, but to be with child and unmarried…. She could be forced to abdicate… rejected from her throne….

No, they couldn't do that. She was the queen regent of Hyrule, the only royal left other than some cousins far in Labrynna.

And surely having been engaged would justify her pregnancy more than not having any marital connotations to her name.

Though she wasn't too fond of her entire kingdom knowing that she had slept with her hero…

She sighed. And she had truly thought that her council would never discover that fact…

Her maids had certainly made plenty of suggestions, and there was a limit to how bloated one could look…

Though even to her - someone who had no experience with maternity other than seeing women with children - her pregnancy did appear to be accelerated…

Goodness knows how may times Clara had stated that she needed to visit a midwife, even offering to take her there herself.

Zelda had of course declined, but after seeing her womb grow; there was no avoiding it…

Begrudgingly, she had relented to Clara's insistent commands. Allowing for an appointment to be made, and today was the scheduled date.

The midwife was travelling from Lanayru, taking approximately two days to arrive due to attending to others and allocating time for Zelda.

Despite Hyrule's size - there was only one nurse who was specialised in midwifery in the entire country. Making it all the harder for her to be contacted.

Zelda glanced towards her windows, the position of the sun alerting her to be roughly three in the afternoon.

She had requested that the appointment take place in her chambers, seeing as a bed would already be available, and that her appearance did not have to be immaculate.

Tiredly she ran her hands through her hair, taming the strays back into the loose braid.

Thankfully, there had been no meetings to attend and so questions had not been raised about her simple cotton dress and lack of adornments.

After all, she was only working in her study signing legislations, organising the commissions of new jobs in castle town - tasks that did not require her regal garments.

That, and most of her clothing had become rather tight… And she dreaded to think of how many new dresses she was in need of…

Though if she was only to swell larger, her requests could be put on hold until absolutely needed; she detested being measured for new clothes.

Deciding to give ease to the midwife in accessing her stomach, she began to change into a simple tunic and slacks- items that she had brought only recently.

Unable to bend to remove her boots, she sat on her bed, still struggling to relieve herself of them due to her inability to stretch as far as she once could.

Was she really so dependent on her maids that she couldn't even change herself?

No, she was not that reliant on others. And thus she heaved her feet onto her bed; amused to know that Clara would have a field day is she saw her now, angling her knees to yank the boots off.

Gods, it was such a palaver! She wanted to laugh at how long it was taking her, and yet she found herself crying.

Hormone imbalances. That was all it was. She laughed at that; if only all her problems could be so easily solved.

A knock on her door curbed her chortling. Taking a deep breath to get a grip on her fluctuating emotions, and placing her feet back onto the floor - another thing she noticed was more difficult as of recent - she called for them to enter.

A woman poked came through, her dark chestnut hair streaked with grey, and wrinkles appearing around her eyes when she smiled.

"Afternoon your majesty, or would you prefer Zelda?"

Zelda felt her own mouth lift, instantly liking her for the fact that she asked whether she preferred to be called by title or name. No-one had ever taken the liberty of allowing her to say, in fact, only a select few even called her by name.

The choice was not a hard one. "Please, Zelda would be fine."

She was grateful that no comment had been made about the lack of partner. In truth, she had expected some offer of obliged condolences, but after receiving none, she was immensely thankful that it was not brought up. Perhaps Clara had detailed her dislike of the topic as an afterthought when she had posted the letter…

"Pleasure to meet you, Zelda. I'm Althea, and your guide throughout your pregnancy."

She sat down on the bed, placing her bag beside her. "So, how have you been?"

Zelda immediately responded that she was fine out of habit, but Althea shook her head.

"So no symptoms of any sort at all? No sickness for example?" Her smile was encouraging, but also showed that she didn't believe Zelda's answer.

"I was sick for a long period, I couldn't stomach cuckoo and I have had many emotional outbursts…" She ended on a whisper; worrying how the midwife would judge her - she was the queen after all, a fiercely strong woman, not someone who cried because they couldn't take off their boots.

Althea smiled kindly, "there's nothing to be ashamed of Zelda, the majority of women experience this too. I wouldn't be worried if some days you felt like screaming, and then laughing afterwards. All part of the hormone changes in your body which will gradually settle if they haven't already done so."

Her hand reached into her bag. "Anyhow, shall we see how far you are?"

Zelda leaned back onto her pillows, wondering which was the best way to access her stomach, should she lift her skirts, or push down the upper half to her waist?

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, but sliding your dress down would be easier for me, and allow you to see what I'm doing too."

She nodded, it was silly to be embarrassed now, especially when Althea would be the one to deliver her baby in a situation that would reveal more skin than she was used to showing.

Once settled, Althea measured across Zelda's stomach, from her symphysis pubis - her pelvis bone to the fundus - the top of her uterus.

"Do you know what your conception date was?"

Zelda has already calculated it before she had arrived, making it easier to let the date roll off her tongue before she could be reminded of the day and him…

"I see." The midwife pressed against her stomach, the firm palpitations locating the position of her baby before she pulled out an object which reminded Zelda of a horn.

A pinard; used for hearing the foetal heartbeat, Althea explained as she placed it against the side of the bump, before shifting to the left side with a smile playing on her lips.

"Just as I thought," her grin was bright as she looked back to Zelda who smiled in curiosity. Not expecting what Althea's next words would be:

"Congratulations, Zelda. Your expecting twins."

* * *

**I love pregnancy and children, and thus I loved writing this chapter. Even if it did take me a few weeks… Though I'll only know what you all think of it when you drop a review *hint hint, cough cough* I hope your getting the picture… :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Busted

**I am sorry for the wait everyone, and this time I actually have an excuse other than work and sheer laziness. My poor laptop was very, and I do mean very ill. As in with 38 viruses ill… Then the internet decided that it wasn't going to work. My fridge screwed up, as did the tumble dryer, so it was all manual work. And so yeah, technology was being a complete bugger. And then I got the internet back, and google was distracting me with the awesome little Olympic games…**

**But alas, I am here now. Finally...**

**On another note, has anyone seen the trailer for Majora's Mask on the Wii U? If that is real than oh my dear sweet Hylia…**

**Iamams7 - Well, its certainly going to be clear that Zelda is pregnant by the time Link gets back home. That truly means so much to hear in that you like this story that much. Thank you.**  
**Katie - He will. Eventually. Once he has got a ring that is!**

* * *

Twins…

The one word endlessly circulated her mind as she made her way to the grand library.

Simultaneously, she was filled with unbidden merriment and complete worry.

There could be so many complications with twins: how early her waters could break due to the pressure, that they might not survive if too premature…

How difficult birth could be, that one baby may be in an awkward position, risking her or him becoming distressed…

Althea had explained it all as a possibility, not as a definite. Yet Zelda still fretted. Only allowing her mind to be distracted by the midwife's constant chatter of expectations, when her due date would fall, certain foods to avoid, ones she should eat more of…

She had soon felt herself smile due to the brightness of the other woman's.

And then Althea had frowned, very subtle to an untrained eye, but Zelda had always found it easy to read people. Reaching over to pat Zelda's hand sympathetically.

Maybe it was the gesture, how it's gentle touch reminded her so dearly of her mother.

Or perhaps it was the flood of shock and awe that was so overwhelming that other emotions were bound to be privy to them.

Regardless of her reasons, Zelda had pulled herself up, falling into Altheas waiting arms as she cried despondently.

"_He would have been an excellent father, Zelda." _

Althea's arms had held her close, the soft shushes a comforting sound as Zelda focused past the woman onto the shield upon her chamber wall, the silver glinting harshly in the light; conjuring memories of her hero.

Only after calming herself did she pull back, smiling guiltily at the wet patch of tears on the midwife's dress.

"_I've been covered in far worse than tears, dear." _Althea response was, chuckling as she reassured that even the strongest of women, (queens included) had tear ducts that demanded to be used.

Zelda smiled weakly to herself, calmed by the midwife's words, as the heavy oak doors came into her view.

She knew from past experiences that at around this time of day, Lord Baron could be found residing within the room.

On several occasions, she had come here with Link, seeking the repose of the quiet sombre atmosphere, a place to gather her thoughts and not have them intruded upon.

The familiar amenity of worn leather, ink stained parchment, and crackling flames all providing a sense of complacency when her life became over-bearing.

Of course, he had never shared her love for the place.

A man more of action than scholar. Though he had never declined her invitations, stating he preferred instead to sketch with such a peaceful place to do so.

Though much to her annoyance and intrigue, he had always concealed the drawings before her eyes could catch a glimpse.

Refuting her small pesters by declaring he would allow her to see once he was finished.

She never did see what it was that he hid…

Lord Baron had always found their behaviour amusing, happily declaring that they sounded like an old married couple much to the young monarch and hero's chagrin.

Walking down the shelves, she spied the beam of candles; giving a clear route to his location.

No doubt he would be sitting in one of the old worn chairs, several books pilled high besides him as he searched every volume for details on the interested subject.

Assimilating more knowledge to his already endless vast through the scanning of larger books, coated in years of dust that she was sure was due to only himself and her ever looking at them.

He enjoyed to keep his "little grey cells active" or so he put it.

At least he was doing something productive over than spending his money at local taverns…

His most recent was that of alchemy, and how elixirs could be a remedy for ailments, informing her simply that it was for her benefit seeing as her magic did not work on herself.

She smiled. He knew that she had no physical grieves, only emotional ones that potions could not solve perpetually. Yet the wink in his eyes as he told her that she would soon come to a use for one gave her comfort now.

If that was anything to go by, he was already accepting of her pregnancy.

"May I join you?"

Lord Baron looked up from his notes, a smile instantly softening his face.

"Go ahead. Here." He pushed aside the scattered items - clearing room to see through. "I'm guessing you have something you wish to inform me of?" He asked, his tone revealing that he knew that was the exact reason for her being here.

"Yes, though I am sure it is obvious as to what I wish to speak about…" She laid her hands atop her bump meaningfully, not needing to elaborate further.

On many occasions, Lord Baron had offered to control the council for her, attend her meetings in her stead, and take care of any business that she did not wish to do.

And it was in this instance, that she certainly did not want to talk her court…

"Already taken care of, Zelda."

She couldn't help but glance towards him, poorly masking her surprise. "But I have only had my pregnancy confirmed yesterday, how could you have been so certain already?"

Sure, the signs had been glaringly obvious, but she had done well in avoiding any nobles unless completely inevitable.

Even so, she had only truly began to show in the last two months, and there had been no contact with any of her council in that period.

He chuckled humorously, taking her hand closest in his own and squeezing it softly.

"I am not naïve, Zelda. I have seen my wife bear children thrice, I know what symptoms are associated with pregnancy." His brown eyes twinkled, "ones that I seen in you, might I add."

Zelda broke his gaze, feeling an embarrassed flush spread her cheeks. Perhaps she was the naïve one to believe she had concealed it so well…

"I may be old, but my eyes are still sharp. A lot more so than some of the rapscallions around here."

"Had the council known before your telling?" Not all of the members were as interested in the welfare of their Queen as Lord Baron was…

"It did not come as a shock, rather, we were most over-joyous." His smile showed that he was filled with mirth at the news.

"I imagine Lord Godwin did not take too kindly…"

The lord laughed, bemused. "Actually, he was glad that an heir would soon be born." Upon seeing Zelda's shock, he chortled. "We were as amazed as you are. We had not expected him to be as jovial as the rest of us."

"But surely you told him who the father is. He was never fond of Link…" She replied bitterly, recalling his use of 'foul blood'.

"I did not have to say, even Godwin could see how dearly you care for Link despite his animosity towards him. Grumbling about plaguing the blood line with commoners yet still smiling." He shook his head, his mouth quirking. "I never will understand that man. But knowing who the father of your child is, is rather obvious." He stated knowingly, but giving squeezing her hand sympathetically. "In truth though, at this point, I think even if you had bore a child to a wolf, he would be glad."

Zelda laughed, letting herself revel in the emotion. "I can assure you that Link was fully Hylian." Though she didn't miss how he said 'wolf'.

"Can you be so sure though?" He scratched his chin in mock thought. "I wonder if Link's other identity would show through…" He shrugged his shoulders, his mouth rising into a smile when seeing Zelda's eyes widen.

"I haven't the faintest as to what you are referring to."

"Interesting then," he mused, "how that wolf that ran havoc in the town, and your beloved hero had identical blue eyes, and a Triforce emblazoned on their left hand, or paw." His eyebrows rose, and she could have sworn he was smirking.

"Simple coincidence."

Lord Baron guffawed loudly, "I admire your attempts at concealment, Zelda. But the boy told me himself a while back, after I had brought the issue up out of my own curiosity."

She sighed, trust Lord Baron to goad it out of Link… Though it was hardly relevant any more seeing as he had lost the ability to transform without the twili crystal. Though surely Lord Baron knew that.

"Either way, my children will be fully Hylian regardless of previous transformations…" She replied, watching as his eyebrows rose.

His voice held a measure of curiosity when asking, "children you say? Are you expecting more than one?"

It was her turn to look surprised. She had half expected Althea to tell the entire country of her situation, but the woman very clearly did hold confidentiality as compulsory, and did not just say that to look professional either.

"Indeed, twins to be exact."

For what his reaction would be next, she certainly didn't expect.

His grin could have lit up the entire room as he pulled her into an awkward hug - seemingly only then realising that her bump prevented contact.

Though she still accepted it all the same, her smile matching his.

"That's wonderful! Truly amazing."

When he pulled back, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I've always considered you my daughter Zelda, your father made me promise that I would look after you, and I hope that I have lived up to his expectations. And now to hear that you are expecting not just one, but two babes. I am extraordinarily proud."

Zelda blushed delicately, completely un-expecting at the outburst of emotions. "You've been an excellent father to me, one that I truly could not have asked better for. I am honoured to be called your daughter."

Her tears over-spilled then, consumed by gratitude and probably by those pesky hormones too...

"Don't cry, Zelda, you should be happy!" The Lord chuckled though she noticed he too, was rather tearful.

She was. There was no denying that she was far happier than what she had been for many months. "Yes, but I am also hormonal, I have an excuse." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm just an emotional father then." He smiled, taking a hold of her shoulders to meet her eyes. "Your parents would have been proud, I'm sure their beaming right now to see their daughter joyous again."

"I know." She agreed, standing up to take her leave before she would begin crying again.

As she made her way out of the library, she only just caught his words. "I do hope Link's alive, for all their sakes…"

* * *

Link stretched, groaning when his muscles protested against it. What he wouldn't give for a red potion…

Gritting his teeth, he heaved himself up. Rolling his neck and arching his back in the most comfortable way possible.

Even having woken up after a night on the ground was better than this. Still, at least he had slept in a bed. Goddess knows what condition he would be in if he had resided in the fields.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you awake?"

It took him a moment to register who Erika was talking about in his sleep-hazed mind, but he soon clicked, calling that he was indeed up, (and in a heck of a lot of pain too.)

As soon as she walked in, he immediately noticed that she wasn't her usual bright self, just by the absence of her smile.

"There is someone here to see you." She replied, her eyes looking at him with sympathy. What had he done?

And who would be coming to see him? Other than Romani he didn't know anyone… Crap…

"Great. I'll be down in a few moments."

Erika nodded, as if to say 'good luck cos your sure as hell gonna need it' before closing the door behind her.

Well, damn.

It wasn't so much that he was frightened of her, he'd be putting the Triforce of courage to shame if he was, but to be beaten up by a girl when in agony was not on his list of things to accomplish before he died.

Maybe he could just sneak out of the window and hope for the best?

He sighed, he wasn't really up for wasting energy like that. He'd go see her, and pray to the goddesses that she didn't kill him.

He was man enough to face an angry woman.

Or so he told himself…

Even he, O great hero of Hyrule could not help but grimace when catching a sight of Romani glaring at him.

If looks could kill…

"You! I should bloody kill you right now! Do you have _**any **_idea how worried I was when I seen your empty bed?!"

If he had ever thought Zelda could be terrifying, this was a hole new level.

"Romani, I can ex-"

"Don't even try it buster! You think that letter excuses your actions?"

She stomped over to him, her face as red in her rage as her hair, though if he smirked now he probably wouldn't have a mouth left.

"I said when I deemed myself well, you knew I was leaving sooner or later." Link explained, holding his hands up defensively. Hoping it would bide to his advantage to look apologetic.

Didn't work out that way…

"I… Will.. Kill.. You." She enunciated every word with a hit to his chest, uncaring of his still healing broken ribs. More bruises to add to the collection…

"You, Link 'Wolfe' are a jack-ass. A big one at that!"

Her fists collided harder with his chest as her rage peaked.

Though at least she didn't have a broom…

Allowing her to hit out her anger, (see sure had a lot of it) he finally caught hold of her hands. Having taken quite enough hits for a day.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realised my departure would lead to such consequences." He had, but saying that wouldn't look too good.

"No, you didn't." But Romani smiled, pulling him into a hug that practically re-broke his ribs and made him growl in pain.

"Oh, sorry, forgot 'bout those…" She laughed whilst pulling back.

Oh sure, doesn't apologise for almost caving in his chest, but making him growl, of course.

He simply rolled his eyes in response.

"How did you even know I was here anyways?"

She gave him a look as though he was stupid.

"There is only one inn in the entire of Termina, I figured it wouldn't be too hard to find ya."

He smirked. "Missed me that much?"

"No." She refuted too quickly, crossing her arms. "I was just worried that you'd passed out in the field or somethin'."

Link chuckled amusedly, "sure, that's definitely the reason…"

"Shut it will ya? So I was upset when you left, is it such a crime?" She her eyebrows, as though waiting for his rebuttal.

"Course not, its nice to be cared for, even when I fear for my life because of it." He gave her a one-armed hug, not risking more damage to his ribs.

Romani just laughed.

"Is everything resolved now?" Erika's gentle voice sounded through to them. Her warm smile reflected in her eyes.

"Fine and dandy." The red-haired replied, grinning broadly.

"Good to hear. I'm just about to make breakfast if your all hungry?"

Link nodded, following Erika into her kitchen greeted by the aroma's of cuckoo eggs, bacon and toast.

Only just the realising how hungry he really was.

Getting the crap beaten out of him stimulated quite an appetite.

The inn owner served up, asking what their plans were for the rest of the day. Only interrupting once.

"Mountain Village? The last I heard, the business went bust ages ago. Why were you travelling up there?"

Great, so that eliminated possible places to find someone who could get him back to Hyrule…

"I'm trying to find one of my soldiers and ask how they got to Hyrule." So straightforward a request and yet so difficult to get going on.

Erika's eyes widened momentarily as she gave Link a once-over. "General Link. Goodness, I didn't realise who you were. Forgive me, sir." She curtsied clumsily, the most flustered he had seen her since arriving.

Romani snorted, quickly disguising it as a sneeze. "Erika, you don't need to be so courteous." She turned to Link, "you don't strike me as one of those fancy people who like titles."

He shrugged, sucking in a sharp breath when his muscles clenched.

This was worse than when Yeti had knocked him over just because he had cheese…

"Not really, but I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later."

This piqued both of the females interest as they both glanced towards him eagerly.

"I don't even know who your gettin' married to…" Romani tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

Link grinned at Erika who leaned forward, clearly intrigued. "To the beautiful Queen of Hyrule, my Zelda."

Romani choked on her drink, managing to stutter "what?" amidst her coughs. "I didn't think you meant Hyrule's monarch when you said 'Zelda'!"

His grin only got larger.

"That would make so much sense… Marco came home telling me of stories about how fond his General seemed to be of the Queen…" Erika expression had a far away look about it as though recalling memories.

"All with good reason though!" The ranch girl countered, shaking her fork to emphasise her words.

"One of the reasons I wanted to see the sword smith in Mountain village was that I was hoping they'd know where a black smith was too."

Then he thought about what Erika had just said…

"Marco was in the army?"

She smiled. "Yes, made me completely terrified, but there was no stopping him."

This day just got a whole lot better.

"Is he around?"

It was awful that he could not picture Marco in his head at all. Maybe he should have tried learning his army members names better…

"He'll be back soon, he took our daughter out for a stroll."

"How's Aria doin'?" Romani asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Good." Erika replied, "keeps us up at night though…" but she smiled softly despite her words.

"Are you not exhausted? Running your inn with a teary little 'un must be hard."

She shrugged at Link nonchalantly, "it is tiring, but I suppose you'd only really understand it if you had children of your own."

"Maybe one day eh wolfy?" Romani nudged him, winking. "Have you even slept with Zelda?"

He froze mid-bite of cuckoo egg. "What kind of question is that to ask in the morning?"

"Ah, so you **_have_** then…" She wriggled her eyebrows at Erika who chuckled quietly.

Link sighed, blessing his lucky stars when the door opened; giving him a reason not to respond.

In stepped a tall man, no older than what he was, with jet black hair and green eyes. He actually reminded him of William when he looked closer.

Marco placed a kiss on Erika's cheek before turning to the guests.

"Morning Romani," his eyes widened slightly at taking in Link's form "and Sir Link if I am not mistaken. What do we owe the pleasure?"

Link held his hand out, giving the general introductions. Noticing the way in which he held himself was resembling to that of the brigadier.

After the explanations and many questions of what exactly he was doing in Termina, and why he was in their quaint little inn, Link finally got round to asking about transport.

"Your queen sent a decree declaring that all vessels used for trade were to be used for our safe travel to aid in the war, and for return. It was just a matter if knowing times and place."

Brilliant. He hadn't thought Zelda would be that prepared, though it wasn't surprising she had taken care of matters that he hadn't even thought of…

"I would have suggested using one of the Zora masks to swim there, but seeing the state that your in…"

Link just rolled his eyes at Marco's obvious comment. Definitely related to William somewhere.

"So no-one in Termina has a boat I could borrow?" Maybe the day wasn't as bright as he had initially thought.

"Those Gerudo ladies had some," Romani piped up, before turning back to the infant in her arms, "but we don't want to go there do we?" She cooed to Aria.

"So, to put it simply, I'm screwed." Link murmured. He could always heal completely, and then swim back, but how long would that take?

Marco laughed, "looks that way," earning a glare off Erika.

"There is Roger who lives in Great Bay, he used to have a large ship for his fishing. I'm sure he would be willing to give you a ride."

"Oh sure." Romani scoffed. "Provided you either have a helluva lot of rupees or a picture of one of those Gerudo women."

Link ran a hand through his hair; clearly frustrated. How in all of the Sacred realm would he get a picture? And last he checked - his wallet was completely empty.

If there was ever another war, (though he hoped not) he was taking everything with him, regardless of whether he needed it or not. And avoiding every damn bridge that there was.

Maybe he'd could just send rupees via the post once he got back into Hyrule?

"I don't care, there's no harm in asking no matter the price, or how odd the request."

Marco rose his eyebrows at him, "you really want to get back don't you? Will wasn't lying when he said you cared for the Queen immensely."

William, that son of a… Maybe he should have tackled him that day to keep his mouth shut.

"I hope he wasn't saying anything too bad." Or he'd be getting quite the reprimand…

The black-haired looked down, and Link only then just realised how threatening he sounded.

_Definitely related_, Link mused finding his and William's traits very similar.

"Well, your Queen is very beautiful. Erm, not as beautiful as my Erika though!" He laughed nervously as he caught her eye. "So some of the guys were jealous of you, and **_how_ **just close you were."

"So you all thought we were lovers?" Link sighed, feeling the déjà vu.

Marco's mouth quirked. "Yeah… But you can blame my brother for that - he was the one who brought it up."

Brothers. He knew they were related somewhere…

"And you were all right!" Romani chirped, smiling apologetically when Link shot her a look.

Well, dependant on when exactly they had started thinking that, they may not have been correct at all… And it was only one night! That hardly qualified as a rampant love affair.

Stupid bridge…

"Anyhow…" Erika stressed, preventing the conversation from digressing further. "Great Bay is to the west of here. I could give you a map if you like."

"I'll show him the way, seeing as I'll be accompanying him anyways." Romani stood up, looking ready to go as she handed Aria back to her parents, planting one last kiss on her forehead.

Erika nodded, a knowing smile on her face. "I'm guessing you've already packed?"

"Of course I have! I wasn't sure how I was gonna get to Hyrule so I thought I'd be ready for when ever the moment rose."

"So, are we ready to go?" Link turned to his cousin, feeling himself smile at her glee.

"Darn tootin' we are!" She grinned enthusiastically.

"Oh, Link. You said you wanted a blacksmith? There's one in the Goron village, Romani should know the way." Erika interjected, grabbing back their attention.

He gave his thanks as said woman nodded. "No problem, but before we get to Great bay, we need to stop off back at the ranch to pick up my bags."

Link looked at her. "I hope you travel light." He wouldn't mind carrying her bags, he could be quite the gentleman when he felt like it. But there was only so much his right arm could take… And no matter the type of girl, they always had loads of stuff…

Romani laughed; none too reassuringly as she headed for the door.

"You'll be just fine, wolfy."

* * *

**I haven't played Majora's Mask in ages, so I truly cannot remember what the guy is called who lives in the fisherman's hut… Though I like to change names, other than Romani. And as for their being a blacksmith in the Goron village, I don't have a clue. "If Ocarina of Time had one, then so should Majora's mask" is the logic I'm using.**

**Hmm, to be mean or not… I cant help but notice that there was 184 visitors last chapter, so maybe, asking for 23 reviews wouldn't be too much of a request would it? I'll make a deal, if I get more than that number, I will update before next saturday.**

**Up to you now folks…**


	15. Chapter 15 Discovery

**Morning/ Evening everyone. It seems I am eating my own words… I said I wouldn't update before Saturday unless I got 23 reviews. I was severely disappointed to see I was 9 off…**

**And yet, oddly here is an update. My reason for this is that tomorrow is a day of make or break for me, and it could go one of two ways - good or the much more likely, really bad. And so I would be in no mood to update on either Thursday or Friday. And then I would be breaking promises. And mean though I am, I don't do that.**

**Additional notes ****- There isn't a blacksmiths in the Goron Village, but places do change over time, and thus now there is one. Also, just for convenience, the blacksmith is also a jewellers. Odd, but it makes sense in my head.**

**Jessica**** - Thank you for the review, and this is relatively early for me…  
****Guest**** - Oh I'm sure Zelda will react in a perfectly acceptable way…**

* * *

"So why do you want a blacksmith?"

Romani looked over to Link, her eyes burning with a curiosity that he had to smile at.

"To have a ring made."

It seemed like the obvious answer, but her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why not just buy one, like what a normal person would do?"

Link shrugged, hissing in pain (surely one of these days he'd learn not to do that…) "Because Zelda deserves so much more than 'normal'. And I would rather have it crafted to my standards so I know it'll be perfect for her."

Besides, where was the fun in buying one? He couldn't do things that simply.

"Aw, aint you a such a romantic?" She poked him with her elbow - jabbing his ribs none too lightly (he swore she didn't know her own strength sometimes) - as they walked side by side to the north of Clock town.

She was bloody lucky she was a female or she wouldn't have an elbow right now…

Erika has stated it unwise to bind up his ribs as she didn't know the full extent of the damage, and though he'd reassured her that he wasn't coughing up blood or anything too serious, she still had left them; worried that if they were worse than what he thought - his lungs would collapse.

Thus leaving them with only the protection of an old tunic of Romani's fathers. (His general's uniform was torn beyond recognition…) And as his chain-mail had just caused unnecessary pain, he was all the more vulnerable to her pointy elbow.

He rolled his eyes. "Try not to get too jealous."

"I'm not." She lied, her eyes going skyward. "But I am wonderin' why you don't just take grandpa's. I don't like silver rings."

Link stopped abruptly. "What?"

She turned back round face him. "Well our mamas never wanted 'em. Grandpa was still alive ya see, so they didn't want to take them away from him. But now… Seein' that I don't want 'em, and you're the only other family member, their yours if you'd like."

For once, he was actually speechless.

He couldn't. They belonged to Romani; she had known their granddad after all. He was just some guy who happened to be related to the past Link.

All he knew of him was if the Hero's Shade had in fact been that Link… He had said 'our bloodline'…

"Link," Romani smiled gently. "He'd have given them to you without a second thought. I've probably just re-broken your ribs and yelled your ear off. Take 'em as an apology and cos ya deserve 'em."

He truly didn't know what to say. Instead he pulled her into a hug, mindful of his injuries, and grateful that she responded lightly.

"Only problem is, it means a bit more travelling…" she trailed off, looking warily at him.

Link chuckled, "well, if I collapse, I'll blame you." He made sure to say it in a joking manner, careful not to get jabbed.

"Fair point. But if we're headin' back to the ranch, you're going the wrong way. We need to go south."

She walked past him, just expecting him to follow. And considering he didn't have much of an option; he did.

"You'll be happy, wolfy, we don't need to walk."

He rose an eyebrow, did she suddenly have two horses?

Romani lead him out through the southern exit back into Termina field, smiling whilst doing so.

"Your carriage awaits, lover boy."

Link growled. He preferred 'wolfy'. He was going to have to invest in something to chuck at her that didn't involve pain. Perhaps a pillow would suffice? All the satisfaction of a hit without the physical ailment…

He gazed over at the wagon, and (putting the thoughts to the back of his mind) smiled appreciatively at the simplicity of it and the resemblance it bore to the seldom one in Ordon.

But still… "Why didn't you just take the horse?"

Romani's shoulders rose indifferently. "It was a precaution, if I'd found ya in a field, how was I gonna move ya?"

"Fair point." He agreed, repeating her earlier words seeing the validity in her logic. Hoisting himself up, and _nearly_ crying out with pain, he sat in the front beside her.

Romani gave him a look of curiosity. "Can you drive a wagon?" The disbelief was clear in her voice and he turned to face her, feigning mock horror.

"Of course I can." He replied, hurt. He had grown up on a ranch too. "But not with possible broken bones."

Sure, his arm was working well, but after seeing how difficult it was to even get into the seat, tugging on reins would be the end of him.

She laughed, only after smiling at him apologetically. "You did deserve it though."

Note to self, don't piss off Romani again. "My ribs will never be the same."

"I'm sure your missus will nurse ya back to health."

Well Zelda did have a healing ability… And he wouldn't mind spending time with her treating him...

"I'm going to need her care after what you did to me."

Romani just chuckled under her breath, whipping the reins to take a right.

He could practically hear the threat that she would hurt him again if she had to. Talk about _trying_ to condition fear in him…

He'd faced re-deads unflinchingly, she still had a long way to go before she was anywhere close to inducing real fear in him.

They rode the rest of the way in a companionable silence. Romani humming a song that reminded him of the one he'd whistle to Epona. And himself lost in his own thoughts.

So, the band for the ring was sorted - provided she knew where the rings are. But that still left the stone…

Preferably, he wanted something blue or turquoise to match the necklace he'd given Zelda. Or maybe a violet stone to compliment her eyes…

But to know what to use…

He really should have put more thought into this rather than just randomly proposing in the middle of the Gerudo Mesa…

There was some old jewels of his mothers stored in his basement back home, but that would mean having to wait.

And though having been brought up in a sleepy town like Ordon and working with those lazy goats had gave him a wide berth of patience - this was something different.

There was no chance that once he hit Hyrule ground, he'd be able to think about anything else other than reuniting with his Zelda…

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to recall any stores that may sell precious stones back in the town - and coming up empty.

He couldn't help the growl of frustration.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" Romani tilted her head in his direction, her eyes still focused on the road.

"Just thinking about things."

She sighed, and he knew that if she was stood, her hands would be on her hips. "Like?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Important stuff." He was tempted to laugh at her annoyance, but knowing how hard she could hit - injured or not - he wasn't going to risk it. But he still smirked.

"So help me Link, tell me or I will push ya right off this wagon."

The threat was clear in her voice, and that pushed him to laugh. He'd like to see her try.

Instantly she whipped her head round to glare at him; not as focused on the empty path before her.

Almost imperceptibly, her eyes narrowed before she smiled sweetly. "You have to tell me, I'm family. It's the family law."

Link just quirked a brow. "Since when?"

"Since I said so."

He opened his mouth to rebuke her statement but she cut him off.

"Also cos I'm nice enough to be givin' ya a ride and savin' a walk, and unless ya want to, then your gonna tell me."

"Check and mate it would seem." Women and their stubborn ways… He really was becoming soft. "Fine. I was wondering about what to use for the stone."

Romani's eyes instantly softened as she fell into silence and after several moments he began to question whether she had heard him.

"Any particular stone?" She finally asked, titling her head to one side.

"Blue. Or purple." One or the other, both would go with silver.

"Hmm." She lapsed back into her thoughts once again, "What about a moon's tear?"

"Am I meant to know what that is?"

Surely she didn't mean an actual tear from the moon did she? Then again, anything could be possible he supposed, thinking of all the odd things he'd seen over the years.

"A stone, dummy." Romani rolled her eyes, stating the obvious. Clearly sarcasm was a prominent feature in their family.

"Oh really? What a revelation... I meant that I've never heard of it." He matched her patronising tone with his own.

"I hadn't expected you too, its only found in Termina, and its very rare too."

He gazed at her incredulously, "and you happen to have one?"

She nodded her head, smug, "you betcha."

"How many have you got?" If it was just the one, he wasn't willing to ask for it. He was already taking the rings, he didn't need to get everything off Romani.

He was in pain, not incapable of doing things.

"Just the one, but its huge. I'm sure the blacksmith could split it."

"Romani, I appreciate the offer but I really cou-" He began, only to be interrupted once again. He wondered why he bothered.

"Listen here, wolfy - the stone aint even mine. Grandpa was gonna give it to your mama, but he passed before he could, and we all forgot bout it, till now. So _technically_, its yours anyway."

She fixed him with a glare that he interpreted as; 'you disagree, and I _will_ push you off.'

Link sighed, knowing it was a loosing battle. Such a shame his fighting skills didn't extend to his negotiation skills…

Though at least this was making things a heck of a lot easier. He assumed the moon's tear was one of the colours he'd said, so that was sorted. As was the band.

He smiled, just like the necklace he'd given Zelda; the ring would hold meaning to him as it carried a reminder of his family - making the items all the more significant to give.

His smile got larger.

How he'd laugh if their wasn't a blacksmith in Termina after all this..

* * *

"That'd be at roughly seven-hundred rupees to make lad, I don't know if you can afford that…"

"Deal." Link's answer was instantaneous. "But I can't pay you just yet."

"Well, that complicates things. For all I know, you could be pulling my leg." The goron blacksmith, Samito, gave him a wary look, searching Link's face as if gauging whether or not to trust him.

"Now listen here, mister. We've came a long way, and we aint turning back till we got that ring. He said he'll pay ya, and I promise he'll do so." Romani placed her hands on hips, but the goron hardly blinked.

Like a creature made from stone would feel threatened by her…

"I'm sorry little miss, but if he can't pay, you'll have to wait for your ring."

Her eyes narrowed. "It aint my bloody ring, I'm his cousin you - "

Link turned to face her, taking her shoulders so she'd face him. "Your not helping." He whispered agitatedly.

It had took at least two hours getting from northern Clock town, to the mountain village, and then finally up to the goron village (and even with all his stamina - he was breathing heavier by the end of it) - he wasn't leaving anytime until he knew a ring would be made.

Romani had done well on her word, bringing out the items in small boxes that she handed to him.

The moon's tear was rather large, at least the size of his palm, and quite fittingly shaped in the pointed oval of a tear. In truth, he hadn't actually expected it to be that way, after all, a cat's eye gem didn't have any resemblance to what its name deduced.

Yet this stone fit its title perfectly, and better still, it was blue.

A strange, ethereal blue that made him think it had dropped off the moon… Provided the moon even had eyes…

He'd held it in his hand, letting the sun catch it. Impressed by the way it shimmered like water.

Beautiful and rare to behold; it was perfect for Zelda.

In the next little chest, there had sat four rings. A bright silver made the band for the wedding rings, but his eyes were more focused on the engagement ones. The same metal used, but adorned with precious stones to make the focal point.

A sapphire sat in the centre, circled by soft creamy jewels that what he guessed were moonstones.

"_Pretty aren't they?"_ Romani had softly breathed, admiring the rings but not with longing.

He was more occupied with how his grand-dad had afforded something so spectacular. Probably the same way he'd acquired most of his money - exploring through temples was certainly a profitable business.

He could leave the rings how they were, and they would be perfect. But he liked the idea of having both moonstones and a moon's tear to make up the face.

Zelda had always reminded him of the moon. With her abnormally pale skin, dark flowing hair that shone in the light and bright blue eyes that made the stars look dim - she put the moons beauty to shame.

The goron had told him it would be a simple case of replacing the sapphire for the tear once it was cut to size - an easy job for someone in his trade.

"Sir, I give you my word that I will pay you by any means I can find."

Could a hawk fly a distance like Hyrule to Termina? The ones he'd called had always been loyal in delivering or retrieving items, but he'd only ever used them for a job no longer than a mile…

"A Terminian's words mean nothing to me lad."

An urge rose to ask whether being a Hyrulian would change anything, but he figured it wouldn't.

"How about if I told you I was Gor Coron's brother?"

The goron's mouth dropped. "As in _the_ Goron Patriarch leader in Hyrule?"

"Exactly, does that make me anymore trustworthy?" Link smiled, a touch of smugness in it.

Samito grinned, "any brother of Gor Coron is a brother of mine! I can have the job done in a day!"

"Amazing…" Romani muttered low under her breath, but Link gave her no heed.

"There is the small problem of payment…"

Maybe that damn annoying postman could deliver it? If he could recognise him when as a wolf, then surely water would be no barrier?

"No worries brother! I know you'll pay soon enough."

Link rose a brow, how quickly the goron had changed his tune was unreal. Having connections in the right places worked wonders.

That was it.

"You could pay for me." He turned to Romani, voicing the plan in his head.

"Your kiddin' right? I don't have that kind of money to go spare."

He rolled his eyes. "Not like that. When you get to Hyrule, I can give you the money, then when you get back into Termina, you can give it to Samito here, or mail it to him."

Romani looked impressed, "well that's using your head. And it saves me from travelling up here again."

"So you'll do it?" He tried not to sound too hopeful, this was the woman who had almost broke his ribs again…

"Sure, but what do I get out of this?"

That stumped him, he hadn't really thought about that… How selfish.

"Depends on what you want?"

"A castle, with several horses and nicely toned butlers to address my every need." Her face was deadly serious, and if it wasn't for that nagging in the back of his mind telling him she was lying - he would have believed her.

"Okay, but you haven't specified when or where you want these things, so two-hundred years from now sounds bout right."

Romani scowled, "fine, you caught me out. I don't know really, simple things in life make me happy. Meeting the Queen sounds pretty impressive to me." Her voice dropped as she nervously played with her sleeve.

"You'll love Zelda. Don't worry about that."

She glanced up, a half-smile on her features. "I hope so. She must be somethin' special to have you."

That made him chuckle, "who's being all soppy now?"

"Okay, okay." Her eyes rolled, "I'll think 'bout what I'd like."

Link nodded, turning back to Samito, "I'm not sure when you'll be paid, but rest assured you will be."

"Ah, brother, I do not worry. Brothers keep true to their words. I will begin working on your ring."

"Thank you." He responded, watching the goron pick up the delicate items in his large hands.

He never would have thought a goron could be so careful.

"So does this mean we're done here?"

"Yeah, and guess what that means."

Romani's eyebrows rose as she contemplated it before groaning annoyed. "Whoever decided to build the goron village way out here was an idiot…"

* * *

Heading back to into central Termina seemed to take far less time than what it did getting there in the first place, but that always seemed to be the case. Especially as they knew the way now, and weren't guessing what building was actually the blacksmiths which had taken up more time than he'd expected.

The plan of action was to get to Great Bay, preferably before nightfall, which wasn't looking all that promising.

It was already getting dark, and not that it was too much of a problem - his eyes were well accustomed to the lack of light. But he wondered how well Romani would do.

She was certainly a tough girl, but he could see the way she dragged her feet every so often or would rotate her shoulders. Clearly she was getting tired, and all with good reason - they had been travelling for several hours and when you weren't used to it, it certainly took its toll.

"Should we head back to the ranch?" Link asked her, his concern taking control. She was bound to be hungry, thirsty…

"I'm fine, its you I'm worried bout. How's your ribs?" There was a touch of guilt to her voice when she replied.

"Could be better, but I've been worse." In actual fact, they were agonising. And every small movement he made when breathing or laughing tugged at the muscle around them. At least when things were bandaged, they hurt less… Though considering he could still move, he figured he was okay for the most part.

"It is gettin' dark." She glanced up to the ever-darkening sky, frowning softly.

He wouldn't mind heading back now, the idea of a bed sounded great. Of course it would be better if Zelda was with him, but he couldn't have everything.

"I'm bettin' it's only eight though…"

He chuckled, she made him feel so old when she said that. "Yeah, and we're only just out of Mountain Village now, by the time we get back it'll be even later."

"I s'pose so, it just feels like we haven't done a lot."

Link's mouth quirked, "I don't know, I've been harassed and beaten by a female, ventured to a place I would never have known about until Erika told me, and now have a ring being made with materials I didn't know existed until you told me. Quite a list."

Romani smiled, "and now your hungry and in need of a bed?"

"How did you guess?" He laughed. Relief washing over him when spying the wagon. He couldn't recall ever feeling so happy at seeing a wagon in his life.

"Cos I want 'em too." Romani sighed gratefully, following his line of sight.

"Simple pleasures eh?"

"Definitely."

He couldn't help but agree, feeling nothing but thankful that Romani hadn't just taken the horse.

* * *

**Hmm, I cant say I like the ending, and so much shorter than the last chapter, but oh well… To keep going would just get dull.**

**Well, last time didn't happen when asking for 23 reviews, so I was fairly disappointed in all you read-but-don't-review people. So guess what's coming? Yep, I am not even going to think about updating until I have 160 reviews. And if tomorrow happens to be a rubbish day, then it would certainly brighten it up to see what you all think of this chapter… Hint hint… ;D**


	16. Chapter 16 Home

**Howdy y'all. How is everyone doing?**

**So, the idea of the moon's tear and moonstones seemed to be liked by many people, and I really wish I had a picture to show, but I cant find one that I like. My inspiration came from the ring sitting on my finger, so yeah… I hope my descriptions were sufficient enough!**

**Guest**** - because Link wants to surprise his girl.  
****Anonymous fan ****- thank you for reviewing, I really do appreciate them. I'm mutual as its been half good and half awful. Oh well.  
****Erianne ****- thank you, the last chapter was rather dialogue based, so I've taken your suggestion on board.**

**Also, thank you to all you reviewers. A lot of you thank me for updating but its all of you who deserve the thanks. So thank you.**

**Enjoy, this chapter is dedicated to all you lovely people.**

* * *

Beautiful. That was the exact word he would use to describe what he held.

Samito had certainly done a fine job, far better than what Link knew himself was capable of. Rings were just a tad out of his league.

The goron had cut the tear with the perfection of experience. Any way he turned the ring, the faces glittered brilliantly.

Zelda would be happy, it was simple, and yet astounding at the same time. The tear was eye-catching alone, but framed by several moonstones, its natural elegance was highlighted in a complimentary fashion.

The colours balanced in such a way that he was reminded of treasures found deep in underwater caverns.

He was tempted to find a clam to put it in - making it look like a pearl, which would be befitting to its style.

Not to mention how unexpected it would be to present Zelda with a clam instead of a velvet box.

"_Always expect the unexpected…" _He really hadn't imagined her kissing him like that that day. And right in the open too. He wondered briefly if she would think of the memory if he said that line.

"Wow." Romani exhaled, her blue eyes widened in astonishment. "Now I'm jealous."

Link laughed, still amazed by the rings himself.

His thumb traced over the engravings inside for Zelda's. _La mia amata._

How he hoped that the ring fit her. It was sheer luck that his was a perfect size.

"Fit for a queen I'd say!" Samito chuckled, his deep laugh echoing in the small cabin.

The Hylian and Terminian just smiled knowingly.

"She'll love it." He answered, giving his thanks and farewells to the goron before exiiting the store.

Every bone in his body told him she would adore it. And whether it was a mix of his own hope and want, or some other force, he didn't care. As long as she liked it (and it fit); he would be happy.

"Well, if she doesn't, I'll take it off your hands…"

He turned his head to Romani questioningly, "I thought you weren't fond of silver rings?"

She shrugged. "There's exceptions to every rule."

Link merely chuckled, deciding not to take her seriously.

"So you want a ring?"

"From my dashing hero or prince, then yes. Not from my cousin."

He rolled his eyes, "oddly enough, not all rings are for engagements…"

"I know that." She responded with her own condescending tone, "but if anyone was to buy me a ring, I'd want it to be my husband-to-be."

Link nodded, "makes sense. The offer still stands though, you name what you'd like and I'll get it for you."

Romani smiled up at him. "Zelda's lucky to have you, you know that?"

That was probably the nicest thing she had ever said to him, and not inflicted with sarcasm either.

"I'm lucky to have her, not once did I honestly think I would be marrying the queen of Hyrule."

"And I bet you didn't know you'd be saving Hyrule and becomin' general either. Has no-one ever told ya to expect the unexpected?"

How odd… "matter of fact, they have actually."

"And yet ya aint employing it." She reiterated, going to place her hands on her hips in the typical Romani fashion, but stopping when realising how odd she looked walking down the mountain trail in that manner.

"Excuse me, O great oracle of Termina, please do tell me how I expect something I don't tend to see on a daily basis?"

Romani looked bamboozled, thinking about her answer, "by always keepin' on your toes!" she spoke with a flourish.

Link just sighed amusedly. What a great life advisor she could be with such helpful knowledge like that…

They continued down the path, the trip far easier with having already passed it thrice now.

Thankfully, the had left Romani's bags in the care of Erika. Even for a girl who didn't have loads, she sure packed a heck of a lot of crap.

She had quite literally thrown every item of clothing into two large rucksacks. Claming that as she didn't know what to wear for a wedding, she would take everything just to be on the safe side.

He was all for better safe than sorry, but this was taking the mick.

She'd even refused his offer of buying a new outfit for her when in Hyrule just because she didn't want to spend his money in a pointless manner.

Still, at least they had the wagon. She had brought it as close to the town as possible as she had arranged with Erika for her to check on the ranch every day to ensure the cows were okay.

Not surprisingly, Erika had agreed, stating that it wouldn't be a problem as there wasn't any business to attend to anyways at the inn.

Of course, they would have to collect the bags before they got to Great Bay, and wouldn't that be fun on his ribs to carry such a weight…

He put the thoughts to the back of his mind, taking in the scenery around him instead.

He had to admit, it was a pleasant place. He could easily imagine taking Zelda here.

The sun was bright in the sky, making the grass greener, lighting up the clear waters and banishing the clouds as only the summer sun could.

Summer… It had been winter the last time he had seen Zelda…

Maybe he would take her here for a holiday. Provided she was permitted such a thing.

He had seen the freedom in her eyes when lying beside him in the tent. How her smile radiated happiness that was full of sheer bliss.

Queen though she may be, a woman with the spirit of freedom she still was.

She'd like this place. She seemed to hold a fascination for water if her reaction to Faron's spring was anything to go by.

And it was peaceful too, meaning there would be no interruptions either…

He was barely paying attention to his where he was actually going; relying on Romani to lead them.

But his eyes still noticed the small details that stopped him from tripping over anything obscuring his path. He figured that was due to always having his attention focused on more than one thing, his subconscious had always kept him on his feet when fighting an enemy whilst his mind had always looked for a weakness.

Even now, entertaining his thoughts, he was still attune to the small sounds of wildlife round them, the change of terrain from rock to grass and the cold breeze coming from the east as they entered Termina field.

Upon getting closer to Clock town, he noticed Erika and her family standing by the wagon, Romani's bags close at hand.

"Howdy y'all, what ya's doin' here?"

"Making it easier on you to carry your bags, I worry for Link's health unlike you." Erika responded, an accusing note in her voice that was softened by her smile.

"Very kind of you, but how did you two manage?" Link asked, wondering how strong the woman actually was.

"A helpful goron carried them down for us on his way to his village. Besides, we wanted to wish you both luck."

Link smiled, whilst Romani had a bashful look upon her face. "Aw, I feel so loved."

Marco took their hands, shaking them and wishing them all the best for the journey as he balanced Aria on his hip.

Erika was more forward, wrapping her arms around Link carefully, telling him to take care, and all the best for his wedding. Then pulled Romani into an enormous bear hug.

"Now you be careful, Hyrulian men can be such pigs… No offence Link…" He held up his hands, showing none was taking to let her continue. "I want you to stay safe okay? I know Aria will be very annoyed if you don't come back."

Romani laughed, "its only a trip, Erika. I'm not taking part in a war."

"I know, but I still worry for you. Both of you. I hope you take care of each over."

Link chuckled, she hadn't hit him today, not even accidentally, so he figured he was safe.

With the last goodbyes (he hadn't got this much reception when he _**had**_ been going to war), they slung the backpacks over their shoulders, making their way to the bay.

"Erika is incredibly maternal." Link reflected, thinking of how caring she was to him. Someone she'd only known for a few days.

"Yeah, she's always been like that. I was ill with flu last year and she was the one makin' me chicken soup though she was pregnant." Romani shook her head, grinning. "I love that girl like a sister."

"I can tell, its nice having someone care for you like that."

"It really is." She smiled warmly, "I'm just glad she brought my cloak, looks like it's gonna rain soon."

Link followed her line of sight to the sky, noticing how the sun had disappeared. Hidden behind thick clouds that he knew from their greyish colouring foretold rain in their midst.

Summer was so unpredictable. One minute it was blistering heat, and the next it could be thunder storms.

"At least Great Bay should be warm." He added, watching her nod unsurely. As if debating whether to agree or not.

As they got closer, he began to inch towards the not.

He'd always had the inclination to believe that beaches were warm. Fabled myths of sun and sand had boosted his expectation in that it would at least be pleasant.

This was nowhere near those assumptions.

So much for golden beaches of sand. This was just as grey as the clouds above. With the water rising in vicious waves that crashed down onto the coast with loud roars.

Romani shivered beside him, pulling the hood of her cloak to block the salty downpour of rain, muttering under her breath about typical Terminain weather ruining her day at the beach.

Apparently it was usually quite glorious, or so he deduced from her fussing.

Link blew on his hands, attempting to warm them up from the glacial winds off the sea.

Rain couldn't harm them, but his hands felt like they were going to drop off and that wouldn't help anything.

After the long trek down the beach, they spied a small hut encased by mountains either side.

Protected from the winds due to its enclosure of walls and mountainous surroundings, its bland pealing white wall blended it into the colours behind it. Only the odd orange roof made it stand out.

"I hope he's in." Romani grumbled, pulling the backpack back on her shoulder and trudging on forward with a new found determination; seeking the welcome promise of a barrier to the elements.

He matched her pace, wanting to be inside himself. Sure, he'd braved Snowspeak mountain for several days with only his tunic and cloaks that Yeti had generously provided. But that didn't mean he liked the cold anymore than previously.

Thankfully, the door was open and they nearly fell through it, their bags falling to the floor in their haste, desperate to be warm again.

The first thing he noticed was the several images of scantily clad women lining the walls. Romani hadn't been kidding when she said about pictures…

"Storms going to be a big one today."

His gaze moved to the source of the voice, trying to suppress the widening of his eyes at the sight of the man before him.

The stature of him held a look of a goron, inked with tattoos circling his arms.

He'd have thought that someone who worked in the sun all day would be more tanned, he was and that was just through training the soldiers whilst topless (though that was always to make Zelda blush rather than overheating).

Yet the guy before him was freakishly pale, making the black marks look striking in contrast.

"So no boats will be going out today?" He wouldn't be surprised if the response was no. It would mean another day of waiting around when he could be doing something far more productive…

"My Louisa can take a fair beating. No storm stops her." His voice held a gruff tone that distorted his words, making Link wonder if he had heard him right.

Romani leaned closer to him, seeing his look of confusion. "Louisa is the name of his boat."

Naming boats? First time for everything…

"How far can she go?" He just referred to the boat as a female… Great, so not only was he going soft, but senile too.

"A long way on a full tank, but we don't tend to push it past pinnacle rock really."

"How about to Hyrule?"

Might as well throw it into the open. He needed to know. If the boat couldn't make it, he was going to have to find another way. Surely someone would have a Zora mask to lend to him…

"She could get there no problem. You'se need a ride?"

That was it? No questions asked? It could not be that easy…

"Yeah, can Louisa fit the two of us?" Romani asked, probably waiting for the price much like he was anticipating.

"Course she can, she's a big girl. If your ready to go, I was about to set off soon. I'd say that storm will hit in two hours and if we can get past it, we'll be fine."

"You ride out in storms?" Link asked incredulously, not knowing a great deal about boats, but having the logic to realise what a stupid idea that was.

"Don't see why not."

Maybe because with the sea that wild he wouldn't be able to catch any fish? Not to mention the risk of lightning. The answer seemed obvious to even a novice like himself.

"So what's the price?" Romani asked straight out, not one for beating around the bush.

The guy, who Link assumed was Roger, shook his head. "I don't have one, there's nothing I need, and you'se seem like trusting folks."

Link rose a brow. He had a sword strapped to his back, they could be here to murder him and take his wares for all he knew. What wares he didn't know, but still. How Roger found them trusting in the space of five minutes baffled him.

"So not even a picture of those Gerudo ladies?" Romani wondered out loud, not concealing her amazement.

"I've already got one, besides it not every day a pretty young lady like yourself comes in here…" Roger winked suggestively at her, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Link almost gagged.

"Excuse me? Are you implying somethin' about me? Cos if you are I will knock you straight into next week!"

Such a temper, she reminded him of Midna. He wasn't one for stereotyping, but from personal experience, red-heads did seem to be an easily provoked type…

Link took a hold of her arm before she made good on her threat. Though if Roger didn't stop giving staring at her, he was going to hit him, injured ribs or not.

"Anyhow…" He began, trying to diffuse the situation, "are we good to go then?"

"Yes." Romani huffed, sending daggers toward the fisherman.

Roger grinned, showing his alarming lack of teeth. "I'll go get her ready."

Link rose a brow, humoured by how simple that was but deciding it was best not to bring it up again with Romani close by.

"The bloody nerve of that man, who does he think he is?"

He chuckled, "well, there is many names for someone like him, but I don't think your that naïve that you need me to spell it out."

Romani breathed out, frustrated. "So help me, of he tries anythin', I _**will **_hit him." She spoke through gritted teeth, reclaiming her bag from off the floor and making her way outside.

Link had to smile, joining her in the downpour as they boarded the vessel.

Roger gave them his toothless grin, preparing to set sail. "I'd hold if I was you, its going to be a wet ride!"

* * *

Walking was decidedly more difficult when practically waddling.

When on her own, she was known to be a quick walker, much to the annoyance of the small contingency of guards she used to bring just for proprieties sake.

Another small perk to being a queen; she was allowed to roam free on her own.

True, it wasn't particularly wise or deemed proper for there was so much potential danger about - they seemed to forget she was well versed in magic - that could cause harm to her when alone, especially now that she carried children.

But she longed for solidarity, the chance to reflect upon her thoughts and cry hysterically if she wanted to without the looks of shock or sympathy.

To take her time wandering through the streets at an almost snail-like pace.

That, and wouldn't it just seek to draw more attention to her figure if surrounded by guards?

She preferred to make these trips alone. Going unrecognised by her subjects as she 'walked' through the central plaza of the town, her regular destination of southern Hyrule field in mind.

It was the one place she felt somewhat closer to Link. Able to relent her thoughts and feel as though they were being listened to.

His resting place, (she pointedly refused to think of it as a grave) was cold and barren. Trees did hang over providing shelter from whatever the weather hurtled at her, but still, she disliked the area.

An ominous feeling always hung in the air, pressing down upon her, almost as if wanting her to feel melancholy.

A place that was a manifestation of all those she had lost…

And simply for the fact that he wasn't truly there…

It was just a slab of stone erected to bear his name and title. Nothing more than a monument to show he ever lived.

Did it document his heroic deeds?

Show how willingly he had sacrificed his life for her own?

Tell how bravely he fought Ganondorf?

No.

She hated the statue just as equally, but at least there it showed him to be the true hero he was.

And perhaps it was also due to the small comfort she found by having him close by, even if it was just a mound of stone…

Admittedly, she had taken to visiting his room often.

Sitting on his bed and letting his scent engulf her: the rich pine of forests, clear freshness of moisture soaked grass, a burnt smokiness from open fires…

She would never admit it to anyone other than herself, but she would wrap the blankets around her shoulder, imagining it was his arms around her. Inhaling the smells as though he truly stood behind.

Even taking to replacing her pillow with his, just to feel closer to him once again…

So foolish… there would come a time in which she would just have to let go, if not for her sake than for those around her.

Althea begged her to eat, and though she would, it was only due to the lives growing inside her that food would be consumed.

Lord Baron fretted over her welfare. Subtly telling her that she was only making it harder on herself to keep up her current routine…

She knew they were right.

But that small silver of hope had rekindled itself. _"Link is not in the Elysian fields…"_

He had to be alive. He just _**had **_to be…

The tiny kick under her hand felt like an agreement to her thoughts.

A small smile inched upon her lips as she settled on the floor, only realising too late what a nuisance it would be to get up once again…

The many mourners who see had often seen frequently visiting had ceased coming, but had still taken the liberty of placing fresh flowers upon the sight. So many that it appeared as though Epona was rising out of them.

Yet she found she liked the solitude.

Not having to worry about keeping the cloak tight around her, the scarf covering her face as to prevent recognition.

It all reminded her of being Sheik, of precious time spent with him…

Still, she drew the garments closer as she looked up at her hero.

There was no real reason for her being here other than her own desire.

Was it selfish that she chose sitting beside cold stone over ruling the country?

She sighed, of course it was. Putting her need before Hyrule's was the bane to any ruler.

It wasn't so much that she was neglecting them. Hyrule was still in its golden age, neighbouring countries had sealed the allegiance to her, willing to provide their forces if she did so too.

All provinces were prosperous, trades were going well and crime was exceptionally low.

There was nothing that demanded her immediate attention, and her schedule for today could all be planned for the evening.

She needed to have freedom sometimes, her participation in the war had proven that.

It was simply a matter of balancing work and personal time.

A complacent ruler equates to a flourishing country was how she seen things.

She knew what was best for Hyrule, and that meant giving herself a period to simply sit, and reflect upon all the memories of her hero…

Wishing he was here beside her…

Seeing the growth of her bump, the tiny nudges under her hand….

Deciding upon what to name their children…

She allowed herself a smile at her musings that if her children were of both sexes, she would name the girl, whilst giving the privilege of naming the boy to Link.

She only had but a few months until her due date…

"Please Link," she begged, her voice almost mute as she dropped her gaze to the floor - feeling the sting behind her eyes, "please come home soon…"

* * *

Link swayed a bit as he found what Roger referred to as his "land legs."

He'd never been on a boat for more than an hour, and even then it was a wooden one.

To spend more than a few days on one was pushing his limits.

Romani looked noticeably paler as she stumbled onto the banks of Lake Hylia, one of her hands over her mouth.

She had been glued to his side for nearly the entire duration of the journey. Refusing to be alone with Roger at any moment.

Not that he could blame her. Maybe because she was family (or his hero's spirit was attune to protecting a female - even a headstrong one), but he was very shielding of Romani.

Not liking the way Roger would linger on her at all.

He'd quite willingly re-brake his left arm if it stopped his gaze.

Still, at least he was back in Hyrule. Finally back home…

There was something quite endearing about Termina - the locals definitely seemed friendly enough, Romani included. But there was no place like his home country.

All one step closer to reuniting with his Zelda.

Even despite his rather perverted tendencies, Roger had done well on his word and dropped them off at the entrance to the Lanayru's cavern.

Wishing them luck on their journey, his eyes never wavering from Romani who moved to stand behind Link, before going off to do fishing or whatever he said…

He hadn't really been listening due to his contemplations of whether it was a good idea to let someone like that loose in Hyrule…

"If I ever have to see that man again, it will be too soon." Romani repined low under her breath causing Link to chuckle, yet agree at the same.

He just hoped that there was a better way to get back to Termina without having to involve Roger at all.

Wanting to put distance between them and the odd man, they began walking to the stairs. Hauling the bags whilst doing so.

He honestly did not think clothes could weigh so much.

It was a small satisfaction to see Romani struggling too. Maybe if she hadn't been so intent of almost killing him, he would have taken both bags no problem…

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise he couldn't. Death by extreme weight of clothing did not sound appealing.

Romani whistled low under her breath once they reached the top, coming out just to the right pf Hylia bridge, or what was left of it.

"You fell from that height and _**survived**_?"

He had to admit; it was an impressive distance.

"Yeah, and even now I still don't know how I'm standing here…"

She shook her head in disbelief, "I could see the bridge when we came into the lake, but golly. Most people would be dead after something like that…"

Link smirked. "Guess I'm not 'most people' then huh?"

Romani just rolled her eyes, deciding not to even grace him with a response. Muttering something along the lines of "such an inflated ego."

He left her to it, searching his pockets for a particular object and checking the boxes were still accounted for whilst doing so, reassured when he felt the soft velvet.

Carefully he pulled them out, still amazed by the sheer beauty and craftsmanship of something so small.

Reaching back into the pocket, he took out a clam. And to think, Roger had though his trusting…

He tutted at himself, but rationalising that it was technically a free object anyways, and after the looks he'd given Romani… Well, he didn't feel all that bad for taking it.

Making the change from box to clam, using a piece of his old general uniform as the lining, he placed them back into the safety of his pocket, his fingers moving to grasp around the familiar horse shoe item.

At least he had taken something useful with him to the war.

Surely Zelda wouldn't have locked her in the stables? He inadvertently chuckled at the thought.

He'd like to see a stable boy just try and do so. Epona was such a stubborn mare when she wanted to be.

Only one way to find out though.

He blew into the charm, grateful that he hadn't lost it, (Ilia would kill him. Literally.) worrying if that perhaps they actually had locked her in a stables when several minutes passed by without a sign.

Romani walked over to him, her head tilted to the side curiously, opening her mouth to probably ask what he was doing when he heard her.

The heavy pounding of hooves beating against the ground.

He couldn't have stopped the smile growing on his face even if he wanted to.

Epona whickered loudly as she came closer, nearly bowling him over with the force of her snout pushing against his chest.

"Steady girl, I've missed you too."

Link ran his hands against her flank affectionately, stoking her mane and face with the utmost care. And also making sure she didn't hit his ribs again.

Goddess, he really had missed her. And by the way she was nuzzling him, she had missed him just as much too.

He had wondered, albeit briefly, if Epona had forgotten about him. Turned to Ilia or Zelda as her new master. But his horse was a loyal creature, just her being here proved that.

Eventually he turned back to Romani, feeling bad for abruptly ignoring her.

"Romani, this is -"

"Epona." She grinned, "how could I forget such a beautiful flaxen chestnut as her?"

Slowly, she held her hand out, allowing Epona to come to her.

Link began a warning - having seen so many people be floored by being too forward, only to have his mouth drop open completely.

Okay, who had made Epona so friendly since he had been gone?

She was never that willing to meet strangers. Never.

Epona pushed her nose against Romani's waiting hand, softly breathing out before whinnying happily.

Link was amazed.

Simply amazed.

"How are you doing that?" he asked in a breathless exhale, thinking of how many tries it had taken to get Epona to like Ilia. At least a full months work. But here was Romani, as comfortable with the mare as he was.

"I've knew Epona before she was yours. I used to bottle feed her milk when she was just a new foal. I was devastated when my mama told me she wasn't for me."

"Of course," he exclaimed, "it all makes sense." She had come from Romani ranch. It was logical that Epona would recognise her instantly. Horses had an amazing memory, not to mention she could probably pick up the scents too.

This made it all the easier. If Epona was already accepting of Romani, then he wouldn't have to worry about her flinging the red-head off.

Epona would be able to carry Romani and himself plus the bags.

He wasn't overly comfortable about placing that much weight on her, but it would be a short journey - certainly no longer than an hour even going slower than a canter.

Usually, he would allow ladies to go first - Rusl has embedded simple curtsey in him from a young age - but just thinking of how aching his chest still was, he would not be able to get into the saddle anywhere near gracefully when someone else was seated in it already.

Well, if he could take Midna's crap about being so very lithe, (she hadn't been the one almost being eaten by over-sized plants) he didn't give a damn what Romani said.

Biting back a growl, he placed his foot into the stirrup, swinging his over leg over the saddle.

He'd be paying for that later.

"Ya know, that was pretty smooth considerin' the state of your ribs." She appraised, following suit to sit behind him.

So she could be nice when she wanted to be…

It wasn't the most pleasant of things having another person sit in a saddle made for only one person, but it was the best he could do.

It was decidedly more difficult for Romani who was deliberating where to put her hands.

Twice she moved them from his waist to his shoulders.

Finally she settled for shoulders, after several more changes.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, holding back a laugh at how awkward she was.

He could almost feel her scowl.

"Yes." She bit back, "its just weird bein' related and knowin' where would be appropriate is all."

Link nodded - understanding where she was coming from.

The battle with Ganondorf had Zelda floundering over the same dilemma. If it hadn't been for how serious the situation was, he could have laughed back then, seeing the princess so unsure of something so simple.

He didn't respond, instead he threaded the reins between his fingers, giving Epona the single to go.

Most of the ride was silent, not needing to fill the amiable gap.

Only broken when the castle came into view by Romani's gasp.

"Sorry to state obvious, but that is gigantic…"

Link chuckled, having thought the same thing himself. So very easy to get lost in too when Zelda wasn't keeping him on track.

"That's were we going." He replied, signalling Epona to turn into the Southern field entrance to Castle town.

"I think I'd rather stay outside ya know…" She gulped audibly, "I don't think they'd want a ranch girl in there…"

"You forget that I was ranch boy once and they let me in." Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a lie, he had just barged in the very first time. It hadn't been like anyone was going to stop him…

Romani didn't answer, and he could feel her unease. The castle was a formidable sight in its structure. It certainly didn't give off a welcome feeling.

Epona stopped at the foot of the stairs without Link's instruction, already knowing where to go from previous trips. Tossing her mane as showing them they had arrived.

"If your that worried, you don't have to stay in the castle, there's an inn nearby that I know well."

Romani smiled as she jumped down from the saddle, waiting for him to hop off before undoing the bags. "Can we go see it first?"

"Sure." His own mouth tugged up at seeing her lifted spirits. "I'll take you there now if you like."

Her classic grin grew larger. "Let's go then." She bounded up the stairs, stopping at the top when realising he wasn't following.

"Are you coming, wolfy?"

He barely registered her words, his eyes fixated on a grand statue. Of him…

Did he really look like that when fighting?

So completely focused on his goal, his face crafted into a fearless mask of dominance and courage?

He definitely saw the wolf resemblance.

A small movement shifted his gaze to the cloaked figure sitting at the base. All in black, he guessed they were a mourner for him…

It was so odd to think that they were grieving over someone they thought dead when he was standing less than a few feet from them.

He guessed the figure was a woman from what he could make out under the cloak, and his mind instantly questioned if she was Zelda…

"Romani, can you go ahead without me?" He wasn't even aware he was whispering. "The inn is on the left side of the road you enter on. Go down the turn in before the florist and take a right. That door will lead you to the inn, tell the owner I sent you, she'll make you something if you want it."

His eyes didn't leave the woman on the floor whilst he was speaking, only watching Romani out of his peripheral.

"Yeah, I can do that, would you like me to take Epona to a stable?" Her own voice was low, but she didn't question his behaviour as she went to the mare upon seeing his nod.

There was no guarantee that she was his Zelda. But there was something telling him to check, just to see.

He wasn't sure why he hesitated. But it was with slow steps he moved closer to where she sat, trying to glimpse her face.

Minutes could have passed before he stood nought but a foot from her, and he waited for her to look up, the cloak to uncover her face, to see him there.

But she was just sat unmoving, her cloak billowing around her form the only movement.

Some part of him wondered what he would do if she wasn't Zelda, just hastily apologise and move on in the hopes of finding his queen before someone else told her he was alive?

But the majority wanted her to be the one sitting there, oblivious of his presence. Be the first one to see him since arriving back.

He swallowed down his unusual nervousness, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth.

"Zelda?"

* * *

**So just a note; I know Romani is rather belligerent but this is not because of her hair colour. Red-heads are lovely. Or at least the ones I know are…**

**Also, **_**La mia amata **_**- "My beloved" in Italian. I know I normally go for Latin, but it sounded so fitting.**

**Until the next chapter, cheerio. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17 Reunion

**So, focus of reviews - the reunion and my cruel cliffhanger. I think most of you are expecting a heart felt, fluff filled chapter, and well, be warned is all I'm saying. The reactions may be quite different to what you may have in mind, but it can be odd what shock does to a person….**

**Kakari - I learnt that consilium meant "wisdom", a lot of Latin words have several meanings, so its likely it means both wisdom and plan. Also, thank you, you made my day. I adore Link, far more than what I should for a fictional character…, hence I couldn't kill him permanently.  
****Guest - thank you, please don't go insane!**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Kristifa Skywalker. I wont say why, or I'll ruin the end, and nobody wants that.**

* * *

She froze.

Her breath halting in her throat.

No, it couldn't be…

Could it?

Her eyes shut, wondering if she had imagined it; a cruel personification of her pain and desperate longing.

A subconscious manifestation to ease her aching heart.

But the voice sounded so like him… the slight hesitance of uncertainly, but the underlying confidence he always had in the articulation of his words.

She knew he would be awaiting a response of some kind, but she couldn't form the words, or even open her eyes.

Fearful that when she did, it wouldn't be her hero before her, but some other male who just happened to sound like him.

It had been six months… perhaps she couldn't truly remember the smoothness of his deep baritone voice, only thinking that was what he sounded like…

She couldn't do it, there was only so much her heart could take…

But what if it really was him stood but a foot from her?

Her hero returned home at last…

So slowly did her finger rise, shaking with trepidation as they clasped around the rim of her hood, lowering it down to reveal her face.

The man gasped, a sound filled with pleasant shock.

A sound she knew belonged to Link.

Her eyes opened gradually, moving up to look at his face.

A small breath left her in a sharp exhale.

Though he stood before her, she could hardly believe it.

Link looked down at her, his eyes wide in amazement, his mouth open in disbelief.

But like her, he made no effort to move.

Tears flooded her eyes, a myriad of emotion rising; betrayal, anger, sorrow…

The months of waiting had become a constant tension, amounting into a fear that hope would be crushed, and that fear had made her wary of showing her affection.

Of throwing herself into his arms like she so wanted to do.

Her words caught in her throat; unknowing of how to act or what to say…

She had missed him so much.

"Zelda."

This time when he spoke, his joy spilled through, sparking her own.

He was here, truly he was here.

Link closed the distance, reaching for her hands to sweep her off from the floor.

Smiling, she placed them into his, allowing his fingers to join with hers as he pulled her weight up.

The feeling was euphoric, how long she had waited to feel his skin against hers once again…

She longed for him to pull her into his arms, let her bury her face into his chest, feel his warmth encasing her, but it didn't happen.

Her eyes clouded with confusion. Why was he hesitating?

She followed his line of sight downwards, pinpointed on her swollen stomach.

Her smile broadened, how much she had to tell him…

But meeting his gaze, her excitement dwindled.

Link dropped her hands, and the loss of warmth almost made her gasp.

Stepping back, his eyes held an accusing note in their cerulean depths.

"Your pregnant?"

She tried not to flinch at his tone, attempting to reply with a confidence to conceal her upset. "I'm expecting twins."

There should have been so much happiness in her voice, but it sounded so feeble, wary of his reaction when he was looking at her like that.

His head shook back and forth in denial, and she could see the calculations in his eyes as they quickly moved to her left hand - the tension in his posture easing slightly. But his voice no less clipped and cold.

"I was your first, wasn't I?" He looked away from her eyes, the inculpation still clear.

First for…? Then she realised, "yes, and my only."

He blew out a frustrated breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure of that?"

Her mouth opened slightly. Wondering just what exactly he was implying. "I know who I have slept with."

"Oh really? Then explain how your pregnant then."

She winced at the accusation in his voice… Did he not realise she was carrying _**his **_children?

"How do you think? I'm sure you know the mechanics behind it."

His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching together. "We slept together once. You mean to tell me that your knocked up all because of one night?"

Her own irritation rose. "That is exactly what I am saying."

"I don't believe you."

Zelda exhaled in exasperation. Did he think she had cheated on him? "What don't you understand? I'm carrying _**your**_ children, Link."

She could have sworn he growled.

"How do I know their mine?" He bit back, sounding close to a snarl. "You could have shagged anyone after you thought I had died."

She slapped him. Only registering it when feeling the sting in her palm, seeing the shock in his eyes.

"How _**dare **_you? You think I would sleep with anyone?" The hurt was clear in her voice. "I was inconsolable after I thought I had lost you, and yet you accuse me of being unfaithful?"

Link glared at her, a mixture of shock and betrayal. "It's possible."

She cried out in disbelief, not understanding how he could be reacting in this way. "I love you, Link, or do those words mean nothing to you?" Her own suspicions rose suddenly, considering if it was due to his own faults that he was reacting in this manner… "Or should it be I asking if it is you, who has cheated on me?"

His eyes flashed with anger, and for the first time - she was honestly frightened of him, moving back in her fear.

He made to reply when the sound of someone approaching made them both turn to the wooden doors.

"Hey, wolfy. I put Epona in the stables, but Telma is darn insistent on seein' ya."

Zelda's eyes widened, taking in the petite red-head, her summery beauty and country accent.

Feeling her hands ball into fists at how easily she addressed Link with a warm familiarity.

"'Wolfy' huh? My, doesn't that sound like something lovers would do, giving nicknames…" She spun on her heel, feeling tears hot in her throat.

"Zelda! Its not like that at all!" Link called after her, desperation the only emotion in his voice, but she paid him no attention, hitching her skirts and trying her damn well hardest to put as much distance between them as she physically could.

* * *

She wasn't sure were she was headed, but anywhere was suitable as long as it provided space between them and herself.

Anywhere that he would never find her.

How could she have been so stupid?

All this time, she had thought that if he truly was alive - he was too injured to return home. That he was waiting until recovered to come back to Hyrule.

How foolish.

How simply the red-head had touched his arm to get his attention, speaking to him about Epona as if she had known her all her life.

And as for "wolfy," how original…

She wasn't even aware that he was fond of nicknames.

She had honestly thought him faithful.

Midna had been undoubtedly beautiful, but he had never shown more than a close friendship to the otherworldly female.

Ilia had persisted in trying to win his affections, only to be unreciprocated in the kindest way possible.

And yet some red-head came along, and that was it. Probably he was locked in a passionate embrace with her right now.

The thought only made her cry harder.

Of course he would go for someone like her. It wasn't so much that she was gorgeous, but her vibrancy and optimism shone through her words. Her smile as bright as the sun, and an accent that bore a slight resemblance to his own.

A freedom that practically oozed from her very being, one that spoke of hopes and dreams that were so simply achieved.

All qualities that Zelda knew she didn't have…

Jealously boiled in her blood.

_You don't know that he __**has**__ cheated on you… _her mind rationalised to her tormented heart, but in her hurt rage, she held no thought to morality.

Why had he even returned?

To tell her that he had found someone else? That he didn't want to marry someone like her?

What did she have to offer? Link wasn't the type of man to be interested by the crown and an endless supply of gold like all her suitors had been.

But what else was there to give?

She couldn't offer to travel by his side as they explored Hyrule.

Abandon all tasks at hand to simply sit by the lake and enjoy the sunset.

Take the horses out for a run as they just desired to do so.

But that other female could…

She barged her way though the crowds, wishing she could move faster than her slow pace.

Where could she go? The castle seemed so obvious, but there was no place else to offer her sanctuary.

The guards turned in her direction, but she waved them off with her hand, stumbling past them with her hood pulled up.

Eventually, she could go no further, all but collapsing in the centre of her gardens.

All too late realising that she sat directly in front of the grand fountain.

Why all of all places had she chosen here?

Her mind failed to give her a reason, and instead she crossed her arms on the base, letting her head rest upon them as her tears echoed the sound of the water.

She had envisioned it so differently…

Finally seeing her hero again, he would take her into his arms as they clung to one another. Then she would laugh, so overjoyed at being in his embrace as she stroked her bump, telling him that he was to be a father…

Gods, she was so stupid…

She had expected shock, amazement; something that was evident of his mirth.

Not for him to accuse her so suddenly…

It was unfathomable.

Perhaps it would have been better to marry some snobbish prince from a far off land. Be arranged into a loveless marriage that would only seek to make her more of an emotionless queen, but save her heart from the utter grief it experienced…

Could a heart truly break? For hers certainly felt like it was…

Maybe it would have been better if he had never returned. Allow her to live in that hope that he was still alive somewhere, making his way back to her day by day.

Hope was a bitch. The fastest way to be destroyed was through the hopes of wishing for something better, that there was something to look forward to in life.

A foolish emotion for such a foolish queen…

* * *

"Shit."

He pushed through the swarm of people, trying to locate Zelda with an urge of distress.

How could she have gotten so far already?

Once again, his eyes swept over the crowds.

Damn it, where the hell was she?

Seeing that hurt anguish in her eyes as she glanced between Romani and himself, she couldn't have really thought that something was going on…

But that was exactly what she'd seen.

Zelda didn't know he had a cousin, he hadn't even known until a few months ago. How else was she going to read the situation?

He cussed again, standing on the balls of his feet to catch a glimpse of some kind and growling when he found none.

He dropped back down with an air of hopelessness.

That fear in her gaze… had she believed he was going to hurt her?

His hands gripped his hair ferociously, close to yanking it out.

Everything was such a mess…

Just seeing her bump…

He didn't know what he had been thinking, but he'd been shocked.

That, and that she hadn't looked happy to see him until he'd taken her hands.

It just made him wonder if she hadn't wanted him to return.

That she had found someone else to replace him.

It wouldn't be too hard, he was just another guy at the end of the day. But she loved him, just like he loved her.

Why hadn't he said that?

Instead blaming her for being pregnant…

He sounded like a jack-ass.

Goddess, he had deserved that slap, only far harder.

He could hear the truth in her words loud and clear and yet he hadn't believed her, too caught up in his stupefaction.

Of course she could get pregnant from her first time. It was perfectly liable, and he knew it intrinsically that Zelda would never cheat on him.

He was so used to scenarios suddenly being sprung upon him, and yet in possibly the most important time, he'd messed up. More than he wanted to admit.

Seeing her remove her hood, her auburn locks spilling out as she turned up towards him… there was no words to describe his euphoria.

And then being told she was expecting twins - his mind had went into overdrive.

Carrying his children…

Simultaneously he smiled and groaned.

He didn't deserve her. It would only be right if she pushed him away now.

What had he been thinking? Jumping so quickly to the conclusion that she had slept with someone else.

Clearly he hadn't been.

It was like every doubt he had ever had about their relationship had moulded into one massive ball, threatening to destroy him and everything in its path.

He'd had many thoughts as to why she loved him. The most likely that it was just an admiration for saving the country.

But he'd realised it was so much more than that.

From the smile she would give him of true joy and not some obligatory crap she would show everyone else.

The way her laugh would be the most genuinely beautiful sound he would hear when not constrained by trying to be dignified and proper.

And just how she would look at him, so filled with an understanding of the burdens he had went though that he couldn't share with anyone else.

The same pain of loosing someone close to the perils of life.

And the complete love and affection that had grasped them both.

And he had ruined it all…

No, he wasn't letting go of her that easy. He'd wait for her to tell him to leave before he did, all he had to do was to find her.

So much easier said than done.

She always used to retire to her library, feeling comfortable surrounded by the endless supplies of books that she could loose herself in.

But had that changed in the last half a year?

Half a year… far too long…

She was bound to have found new places she enjoyed, new hobbies to fill her time…

Time that he hadn't been there beside her…

Surely she would be at the castle.

Or at least he hoped so.

He didn't even spare a glance to the guards posted outside the gates who nearly dropped their spears at the mere sight of him, as if they had seen a ghost.

Right, he was supposedly dead.

Still, explanations would have to wait.

He had far more important issues at hand.

The first of which was finding his girl.

* * *

Her head buried into her arms deeper at the calls of her name.

No. She didn't want him here. Not to see her crying over him so brokenly.

She'd probably turn him away with how hideous she looked anyways…

Right back into the arms of the youthful red-head.

Whoever though queens cried in dainty, girly ways was severely misinformed.

Where else could she run to? She knew she would have to face him sooner or later, but later was all the more appealing at present moment.

But what if she had misread the entire situation?

Finalised conclusions without hard evidence to go by…

She could only just make out his footsteps coming closer to where she sat, muffled by the sounds of her sobs and trickling water.

She turned to throw a warning at him, daring him to come closer, but her words were lost as his arms went round her, pulling her side tight against his chest as he lifted her up.

How she wanted to return the gesture, but she couldn't, not after how he had hurt her…

To no prevail, she attempted to push him away, but there was no strength to her tries and Link just held her closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, I… I was just shocked…" He mumbled into her hair, his arms tightening about her reflexively.

"Where is she?"

The question was out before she could stop it, wanting to know before she could allow herself to believe anything else.

"Who?" He pulled back to look in her face, met with nothing but a hard stare. "Right, Romani. I left her at Telma's."

"How lovely for you just to abandon her like that…" Her voice dripped with venom, masking her true pain.

"Zelda, it's not what you think it is."

She struggled to free from his grip, only making him increase his hold in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh? Then please do enlighten me, hero."

Link visibly winced at the title; she only addressed him like so when unwilling of showing him her thoughts and emotions.

When being Queen, and not just simply Zelda.

"She's my cousin."

Her eyes narrowed, hearing the veracity, but still a part of her was disbelieving.

"I was under the impression that you had no biological family."

Link smiled ruefully, "I hadn't known either until a few months back."

Zelda just nodded, until another though assaulted her mind.

"Did you not think to write a letter? Inform me that you were alive and well?"

Stop her tirade of waking up everyday wondering of his welfare, whether to believe Nayru's words…

"I wanted to surprise you."

Zelda laughed harshly. "Well you certainly succeeded…"

Her eyes involuntary filled with tears, refusing to subside despite her rapid blinking.

She ducked her head, biting her lip to prevent the sob in her throat.

Link sighed, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Truly Zelda, I am."

When she didn't respond, his hand moved to his hair, stepping back.

"I could never cheat on you. Never. I love you too much."

But still she remained stoic, her eyes cast downwards.

She wanted to believe him so dearly, but how could she be so sure?

"No injury takes six months to heal from, how can I trust that all that time was spent on your return?"

"It wasn't." Link began, and her fears rose in expectation of what he was to say next.

"I was getting this made for you instead…"

Her eyes flicked up as she watched him take out a clam from his pocket.

Slowly, he held it out; allowing her to pick it up.

But Zelda hesitated, for reasons that she didn't even understand herself.

Carefully she took the littoral object, opening it whilst looking towards Link, his small, sad smile tugging her heart.

Encouraging her to open it faster and reveal its pearl.

Goodness…

It was beautiful.

Completely resplendent, dazzling, glorious and every other adjective that she couldn't think of at the present moment.

Her fingers lifted it out of the clam, gasping delicately when it reflected the light.

The centre stone - one she wasn't overly familiar with - shone iridescently when the sun's beams refracted from it, a multitude of hues caught inside.

The moonstones glimmering with a pearly luminescence.

It was then she realised why he had chosen a shell as the box.

Link held his hand out, his voice so careful and soft, "may I?"

She nodded, letting him take the ring from her right hand as she raised her left.

Meticulously, he placed the ring on her finger, keeping a hold of her hand as they both gazed down upon the item.

"A perfect fit," he breathed softly, relived, before looking back at her uncertainly.

She regarded him with her eyes deeply, searching for any reason as to why she shouldn't trust the man before her.

And finding none.

It was plausible that Romani was related to him - the hero's bloodline was very diversely scattered across Hyrule and very likely the neighbouring countries too.

Not once had he ever given a reason as to reconsider her certitude in that he was faithful.

He was arrogant at times, and far too reckless for his own good, but everyone had their faults.

She certainly wasn't perfect.

Her hand reached up to twine around his neck, angling her body so that her bump wasn't obstructing her movements.

"I love you."

The conjecture was the most honest thing she had said all day. Bright with the truth behind it.

She did, she truly loved him.

And not just some simple affection that was carelessly thrown around by those unknowing of its great power, but a deep adoration that was forged from the very first Zelda to herself now - a bond strengthened by years of passion, trials, fights and moments like this that simply made her heart swell.

Of course there would be doubts, moments when she wondered if all her pain was really worth it, but looking into his eyes - seeing her love reflected back at her. She knew that she would happily suffer through all those times just to have him by her side once more.

A slow smile spread across his lips as her expression changed to one of utmost joy.

His mouth met hers, all their pain, loss, apologies and sincerest love summed up by the one action.

She savoured every moment of it, pulling his head down to secure his mouth more firmly against hers.

A moan escaped through her lips as his tongue melded with her own, his hand roaming down her back as he pulled her flush against him, declaring his love for her over and over again between kisses.

When they parted, they were both breathless.

"I've missed doing that." She panted, feeling as exhilarated as though it was their first kiss all over again.

Link chuckled and instantly her smile became a grin; enjoying the sound.

Still keeping his arms around her, he tilted his head back, his eyes drawn to her bump.

"I have to say; this was the last thing I was expecting when I came home…"

Zelda smiled in response.

"I can't say that I had prepared for it either."

Her hands ran over her stomach, laughing when feeling the movement beneath her fingers. She would never tire of this feeling, though she wasn't too fond of them hitting her ribs...

Link looked to her quizzically, wondering about the source of her amusement. Yet instead of replying, she took his hands, placing them atop her bump.

When his mouth dropped, she giggled.

"That's amazing…" his eyes danced with wonder, a grin spreading on his features. "How far gone are you?"

"Twenty-seven weeks. Not long to wait now…"

He grinned up at her, matching her own. "Have you decided on names?"

She paused for a second, thinking of her favourite.

Her mothers name sprang into mind, but she wasn't fond of using it as a first name as it belonged to her mother, though perhaps a middle…

She'd looked through countless books, trying to find a suitable name, mainly she referred to legends of great rulers from countries other than Hyrule, seeking out a name she liked…

"Genevieve."

Link smiled before raising a brow. "That's only one name though…"

"I know," she agreed, taking one of Link's hands in her own. "I thought I'd let you name our boy."

She wasn't overly sure how she knew their children were both a girl and boy, but she did.

Perhaps it was an innate motherly instinct?

"I couldn't. Not after how I treated you…"

Zelda smiled softly, taking his face between her hands so she could look into his eyes.

"We were both at fault, Link. Shock is a prominent emotion that can cloud our ability to think rationally, I should not have been so quick to judge you, nor you to accuse me, but what has transpired is in the past. Reasons can be explained later, but at present moment, our son needs a name."

Link became pensive; contemplating one suitable.

"Theodoric." He answered with conviction, his eyes bright with his certainty.

"I couldn't have chosen better myself."

He grinned at her, taking her into his arms once again and closing the distance between their mouths.

Explanations of what his reasons were could wait.

Just how he had met Romani left until later.

Right now, she was far too caught up in their long-awaited reunion.

And enjoying every moment.

* * *

**Decisions, decision… I am tempted to round the story off here. But I am wondering if you would all like a chapter on the birth and/or wedding ceremony? I know some of you do, but I want to see if there is a large want for it.**

**Your reviews determine whether I do or not…**


	18. Chapter 18 Celebrations

**So… Looking through all your reviews, almost **_**everyone**_** wanted a last chapter. And I have to say, it was wonderful seeing that response in that you all wanted me to carry on. Thank you so much, it is so endearing as a simple fan fiction writer to see your comments.  
**** And so, I had to write this last chapter. Simply because you all wanted it, I hit 11,000 views (which is completely amazing in my books) and well, who can resist a Zelink wedding?**

**Anonymous fan ****- I would get the tissues at the ready.  
****hylian knight ****- I don't want anyone's death on my hands…  
****Erianne**** - I'm ecstatic I made your day!  
****Guest**** - I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
****Some random guy ****- thank you, I hope it continues in its streak of "lykabaws"-ness.  
****Zeldafan ****- thank you, anything Zelda I am totally interested in! An animated series would be amazing if made well.**

**Just a thought, if your someone who like music whilst reading, then I would recommend Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" by the Piano Guys on YouTube. It is a completely beautiful song and my inspiration for this chapter.**

**One last note, my final end was the previous chapter, this is just an extra part that is added for all your enjoyment, and to show my gratitude for your support. **

**Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh Zelda, you look so beautiful…"

The Queen of Hyrule turned to the red head, her smile beaming.

"Thank you, Romani. I extend my compliments to you too, that blue really is your colour."

The female grinned, giving a twirl in her mermaid tailed dress, letting if flow out at her knees before curtseying.

Zelda chuckled at her antics, enjoying seeing her maid of honour's spirits so high.

In truth, she had been wary of Romani at first. The girl was very boisterous and head-strong, traits that strongly reminded her of Ilia. Yet there was one major difference that warmed her to Zelda instantly - she was related to Link, and thus didn't drool over him much like almost every female.

That, and she found she rather liked her company, humoured by the delights she took when exploring the castle, her charming accent and particularly odd colloquies.

Her favourite had to be when the rain had momentarily prevented the tour of Castle Town; _"I'm about as happy as a cat caught in a thunderstorm…" _was all the girl had replied, crossing her arms.

She smiled fondly at the memory, her smile enlarging when catching a sight of Clara and Baron walking into the room, Evie cradled in Clara's arms.

They had decided that Link would take care of Theo whereas she would take Evie. Or at least try to…

Not one person had been willing to let her dress her own daughter. Not when they were trying to sort her out instead, close to demanding that she stay seated whilst they worked their magic.

"You look stunning, Zelda." Clara exclaimed, her eyes widening in awe. Baron agreeing with her easily.

She replied her thanks, imitating Romani's spin, showing every aspect of her wedding dress.

The corset moulded to her figure perfectly, her curvaceous shape outlined flatteringly. From her hips the dress cascaded in swaths of material that fell in tiers, stitched in a way that gave it a soft flowing feel despite its weight.

From the corset, fine lace came from it, giving a wide V-neckline before ascending into sleeves that just past her elbows.

The same lace which was finally embroidered into the dress in patterns of flowers and vines that were barely discernible until one looked closely.

And a lace that was the exact colour of the moonstones, and still complimentary to her light cream gown.

She glanced at her Evie, asleep in her carers arms. Well, she couldn't exactly wear white when that ship had sailed long ago…

Link and hers children…

The words still filled her with complete joy even eight months after the birth.

She had been aware of the pain of birth, but goodness, words did not do it justice.

It had been excruciating to say the least.

Though thankful there had been no complications, she could quite happily go though life without suffering from any ailments again.

Lord Baron had done well on his word, providing an elixir that had eased the pain of contractions by offering a warmth to spread throughout her body, targeting her pelvis and back.

But the effect had been short lived, with Althea's worry of the unknown side-effects coupled with her own leaving her refusing another dose.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Lord Baron's brewing skills, but after hearing that simple bath salts could cause miscarriage, she did not wish to risk an ingredient harming her children in birth.

Yet the pain had all been worth it in the end.

She didn't think it was possible that she could love anyone as much as she loved Link, but at seeing their twins in their arms, bundled in towels as Althea had passed them over, made her heart fill with complete adoration.

She hadn't cared that she was covered in blood, amniotic fluid and whatever else. Just seeing their children in their arms - no words could describe the feeling.

Though uniovular twins, Link and her had noticed slight differences between the two.

Theodoric was very placid and content. Happy to lie cuddled in her arms as she read stories, whilst their daughter sat on the floor with Link, her laughs echoing throughout the room.

He was the very definition of an angelic child. Sleeping throughout the night, and waking up at what Link defined a reasonable time. He was used to waking up with the sun from his goat herding days, but half five was ridiculously early in her book.

Genevieve was the complete opposite. She had figured that there would be a difference between the two immediately after being born.

Theo had easily settled once cleaned and handed to his father, yet Evie had wailed long and incessantly until fed.

"_At least she's got good, healthy lungs!" _Althea had responded heartily, glad for the tears.

A strong cry signalled a strong baby, both of which their babies were despite Theo being the smaller of the two.

Either way, bedtime had been a battle. Crying in loud wails, nothing had sated Evie's shrieks until Link had begun humming to her ever so softly. Instantly curbing her cries to listen intently to the lullaby.

She had never told him that her mother used to sing that very same lullaby to her as a child, easing her restlessness to give way to sleep. And though she knew for a fact that she couldn't hold a tune even if her life depended on it, she had found herself humming along to it too, nostalgia rising but in a way that made her smile as they carried on the family tradition.

Of course, there were many similarities between the two, that was guaranteed.

Both had a shade of hair colour somewhere between Link and her own. Not quite blonde, but not a brown as dark as hers either.

Their ears fully pointed as full-blooded Hylians.

Eyes a curious shade of indigo. Neither blue like Link's nor violet like her own.

And the most beautiful children she had ever seen.

She supposed any mother said that about her children, yet having a father as handsome as Link - it was practically a certainty that they would be beautiful.

"Here, you need this." Romani suddenly spoke up, walking over to where Zelda stood - interrupting her thoughts as she held out a garter.

She flushed as Romani dropped the floor, hitching the elastic band around her thigh.

Even Clara and Baron looked aghast at the girls easy nature and lack of asking for permission first.

"Done. Now your complete."

"Complete?" She questioned, wondering what she meant.

"Somethin' old, somethin' new, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue. Surely you know the sayin'?

Yes, she did. Her hands reached for the aquamarine earrings her father had gifted her with on her fifth birthday - the oldest item of jewellery she owned.

The dress was completely new, it had taken over five months to have her perfect dress crafted, and even then she had waited until regaining her figure before considering measurements.

Though she was insistent on caring for her children without the help of her several maids and nannies (she would not hear about her children's first smiles when she could be the first one to see them), even she had to admit their care was much appreciated when her training sessions with Link to get her back in shape had lead to something that wasn't exactly exercise, but was certainly using a lot of her energy…

Of course, once she had gotten swept into the idea of her 'dream dress', it was almost impossible to not visit the tailors everyday, feeling rather childish as she gushed over the satins and silks, the long veils and lengthy trails.

And so maybe she had used her title to her advantage just this once; ensuring every detail was flawless. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing that she wanted to knock Link speechless…

Something blue was her necklace. The sapphires fitted the criteria perfectly, and just happened to be coincidence that they were convenient. Even if they hadn't been, she would have worn it regardless. Not once had she taken the necklace off, and she wasn't planning to now.

Her engagement ring also matched the saying exactly.

The shimmering blue of the moon's tear (she had asked Link what it was) and the swirling opals were the theme to their wedding.

Stairwells had been decorated with flowing blue and white adornments, chairs with ribbons of the two shades. Chandeliers were replaced with ones that favoured sapphires, turquoises and aquamarines. And every available surface covered with flowers that were either colour, but still had a meaning of love and romance.

So much nuisance really, but she loved every minute of it.

Gazing at the ring which she would move to her left hand after the ceremony, she was fascinated by how simple yet completely beautiful the ring was. So much time and dedication had clearly been put into it making it all the more precious.

It had seemed only right that it be the focus of the theme to celebrate its beauty.

Even her dress and hair had been styled accordingly.

The ring truly reminded her of water in its colour and nature of how the stones appeared. She wondered what had attracted Link to the particular stones.

Was it that her birth sign was one of water and thus found the connotations the stones possessed relevant? Or was it that some of their happiest memories had been forged when near by water?

She knew they had belonged to his and Romani's grandfather, but she couldn't help but find it amusing how truly perfect the ring was.

Her speculations had lead her to also ensuring water was a prominent part of her theme too.

Hair curled and pinned in top of her head in elaborate braids and knots, a long section had been left to hang down her back, leaving it to fall in carefully created waves.

Her dress moved and rippled in the replication of waters gentle flow.

And Clara's, Romani's and Evie's dresses were crafted from a shimmering silvery material that was well suited to a bridesmaids dress. Excluding her daughters, they were tailored in a way that the seamstress had called "mermaid dresses."

She couldn't have a found a style more befitting to her theme even if she wanted to.

Romani held her fingers up, rather attune to her inner musings of ticking off the list.

With each revelation of the object, she put a finger down, smiling as she reached number four.

"And with my garter, ya now have somethin' borrowed and are complete."

Zelda happily agreed, though wondering why she even owned a garter in the first place…

She took one final look in the mirror, drawing deep breathes to steady her racing pulse.

Though used to lavish balls that had required being bathed, buffed and slathered in make-up to enhance her features, today she truly felt beautiful.

She had thanked her maids several times but they had instantly brushed her gratitude off - stating being invited to her wedding was enough.

In her mind, it wasn't. A royal wedding decreed that every man and woman be free from work for the day. And as the celebrations after were to be held in the plaza of castle town, everyone was invited regardless of station or class.

"Are you ready to go?" Baron asked her, holding his arm out.

"I am." She responded.

Giving one last glance at her bridesmaids; her smile widening, she slipped her arm through his, an excited nervousness coursing through her veins.

* * *

The orchestra began a slow gentle melody, rising in volume as Zelda entered the foyer, tailing her bridesmaids before her.

The ceremony was held in the entrance to the castle, a space that was so rarely ever used and perfect for catering over a thousand guests.

Though she wore a veil, she had ensured it didn't conceal her face. She wanted to see clearly as she walked down the aisle, take in everyone's smiling faces and glance upon her soon to be husband with nothing constricting her view.

Baron squeezed her hand once, giving her courage to take her fist step onto the aisle.

She was suddenly quite grateful she had all those boring lessons of how to walk elegantly when younger. When Hyrule was watching, one did not want to trip.

Either it was due to those lessons or her pure elation, but she felt as though she was floating on air.

Zelda gazed around the room, settling on faces she knew. Gorons and Zoras had also attended, their physique easily noticeable from the Hylians and Ordonians.

Ashei, Shad, Telma and Auru all sat close to one another, each giving smiles or nods in her direction.

She noticed Luce in one of the pews, her flaming hair coiled into a bun, a knowing smile on her face. Zelda thought of their conversation when disguised as Sheik, well, Luce had certainly been prophetic that day.

Her eyes moved onto the soldiers, locating Samuel and Damien and suppressing a laugh.

Damien certainly hadn't been too happy about handing over two-hundred rupees from having lost the bet. Though he had still congratulated the couple on their engagement, stating he had only said they wouldn't be together to keep things interesting in betting terms.

She had resisted an eye-roll, why bet on something you knew you were going to loose on?

After taking in everyone's smiling faces, her eyes turned forward, her stomach doing back-flips as she approached closer to the alter, hearing the soft murmurs of awe and exclamations of wonder.

Her gaze immediately locating Link.

A grin instantly formed on her lips as her heart stuttered in a brilliant warmth.

A blush dusting her cheeks at how intensely he gazed at her, a smile of pure exaltation lighting his features, full of complete love, desire and more than she could ever have hoped for.

She didn't need a mirror to know her eyes showed the exact same emotion.

Baron removed her hand, placing it into Link's.

Giving both a warm smile of utmost approval, the "I told you so" clear in his eyes, he kissed Zelda's cheek before sitting down in the front pew.

Evie balanced in his arms, giving Clara the ability to hold her flowers easier.

She smiled at her bridesmaids before turning back to Link, noticing Rusl on his right in the respective place of best man.

Link was completely dashing in his tunic and adornments, the colours flattering on his skin tone and features.

His hair combed into a presentable style, and eyes full of emotion; he looked every part of her handsome hero who had claimed her heart.

She didn't need to tell him how much she loved him, she could see her emotions reflected in his eyes.

The minister began the usual greetings, but only half of her was listening. The other was caught up in Link's bright cerulean gaze.

Only when the minister stopped briefly did she speak the binding words.

"I do."

Feeling tears of complete joy fill her eyes as Link repeated the exact conjecture.

There was only one difference they had made to the traditional vows. Changing "'till death do us part" to a far more suitable "for as long as our souls shall live."

Rusl came forward as the minister finished his words of unity, the rings in his hand that the pair took.

A symbol of love, trust and union, the ring was slid carefully onto her finger, its bright silver gleaming.

She only just heard the sentence "I now pronounce you husband and wife" before Link's mouth descended on hers, full completely of love.

* * *

Link grinned as wolf-whistles filled the air when Zelda and he entered the plaza.

Changed into more free-fitting clothes that allowed for dancing and whatnot whilst still looking regal.

If anything, he was glad to have removed the silver epaulettes - the things weighed a tonne. But it wasn't the weight that annoyed him, but rather how uncomfortable they were.

He wondered how Zelda had bore it, wearing her gold ones nearly every day…

Though other than that, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he rather liked the wedding tunic.

The soft blues had looked good on him, and decorated with all the silver adornments - he had never felt more comfortable standing beside Zelda when she was dressed in her royal garb as he had then.

Though compared to Zelda, he may as well have been wearing his ripped generals uniform.

She looked completely beautiful when walking down the aisle.

In fact, beautiful didn't even cut it for how mesmerising she had been. He dress was cut to perfection, outlining her curves gloriously.

He loved her no matter her size, even when she had sighed in the mirror, glaring at her post pregnancy weight, he still had found her stunning. But that didn't mean he wouldn't admire her with her sleek physique.

Maybe she'd been training with someone other than himself. He hadn't seen her in months, he could hardly be blamed for wanting to spend their free time doing something other than toning exercises…

And as for her eyes… they put the moon to shame how bright they shone.

He still couldn't quite believe he was married to her.

The most beautiful women in all of Hyrule, and she was his.

On impulse, he pulled her close, sweeping her off her feet as he spun around, giving a quick kiss before setting her back on the ground.

Her laugh joined the ones around them, accompanied by the yells and cheers, a longing clear in her eyes.

The reception was unreal, he could see every race of Hyrule present along with the few Terminans too.

Scanning through the crowds he spotted Erika and Marco with their daughter, Aria.

He'd told Zelda all about his long adventure, the people he'd met along the way and the selfless help they'd given.

Naturally, she had found it necessary to thank them, even going as far as ordering a boat to go to Temina to bring them over to Hyrule.

Would have saved so much time and effort if Romani and him had had that offer rather than hitching a ride from Roger…

He'd have to introduce them all later.

Right now, he could see Romani bounding towards him, her red hair already released from its style.

"Congratulations!" She hollered, pulling both Zelda and him into a hug, carefully balancing her champagne flute in one hand.

"Thank you Romani. Are you enjoying yourself?"

She beamed at Zelda, pointing in the general direction of the buffet.

"I've my eyes on a very nice dark haired who I'll be acquainting with very soon." She winked at them slyly, her gaze swivelling back to the man.

Only then did he see she meant William.

"Word of warning, he's not the brightest colour in the rainbow…"

"Or the most chivalrous of people either…" Zelda agreed.

Romani waived their concerns off. "Don't ya worry, if I can handle stubborn animals, I can sure as heck handle a man."

She gave them a departing grin, making her way over to the brigadier.

"I don't know whether to be worried, or be amused?" Link wondered, causing Zelda to chuckle beside him.

"I think she may be just right. I am more than certain Romani knows how to handle someone like William."

He shrugged, unable to think anymore of the subject before Rusl clapped him into a hug.

Colin stood behind, his younger sister Tessa close by with Uli holding his son in her arms.

He'd always envisioned himself as a father. Having his own children to cherish and love. Teach his boy how to handle a sword and his daughter to ride a horse. The list had become endless.

And now he had all of that. Sure, Evie and Theo were far too young just yet, but he couldn't help but anticipate the future.

Of trips they could take, destinations they could visit…

And just simply knowing that they were Zelda's and his children made them even more beautiful.

Rusl released him, letting Colin step forward to give his regards.

He hadn't seen the boy since a few months back, during his visit to Ordon.

It had certainly been a long day when telling everyone he was alive…

After informing all the court of his return, (and that had been ever so much fun…) he'd left for Ordon, knowing his family needed to know more than anyone else that he was okay.

Ilia had spotted him first. Dropping her washing in her hands.

He had anticipated her anger before it hit, avoiding her flying fists to pull her into a hug - restraining her arms whilst doing so.

Crap about being a bastard, that she was going to kill him - for real this time, that he was selfish for leaving them like that…

Oh, he'd gotten it all.

Only eventually letting up with her rage once he explained everything.

By that time, the whole village had heard of the commotion, venturing out of their homes to the source of the noise.

And then it was a process of getting more grief about worrying them senseless, thinking they had lost him for good…

He couldn't help but feel guilty at seeing Uli's tears..

Much like Ilia, once he had detailed the exact events, being rather selective about revealing too much about Sheik, they had breathed a sigh of relief.

He was simply glad his ribs had healed completely or the continuous embraces would have given them a severe beating.

Uli hugged him now, having given Theo to Rusl, she straightened his collar in a motherly fashion, brushing invisible dust off his shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you Link, your all grown up now…" she sniffed delicately, a warm smile spreading across her mouth.

Link chortled, shaking his head. "You knew this day would come."

"Oh, I know. But to think that you'll be her majesty's consort… The hero of Hyrule was incredible enough, and now this… I'm so proud of you…"

Rusl smiled, "come on now, Uli, your embarrassing the lad."

She laughed softly, her eyes full of unshed tears, "I know, I know…"

Her gaze shifted towards Zelda, her smile widening. "I imagine you two want some privacy now, I remember when Rusl and me got married, we could hardly keep our hands off each other…"

"Mom!" Colin whispered, his cheeks reddening whilst Tessa stood blissfully unaware, too young to understand just yet.

Uli glanced at him apologetically before addressing the newlyweds. "Yes, right, we'll leave you two alone."

Zelda stepped forward, directing her words to Rusl, "would you not like us to take Theo off your hands? We can take care of him if you want to enjoy the festivities."

Both adults brushed her offer aside. "It is of no bother to us, we want you to enjoy yourselves while you can." Rusl replied happily, "we'll take care of both of them tonight, as arranged."

Zelda nodded graciously, "thank you."

"It is our pleasure your majesty," Uli said as means of departure, tugging on Rusl's arm to bring him along with her.

They watched them assimilate into the crowds before Link turned to Zelda, hoping for no more distractions.

"Care to dance, my beautiful wife?"

She locked her eyes onto his, twining her hands behind his neck. "I would love to, my handsome husband."

He grinned in response, unable to resist kissing her.

So what if it wasn't exactly suitable for public? Zelda didn't seem to mind, reeling him in closer.

It took almost all of his willpower to pull away, resisting the temptation of running his hands down her curves.

There'd be plenty of time for that later…

"How about that dance?" She whispered into his ear, rather seductively - testing his control.

Later couldn't come quick enough.

"Sure thing, gorgeous."

He took her hand, leading her out into the centre of the plaza, the designated area for dances.

Being the first ones out - as expected, he could not have been more thankful for the lessons he had took a few years back.

Ilia had tried teaching him several times, but he had never had the patience for it, having never seen the point for such nuisance when Ordon was hardly the place for such traditional dances.

Yet all it had took to get lessons was Zelda requesting him to be her consort for a ball, celebrating the end of twilight.

He had certainly got his use of out the lengthy lessons considering how many events had soon followed after that one...

Her hand fit into his, her other resting on his shoulder.

Though he could feel everyone's gaze turn to them, he didn't stop to pay them any heed. His entire attention focused onto his wife.

How her deep blue dress swirled around their feet, her silken brunette locks fanning around them, free and curling down her back.

A grin fully formed on her lips, her laugh filled with complete bliss as he spun her around unexpectedly.

And her captivating violet eyes locked on his, her want bright in them, her sheer happiness giving them a glow.

"I love you, Link," she breathed, deliberately stepping closer.

His arm drew around her waist tighter, pulling her flush against his chest as his hand reached to tip her head back.

Just before his mouth brushed hers, he whispered the answering words with the most assuredness.

"And I love you, my beautiful Zelda."

* * *

**Goodness, I hate writing things this fluffy… But I am such a sucker for it in fan fictions…**

**Well, that's it folks. The end. I was tempted to write the honeymoon, but I started this story with a dance, so it felt right to end it that way too.**

**I want to thank the support from the US, Canada, UK, Australia, Sweden, Brazil, Finland, Mexico, Philippines, New Zealand, Singapore, France, India, Germany, Hong Kong, Puerto Rico, Peru, Norway, Greece, Chile, Korea, Netherlands, Indonesia, Poland, Portugal, El Salvador, Denmark, Colombia, Japan, Ireland, Argentina, Guatemala, Belgium, Iceland, China, Spain, Honduras, Slovenia, Saudi Arabia, Zaire, and Austria. So many international views!**

**And of course all my reviewers; Anonymous fan, Leina16, Kit Kat 'n Beef, Reyser, Iamams7, Katie, Neko-chan, Alyx in Wonderland, beforethedawnbreaks, Sargeras111, Dragoness243, Fire bender, Averan Skybane, Miss Ashylnn, Banana14, Adelita P.M, Grizelink, Bindweed-flower, OliveBerries, TCM, Farli30519, Bernie, Katia0203, Intelligent Zelink Fan, predatorform, Jessica, AchievingNirvana, Hydraya, ShadowQueenMidna, LOZ-fan girl, Kakari, Freefall737, **

**To everyone who reviewed last chapter - BlackFire19, Anonymous Fan, Zeldafan, Some Random Guy, Ratchetx7, Hylian Knight, Erianne, Darkchubb, The Band Geek Alchemist, KatieOoT, DarkAngel555, LauParisi and ZeldaRubix.**

**A special thank you to; emeraldsol, sippurp123, erico637 and wolfenamphitehere who have been with this story since the first four chapters. To have your support since then is amazing. Thank you.**

**And last, but no where least, a humongous thank-you to Kristifa Skywalker for providing with the names for the twins. And to LegendOfThunder for helping to develop the idea and agreeing with 'killing' Link. Thank you both.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
